


L'Incantesimo delle Sette Sorelle Bianche

by wonderlandiana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiana/pseuds/wonderlandiana
Summary: “Sette gemme di pura luce stellare”.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Io sono Relle

Nella lontana città di Rohandor della Terza Era il nostro villaggio è ai vertici di un drastico cambiamento politico. Nel regno vicino proliferano guerra e malattia, e la mia naturale inclinazione a fare del bene è messa a dura prova dagli interessi commerciali di mio padre, dalle rappresaglie politiche di mio fratello e dal naturale amore ansioso di mia madre.

Nel nostro caldo salotto di villa Thorneye regna il silenzio più assoluto.

Come sempre, per non tediare mia madre con la mia femminilità inopportuna in un momento di crisi come questa, indosso una cuffietta bianca sopra i lunghissimi capelli corvini. Non posso nasconderle i miei occhi verdi né i miei lineamenti. Avevo ereditato la sua bellezza inesistente e i colori acerbi di mio padre. Fergus vantava la mia stessa chioma di capelli neri e gli occhi color azzurro cielo di nostra madre.

«Relle, cara…». Greta, mia madre, è magra più di me, smunta e pallidissima alla luce accesa del caminetto; le sto dando una preoccupazione in più, con il mio desiderio di raggiungere il regno vicino per aiutare quelle povere anime a sopravvivere. «…non pensi sia un po’ troppo pericoloso? Insomma, ci saranno gli elfi a pattugliare i confini del regno… E se ti catturassero?».

Rispondo con calma, misurando le parole e modulando bene il tono della voce; basterebbe un non nulla per farle perdere la pazienza e la sua disponibilità ad ascoltare.

«Madre, so perfettamente quali rischi corro. Non ho paura. Il popolo di Mord-Een sta morendo di fame. Ha bisogno del nostro aiuto».

Fergus, in piedi accanto al camino, mi rivolge uno sguardo sprezzante e un sorrisetto di scherno. «Il che significa che _il dolce Quentin_ ha bisogno del tuo aiuto».

Stringo le labbra, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Sa fin troppo che non deve tirare in ballo i miei sentimenti in questo modo, e che nominare Quentin Frobisher, il mio migliore amico nonché il ragazzo con cui sono cresciuta finché i suoi genitori non si erano trasferiti per esigenze economiche nel regno vicino, l’uomo per cui covo un amore segreto, può rivelarsi rischioso in questa casa.

Greta spalanca gli occhi già lacrimanti. «Cosa?», squittisce con la sua vocetta acuta. «Allora è per questo che lo stai facendo? Per aiutare quell’insulso babbeo?!».

Avvampo di rabbia. Stringo i pugni sulle gambe, cercando di fingermi impassibile. So di avere le guance rosse, ma so anche che possono passare per una naturale reazione al calore. Non ho il permesso di avere reazioni sproporzionate, in sua presenza.

«Ti prego di non chiamarlo in questo modo. È un brav’uomo. Insegna alle donne e ai bambini a leggere e a scrivere».

«Come se ce ne fosse bisogno!», commenta lei aspra. «Una donna deve saper fare soltanto due cose nella vita: la madre e prendersi cura della casa. Non serve che sappia leggere o scrivere, figuriamoci».

Sollevo il mento. «Io so leggere e scrivere».

Mi incenerisce con i piccoli occhietti blu sopra il naso lungo e le labbra sottili arricciate. «Solo perché quel disgraziato di tuo padre ha pensato bene fosse il caso di farti imparare qualcosa, nel caso non ti fossi sposata! E aveva ragione! Guardati, hai ventun’anni e sei ancora una zitella! Senza marito né pretendenti! Una sciagura per la nostra famiglia!».

Sospiro perché so che sta per attaccare con il solito monologo sul matrimonio, i figli e la dinastia della nostra famiglia, un tempo timorata casata dei Thorneye, ormai caduta in disgrazia dopo che i sette fratelli si erano spartiti il patrimonio del padre, figlio del Duca di Rohandor, e si erano riscoperti tutti sterili tranne, per chissà quale caso fortuito, mio padre.

«Le tue coetanee sono sposate da anni, piccola disgraziata! Hanno già dei bambini! Hanno reso nonne le loro povere vecchie madri! E tu, invece?». Inizia a pulire il tavolo della cucina, come fa sempre quando è arrabbiata. In questo caso, per la mia patetica vita sentimentale e la mia chiusura ermetica nei confronti del matrimonio. «Ti interessi solo degli estranei malati, li curi, porti loro da mangiare… perdi tempo, insomma! Non fai altro che atteggiarti da buona samaritana senza ricavarne nessun profitto in cambio! Come contribuisci al bene della nostra famiglia, eh? Semplice, non lo fai! Non cucini, non pulisci… L’unica cosa che fai è curare l’orto, chissà poi perché. Pensi più alle piante che a noi, carne della tua carne!».

Sbuffo silenziosamente, a labbra chiuse. Non è ancora finita.

«Guarda tuo fratello! Guardalo, Relle! Fergus mi rende così orgogliosa di lui, con il suo impegno nella costruzione di nuove case per il _nostro_ regno, e per l’agricoltura povera di una città in rovina!». Passandogli accanto gli sfiora il braccio con la mano sottile. Poi i suoi occhietti furiosi tornano su di me. «Mentre _tu_ … tu non fai niente!».

Walther, mio padre, ben piazzato e con i capelli bianchi sparati in tutte le direzioni, solleva gli occhi acquosi dal libro per rivolgere a mia madre uno sguardo pieno di disapprovazione. Di solito è un uomo paziente, un letterato che ama la conoscenza, ma da quando mia madre è diventata troppo vecchia per avere altri figli, e di conseguenza più acida, riesce a stento a godersi la propria meritata pace dopo tanti anni di lavoro e servizi resi alla nostra comunità.

«Piantala con le tue farneticazioni, Greta», sbotta, e mia madre si zittisce con un’espressione stupita. «Relle è anche mia figlia, e io dico che può fare tutto quello che desidera. Purché stia attenta».

Non riesco a trattenere un sorriso. «Mi sono già informata, padre! Gli elfi permettono ai carri con le provviste di accedere all’interno del regno per breve tempo e sotto sorveglianza. Sarò al sicuro, se mi presenterò con Galen e Azure. Un membro in più sul carro non gli darà motivo di allarmarsi».

«Se è così, allora… Galen e Azure?». Mio padre medita per un istante. «Proprio due brave persone. Coniugi inseparabili. Non ho mai visto una coppia così unita in vita mia». Qui lancia un’occhiata a mia madre, la quale distoglie in fretta lo sguardo. «Sarai al sicuro, con loro».

Fergus parla con gli occhi fissi sul fuoco. «Sposteranno i pochi abitanti sopravvissuti alla battaglia per la difesa delle mura tra due lune. Il loro nuovo regno sarà terra bruciata».

Walther batte gli occhi con una smorfia di preoccupazione. «In quanti sono rimasti?».

«Non più di un centinaio», risponde mio fratello. «In maggioranza donne, vecchi e bambini».

Rabbrividisco. Prima gli abitanti erano più di mille e ora… Gli elfi non conoscono pietà. E tutto per poche gemme bianche intrappolate nelle caverne sotto la città. Quale spreco. Quale tragedia.

Fergus serra la mascella. «Sarò a capo delle trattative insieme al sindaco, per ospitare quanti più sopravvissuti siamo materialmente in grado di accogliere».

Mio padre annuisce, una luce negli occhi. «Sono fiero di te, figlio mio».

Non so come interpretare l’espressione di mio fratello. Sembra molto più che arrabbiato: ferito, in quel modo pericoloso in cui possono esserlo gli animali selvatici se feriti. Lo capisco. Non è mai facile tollerare la perdita di un popolo amico, specialmente quando si è vicini a fare la stessa fine. Infatti, da quanto si mormorava in giro, il prossimo regno di conquista da parte degli elfi sarebbe stato il nostro.

Io però ne dubitavo. La nostra città non custodiva tesori preziosi, era il classico villaggio sperduto autodidatta, dunque per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto interessargli?

Mi rivolgo di nuovo a mia madre. «Padre mi ha dato il permesso di partire. Non voglio andarmene con l’angoscia di sapere che non approvi. Ti prego, dammi la tua benedizione». So che le sto chiedendo tanto. Non ha mai fatto mistero della sua avversione nei confronti della generosità infruttuosa e del bene gratuito. Ha sposato mio padre per amore, in cambio della promessa di un tetto sopra la testa e di un paio di marmocchi da allevare. Mio padre le ha nascosto la propria sterilità e poco dopo il matrimonio, quando finalmente si era deciso a dirle la verità, lei era rimasta incinta. Nessun dubbio sulla paternità: Fergus era la copia carbone giovane di nostro padre.

Ci raccontavano sempre quella storia con grande emozione. Eravamo un doppio miracolo vivente, in carne e ossa.

Walther fissa mia madre con intensità.

Greta farfuglia qualcosa di incomprensibile sottovoce, sotto lo sguardo attento di mio padre e quello distratto di mio fratello.

Si avvicina e stringe le mani secche sulle mie spalle magre. Fa pressione affinché segua il suo movimento e mi alzi. Dopodiché mi abbraccia.

Sollevata, sprofondo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Profuma di pane caldo e burro.

Accosta le labbra al mio orecchio. «Vai laggiù a tuo rischio e pericolo. Quando tornerai, _se_ tornerai, sposerai il primo pretendente che nelle tue settimane di assenza sarò riuscita a trovare. Se non accetterai la sua proposta, ti rimanderò dritta dritta in quell’inferno di fuoco e polvere, insieme ai tuoi amici poveri e a quegli assassini a sangue freddo degli elfi. Sono stata chiara? Annuisci una volta sola, se hai capito».

Mi raggelo. E annuisco una volta sola.

«Bene». Mi allontana da sé, rivolgendomi un sorriso caloroso che mi confonde. Finge per mio padre, conosco bene quel lato di lei: il lato meschino e calcolatore… e nonostante tutto le voglio bene. Non smetti di amare la tua famiglia solo perché ti considera un peso. «Allora ci rivediamo presto, piccola mia». Si allontana, dirigendosi in cucina.

Abbasso gli occhi per nascondere le lacrime. Si asciugano fra le mie ciglia.

Quando sollevo di nuovo lo sguardo, vedo mio padre di fronte a me. Il suo viso largo e un po’ flaccido, pieno di colore, si rischiara in un sorriso affettuoso. Un sorriso sincero.

«Promettimi di stare attenta, Relle», dice.

«Lo prometto».

Mi abbraccia stretta. «Perderti mi spezzerebbe il cuore».

Annuisco piano. «So che il pericolo è reale, padre. Starò attenta».

«Ti voglio bene».

«Ti voglio bene anch’io».

Mi bacia sui capelli, dopodiché segue mia madre in cucina.

Mio fratello è meno incline ai contatti fisici, lo è sempre stato. Si limita a sporgersi verso di me, abbracciandomi con gli occhi azzurri espressivi.

«Vuoi che ti accompagni da Galen domani mattina?», chiede, ma so che dietro l’offerta si cela il sacrificio. Non ha tempo da perdere con me. Il suo lavoro a beneficio della nostra comunità è molto più importante.

Scuoto la testa con un sorriso mesto. «Partirò all’alba. Non voglio che ti stanchi, hai già così tanto lavoro da fare per conto tuo». Gli stringo la spalla con una mano. «Promettimi che farai tutto il possibile per costruire altri rifugi per i sopravvissuti di Mord-Een. Sono in molti, Fergus, e i nostri volontari sono così pochi…».

La sua espressione tesa mostra tutta la sua comprensibile angoscia. «Lo sto facendo, Rellél. Sto facendo davvero tutto il possibile».

Ha usato il mio nome completo, un’abitudine che permetto solo a lui. «Non chiedo nient’altro».

Sorride anche lui. «Buona fortuna». Senza altre inutili smancerie, si affretta verso le sue stanze.

Io mi avvicino al caminetto. L’ultimo ancora in piedi ha il compito di spegnere il fuoco e riordinare la stanza. Di quello se n’è già occupata mia madre, nevrotica come sempre e fissata con la pulizia della casa.

Nonostante gli anni trascorsi nella repressione della mia vera natura, mi mancherà Thorneye. Mi mancherà il mio dolce padre, la mia imperfetta madre, il mio gentile e coraggioso fratello… _Ma devo andare._ Ho studiato per anni, lontano dagli occhi arguti e sospettosi di Greta, le cure mediche degli uomini. So come curare i malati e posso offrire loro provviste fresche, comprensione e affetto. Il mio cuore è aperto a quell’esperienza, per quanto pericolosa sia.

Tutti conoscono la freddezza degli elfi: sono spietati, straordinariamente obbedienti, letali e senza scrupoli. Possono mostrarsi ospitali se il loro Re è interessato a qualche proposta o a qualche offerta, ma possono mutare intenzioni in un battito di ciglia, trasformando una mano tesa nella punta di una freccia o di un coltello.

Quindi sì, so che la mia missione è rischiosa, ma sento di non avere scelta. Io, al loro posto, vorrei che qualcuno aiutasse me, la mia famiglia e i miei amici.

«Sono pronta», dico ad alta voce, a me stessa.

Prendo un secchio di cenere dal sacco nell’angolo e la getto sul fuoco vivo. La luce si spegne all’istante e la stanza piomba nell’oscurità.


	2. Partenza

L’alba è fredda. I colori che tingono l’orizzonte, anziché deprimermi come quando ero bambina, mi riempiono di gioia e di aspettativa: viola, giallo, rosso e arancione dipingono il cielo tutt’intorno al sole nascente dietro le alte montagne del Nord. Sarà di sicuro una bella giornata.

Ho indossato la mia veste migliore, anche se un po’ vecchia, scucita e anonima: un comodo e pratico abito marrone, bello caldo, con tanto di mantella blu e cuffietta bianca (i miei capelli sono troppo lunghi, non riuscirei a spostarmi in tranquillità avendoli sciolti sulle spalle).

La città si sta svegliando. I primi agricoltori, i primi pescatori e i primi allevatori gironzolano per i prati verdi e per le fin troppo numerose strade di scoloriti mattoni brunastri, pronti per iniziare la loro lunga e faticosa giornata. Mi guardano tutti un po’ sorpresi, perché normalmente a quell’ora del mattino le donne riposano nei loro letti, oppure preparano colazioni abbondanti per i figli e i mariti.

Le giovani maritate della mia età sono fin troppe, secondo la mia opinione.

Io li ignoro, per quanto mi è possibile, e proseguo dritta per la mia strada.

Galen e Azure vivono ai margini della città, nell’unica brughiera gialla autunnale di Rohandor, in una piccola capanna di legno e fieno. Hanno un cavallo, qualche mucca e un paio di galline. Vivono di ciò che la natura dona loro, senza consumare né carne né pesce, poiché trovano ingiusto il pensiero di nutrirsi di altri esseri viventi. Avevo dodici anni quando presi il loro esempio, rifiutandomi categoricamente di mangiare qualunque tipo di carne, vivendo a frutta e verdura. Avevo fatto uscire di senno la mia povera madre.

«Ciao, Flirr», saluto il loro bellissimo cavallo bruno, folta criniera bianca e straordinari occhi scuri intelligenti. «Ti ho portato una bella mela rossa». La sfilo dal cestino che ho con me, tenendo in bilico la mia saccoccia sulla spalla sinistra, e gliela porgo a palmo aperto.

Flirr l’annusa per un istante, dopodiché l’afferra con i denti e la ingoia felicemente.

Torno sul vialetto di erba e ghiaia. Una volta giunta di fronte alla piccola porta di legno sottile, busso.

Azure viene ad aprire con un sorriso radioso sulle labbra carnose. “Buongiorno, Relle. Ti stavamo aspettando. Hai fatto colazione?”. I capelli ricci e corvini sono stretti in una crocchia sulla nuca; gli occhi neri brillano come due stelle; la pelle color rugiada e levigata è leggermente più rosea sugli zigomi sporgenti. È davvero molto bella, e più che una contadina sembra una principessa travestita da mendicante.

«No», rispondo, entrando nell’immenso salotto. Cucina, salotto e sala da pranzo sono tutte unite, le une attaccate alle altre. Le uniche due stanze separate sono la camera da letto e il bagno.

Azure richiude la porta dietro di sé. «Perfetto. Ho appena sfornato un paio di pagnotte e le uova sono belle calde. Ti va di unirti a noi?».

«Certo», rispondo riconoscente. «Sei molto gentile, Azure».

Mi precede nella minuscola sala da pranzo. «Devo esserlo, Relle cara. Sei come una figlia per noi. Ti conosciamo da quando pochi mesi!». Tira fuori un barattolo giallo da uno stipetto in alto a destra. «Sono riuscita a raccogliere un po’ di miele, la scorsa settimana. So che ti piace».

Sento i miei occhi brillare e lo stomaco brontolare. «Adoro il miele!». Ne prendo una generosa cucchiaiata. «Dov’è Galen?», chiedo mentre mi passa una pagnotta bollente e un piatto di uova fumanti.

«Oh, si sta ancora preparando. Ieri notte è rimasto sveglio fino a tardi per sistemare il carro e i sacchi di grano. Fortunatamente siamo riusciti a ricavare sufficienti provviste per sostentare gli abitanti di Mord-Een per un altro mese». Prepara un altro piatto di uova per Galen. La sua espressione è rigida. «Oltre noi e te, Relle, non ci sono altri volontari. I cittadini di Rohandor reputano Mord-Een già perduta».

Sento una ruga di tensione formarsi tra le mie sopracciglia. «Nessun regno è perduto finché c’è ancora qualcuno disposto a lottare per esso».

Azure sorride. «Sei proprio una cara ragazza. Hai un cuore così puro. Mi raccomando, non perderlo mai».

Annuisco a testa bassa, anche se non so bene cosa significhi. Un cuore puro non dovrebbe essere un cuore che ha la libertà di scegliere e sceglie il bene, sempre? Io non avevo mai potuto scegliere per me stessa. Le poche decisioni che avevo preso da sola, per conto mio, le avevo strappate a mia madre tramite la politica del “una cosa a te, una cosa a me”. Non ho mai pensato che il mio cuore fosse puro. Il mio cuore è solo… acerbo.

Azure solleva lo sguardo e s’illumina di un altro sorriso raggiante. «Oh, qualcuno qui si è svegliato».

Galen entra nella stanza con passo rigido e stanco. Indossa degli abiti semplici, comodi. I ricci capelli neri, tagliati molto corti, rendono la pelle del suo viso scavato ancora più pallida, come la barba scura e gli occhi marroni. Le rivolge uno sguardo breve, pieno d’attenzione, poi guarda me e fa un piccolo sorriso. Galen non è un uomo molto espansivo.

«Buongiorno», dice accomodandosi a tavola. «Che buon profumino».

Azure gli serve la sua porzione e si siede con noi. «Uova e pagnotte, il tuo piatto preferito».

«Assolutamente», conferma lui, prendendo un boccone di uova bollenti. «Buongiorno, Relle».

«Buongiorno, Galen».

«Hai portato tutto il necessario con te? Abiti, candele, medicine?». È un uomo pratico ed essenziale, va dritto al sodo senza mezzi termini. Lo apprezzavo per questo.

Annuisco. «Sì. Ho reperito alcune erbe giù a valle, ma posso trovare quelle che mi mancano a Mord-Een».

«Se è sopravvissuto qualcosa», bofonchia lui a bassa voce.

Azure s’incupisce. «Gli elfi sono molto legati alla natura. Non la ferirebbero in alcun modo, neppure per impedire al popolo nemico di curarsi o di nutrirsi. Reperiremo tutto il necessario, tranquillo».

Galen mi lancia un’occhiata curiosa da sotto le lunghe ciglia nere.

Arrossisco. Non sono abituata a essere fissata, neppure dall’uomo che, in tutto e per tutto, è come un secondo padre per me.

«Vieni vestita così?», dice accennando al mio abito lungo e pesante.

Ora il mio viso è in fiamme.

Azure spalanca gli occhi e la bocca. «Galen!».

Galen boccheggia e si affretta a spiegarsi: «No, no, non intendevo… è solo che il viaggio durerà mezza giornata, dovremo far riposare Flirr, e ci serve la massima comodità. Questo intendevo. Non hai un paio di pantaloni?».

Come ho detto, non sono abituata che si noti la mia femminilità. In casa Thorneye non succedeva mai, se non per ricordarmi che dovevo sposarmi e sfornare un mucchio di marmocchi.

Scuoto la testa. «A casa mia non è permesso».

Galen grugnisce qualcosa in merito a sua sorella, mia madre, un’imprecazione come “Testa di troll”, qualsiasi cosa significhi.

«Io ne ho un paio vecchio», mi dice Azure. «Usavo i pantaloni quando lavoravo nei campi agricoli, allora era permesso. Se non ti senti troppo a disagio a indossarli, posso prestarteli».

Le sorrido. «Grazie».

Ricambia il mio sorriso e si alza. «Torno tra un momento». E sparisce dietro l’angolo, con tutta probabilità diretta in camera da letto.

Noto che non ha mangiato molto. Il suo piatto è praticamente intatto. La capisco, neppure io mi sento a mio agio a mangiare una colazione così buona sapendo che il popolo vicino, un tempo nostro amico e alleato, patisce la fame. Però ci servono energie per il viaggio, perciò mando giù il disgusto insieme all’ultimo boccone di uova e pagnotta.

Galen sembra pensarla come me, perché ingurgita la sua porzione rapidamente, in un batter d’occhio, e dopo un rutto rumoroso che fa arrossire entrambi, si alza in piedi, scusandosi, e si avvia in giardino per preparare Flirr, il carro e provvedere perché il vicino – lo scontroso e burbero Belva – si occupi delle galline e delle mucche mentre loro sono via.

Azure ritorna pochi minuti dopo, mentre sono impegnata a lavare i piatti nella minuscola vaschetta di legno per i due pesci rossi che Galen ha salvato dal lago contaminato dai troll. In mano regge un lungo abito marrone che al posto della gonna presenta due “aree” separate. Il colore è banale, certo, ma il tessuto è lanoso e caldo. Se non conoscessi la sua avversione per la carne, direi che è pelle d’orso. Probabilmente si tratta di un tessuto trattato appositamente per gli agricoltori che seminavano in inverno.

«È perfetto», dico, stringendo le mani bagnate intorno alla stoffa morbida.

Azure sorride, un’onda di nostalgia le segna il volto. «Ho trascorso quasi vent’anni nei campi agricoli di Rohandor, prima di sposarmi e trasferirmi in città. Era un lavoro faticoso, davvero molto faticoso, ma a suo modo soddisfacente. Mi ero fatta moltissimi amici che purtroppo non sono sopravvissuti a tutti gli inverni». Il suo sorriso gioioso si allenta un poco. «È un cimelio prezioso… mi ricorda che i giorni migliori della vita di ognuno di noi devono ancora venire». Solleva gli occhi, aprendosi in un altro sorriso amorevole. «Voglio che lo tenga tu».

Sgrano i miei, totalmente colta alla sprovvista. «Oh no, non posso accettare...».

«Invece sì che puoi». Stringe le mani ruvide intorno alle mie, sopra il vestito. «Mi sei infinitamente più preziosa di questo vecchio ricordo, Relle». Mi posa una mano sulla guancia. «Conservalo e rammenta: i giorni migliori della tua vita devono ancora venire».

Vedo le mie lacrime riflesse nei suoi occhi. Non ho mai avuto questo tipo di rapporto con mia madre. Greta non è mai stata un’amica, una sorella, un punto di riferimento. Azure sì.

Sorride di nuovo, spazzando via l’emozione e la tristezza. «Forza, andiamo. Ci attende un viaggio lungo e sfibrante».

Mentre Azure raggiunge Galen in giardino, mi prendo qualche minuto per prepararmi nella loro camera. Da bambina avevo indossato diverse volte i pantaloni per le lezioni a cavallo con Fergus, ricordavo ancora come si portavano. Tuttavia, dopo averli indossati mi sento una stupida. Sono scomodi e un po’ larghi sulla mia pancia piatta.

La cuffietta cade per terra mentre allaccio la mantella blu intorno al collo sottile, e la mia immensa chioma di capelli corvini precipita oltre la spalla, sulle gambe. Mi affretto a sistemare il danno, quando sento Azure entrare nella stanza. Il suo passo è inconfondibile: delicato, come per chiedere il permesso.

«Perché li nascondi sempre? Sono talmente belli», dice avvicinandosi.

Sospiro. «Mia madre dice che la bellezza è un capriccio, un simbolo di seduzione usato dalle donne tristi e prive di coraggio che desiderano attirare l’attenzione degli uomini tramite l’involucro di pelle». Sospiro di nuovo. «È da quando avevo quindici anni che non mi permette di tenerli sciolti fuori di casa. Ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine».

Sento le sue dita sottili e un po’ callose accarezzarmi la nuca. «Ma è un peccato, non credi? Dopotutto, la bellezza è un dono come l’intelligenza, la buona salute e un cuore compassionevole. Perché nascondere l’uno e non gli altri?». Con movimenti fluidi e veloci intreccia i miei capelli. «Non devi mai nascondere chi sei agli occhi del mondo. Se ti sembra troppo vasto, troppo feroce, rammenta chi sei e aggrappati alla tua vera natura con tutte le tue forze».

È proprio questo il problema: non lo so. Non so chi sono, né chi devo essere. Come potrei? Sono cresciuta all’interno di una gabbia dorata che mi ha repressa e costretta ad atti di ribellione disperati, come la rinuncia alla carne e quel viaggio a Mord-Een.

«Chi sono?», sussurro ad alta voce.

«Sei una donna», risponde Azure. «Non sei priva di coraggio, né triste. Sei forte, combattiva, e puoi essere letale tanto quanto e più degli uomini. I tuoi meravigliosi capelli indomiti riflettono la ribellione che si cela nel tuo spirito. Non sei una bambola ripiena di fieno, Relle. Sei una donna. Sii fiera di esserlo». Finisce di acconciare i miei capelli, e mi ritrovo con una lunga treccia spessa che scivola sinuosa sulla mia schiena.

La accarezzo, pensierosa.

Mi prende il viso fra le mani. «Vedrai, sarà tutto diverso quando torneremo da Mord-Een. Te lo prometto».

«In che modo? Quante cose possono cambiare in sole tre settimane?». Il mio è un commento ironico, ma lei mi prende sul serio.

Il suo sorriso si fa misterioso. «Più di quante tu non possa immaginare».

Non capisco la sua allusione e non ho il tempo di approfondire il discorso. È giunto il momento di partire.

Seguo Azure di sotto e poi in giardino. Galen è già a cavallo. Il carro è pieno, tranne per un piccolo spazio sgombro riservato a me e ad Azure. Salgo prima io, poi la aiuto a fare lo stesso.

«Pronte?», ci chiede Galen facendo schioccare le redini.

«Pronte», risponde Azure con una risata cristallina.

Il mio cuore batte forte, più forte del normale. Ho le mani sudate, e mai prima d’ora mi sono sentita così impaziente e determinata.

Sì, sono pronta.


	3. Mord-Een

Le prime ore di quel lungo viaggio trascorrono in silenzio; gli unici suoni degni di nota provengono dalla natura, dai canti degli uccelli e il frusciare del vento fra gli alberi.

Poi, dopo un paio di canzoni canticchiate a voce alta per fornirci allegria (Galen è terribilmente stonato), mentre attraversiamo il confine di terra bruciata di Mord-Een, le nostre voci si spengono all’unisono e i nostri volti s’incupiscono.

Le mura grigie e lontane del regno sono tristi e angosciose come gli alberi morti e il terreno devastato. Ci sono coperte e oggetti sparsi un po’ dappertutto, sulle tombe dei caduti, perlopiù cittadini volenterosi. Avevano lottato, malgrado la palese inferiorità numerica e le scarsi doti in battaglia. Avevano lottato, e questo è tutto ciò che conta.

Almeno gli elfi avevano avuto la decenza di permettere ai sopravvissuti di seppellire i propri cari. Ma non è sufficiente, neanche un po’. Tutto per un pugno di gemme bianche che non possono assolutamente competere con il valore della vita umana.

Finalmente, dopo mezza giornata di viaggio e tre pause per far riposare Flirr e nutrirci, raggiungiamo il cancello di Mord-Een.

Due elfi in armatura dorata sostano all’entrata. Altri elfi, disposti in una fila ordinata, presidiano le alte mura. Non sono in molti, ma questo non mi sorprende: è un regno piccolo e poco protetto, chi potrebbe occuparlo con loro a fare da guardia? Forse qualcun altro interessato alle gemme bianche? Difficile a credersi.

Galen scende dal carro con movimenti lenti e calcolati, senza fretta. Gli elfi seguono ogni suo gesto con grande attenzione e un filo di educato interesse. Non rappresentiamo di certo una minaccia, per loro.

Sono tutti straordinariamente belli, mi vedo costretta ad ammettere. Più degli esseri umani. Volti glabri e perfetti, occhi accesi, capelli lisci lucenti, corpi agili e snelli… D’altronde, i fiori più belli sono spesso anche i più letali. Non bisogna mai farsi ingannare dalle apparenze.

Galen fa tre passi pesanti verso di loro, dopodiché si ferma e inizia a parlare: «Siamo qui per consegnare i viveri ai sopravvissuti. Ci è stato riferito che è possibile accedere all’interno delle mura e soggiornare per il tempo necessario a curare i feriti. Abbiamo consegnato una scorta più di due mesi fa, ma gli abitanti non sono stati ancora rilasciati».

Nessuno di loro accenna a rispondere.

«Visto e considerato che non avete concesso ai cittadini di lasciare il regno per raggiungere quello più vicino, ovvero il nostro, siamo qui per recapitare un’ulteriore scorta», prosegue Galen.

Il silenzio persiste, assoluto e snervante.

Galen mantiene la calma, ma persino lui comincia a innervosirsi quando si accorge della loro palese disattenzione alle sue parole.

«Se non siete liberi di prendere decisioni per conto vostro, potete dirmi con chi posso parlare che ha il potere di farlo?».

Altro silenzio.

Galen fa un altro passo in avanti, e questa volta gli elfi reagiscono. Sfilano gli archi dalla cintura e incoccano le frecce con un movimento invisibile, perfettamente sincronizzato.

Azure si alza e fa per scendere dal carro, ma Galen le fa segno di non muoversi.

«Non siamo qui per sfidare la vostra autorità», precisa Galen, sempre posato.

Gli archi rimangono tesi.

«Siamo disarmati. Non avete nessun diritto di minacciare le nostre vite in questo modo!».

«Chi osa dire cosa abbiamo o non abbiamo il diritto di fare?», esplode una voce dall’alto delle mura. Una voce vellutata e maschile.

Sollevo lo sguardo.

Un altro elfo. La differenza è che i suoi capelli sono di un biondo luminoso, quasi bianco, e il suo viso è leggermente più espressivo. Per il resto, è identico a tutti gli altri. Freddo e imperturbabile.

Galen risponde: «Io e la mia famiglia siamo venuti qui per consegnare medicine e provviste ai prigionieri intrappolati nel regno perduto di Mord-Een».

L’elfo inclina la testa di mezzo centimetro, senza dire una parola.

«Ci è stato riferito che un solo carro ogni due mesi ha il permesso di accedere all’interno delle mura. Ne sono trascorsi quasi cinque dalla battaglia che ha portato questa devastazione. I prigionieri sono ancora prigionieri. Il motivo per cui siamo qui».

L’elfo medita per un altro minuto. Poi grida qualcosa alle guardie, le quali rinfoderano gli archi e spalancano il cancello. Ha usato la lingua elfica, una mistura incomprensibile di versi musicali e parole armoniose.

Galen fa per ringraziare l’elfo bianco, ma quello è già svanito. Torna indietro, monta a bordo del carro e ci conduce oltre il confine delle mura.

Mord-Een all’interno è giusto un po’ meno angosciosa rispetto all’esterno: i giardini sono ancora intatti, l'aria profuma di primavera nascente, mentre l'olezzo del sangue di coloro che hanno opposto resistenza è stato trascinato via dalle ultime correnti invernali. Non si vede nessuno in giro, le case sono chiuse e le finestre sbarrate. Non hanno il permesso di uscire dalle loro abitazioni, intuisco. La miniera che conserva le gemme bianche sorge proprio al centro della città, sotto la fontana dedicata al sindaco defunto, ormai distrutta. È circondata da elfi impegnati a scavare e a raccogliere il tesoro. Conto le pietre: quattro. Non ce ne devono essere molte altre rimaste nella cava.

L’elfo bianco rispunta nell’istante in cui il cancello viene richiuso alle nostre spalle. È alto e smilzo, fluido nei movimenti. Gli occhi sono grandi e color del cielo, cangianti, freddi e distaccati. C’è qualcosa di diverso in lui… il suo viso è meno statico.

Fa una smorfia, girando intorno al nostro piccolo e misero carro. «Provviste e medicine, hai detto. Nient’altro?». Accento e linguaggio semplice, ecco com’è la sua voce.

«Sei libero di controllare», ribatte Galen, sereno.

L’elfo riflette un istante, dopodiché strattona la coperta che avvolge i sacchi pieni di frutta, verdura, erbe medicinali e grano secco. Li slega tutti con un unico movimento lesto del coltello e controlla minuziosamente il contenuto. Soddisfatto o insoddisfatto che sia (probabilmente si aspettava delle armi o qualche altro mezzo per far evadere i prigionieri), ci fa cenno di seguirlo.

Sia io che Azure scendiamo dal carro e proseguiamo a piedi. Galen stringe le briglie e guida Flirr attraverso la piazza sommersa dalla polvere e dai calcinacci.

Il mio sguardo viene catturato nuovamente dallo scintillio delle gemme. Splendono sopra una tela di finissimi fili d’oro intrecciati, e gli elfi le maneggiano con grande cura e referenza, quasi fossero _vive_. Non è giusto che abbiano mosso guerra contro un piccolo regno per una quantità così esigua di stupide pietruzze… Il loro re deve essere una creatura terribilmente avida e crudele.

Per un solo, breve istante, immagino come sarebbe rubare una delle loro preziose gemme e vederli impazzire. Un sorriso m’incurva gli angoli delle labbra. Non sono mai stata una persona vendicativa, ma in questo caso non si tratterebbe di vendetta, quanto più di giustizia.

Non ho il tempo di approfondire l’idea quanto vorrei. Seguo Galen e Azure verso il vecchio municipio, da sempre il ritrovo sicuro dei cittadini. È chiuso, e le voci che provengono dall’interno si zittiscono non appena odono il rumore del nostro carro in avvicinamento.

L’elfo bianco si ferma ai piedi della scalinata di legno e si volta verso di noi. «La maggior parte dei sopravvissuti si trova qui dentro. I pochi abitanti rimasti si nascondono nelle proprie case e hanno il divieto di uscirne. Potrete andare da loro domani mattina».

Galen annuisce, secco.

Io e Azure ci prepariamo a tirare giù i sacchi pesanti dal carro. Sono esile e minuta, non ho molta forza nelle braccia, per cui faccio affidamento sulle gambe. Non voglio che tutto il lavoro pesi sulle spalle di Azure. Per quanto sia forte, non è più giovane come una volta.

L’elfo ci lancia un’occhiata. Poi, inaspettatamente, sospira e si avvicina per aiutarci. Prende quattro sacchi in una volta sola e va a depositarli in cima alla scalinata, vicino alle doppie porte sbarrate del municipio. Azure ne tira su un altro e l’elfo glielo sfila dalle mani. Lei lo ringrazia con un sorriso che lo prende un po’ in contropiede. Galen ne prende altri due e li trascina, sbuffando e imprecando, a destinazione.

Il mio sacco non è più pesante dei loro, però fatico lo stesso a sostenerlo. I muscoli delle braccia e della schiena bruciano, le ginocchia mi tremano. Stringo i denti.

L’elfo si avvicina a braccia tese, come per sfilarmi il sacco dalle mani.

All’improvviso mi irrigidisco. Non voglio che le sue mani sporche di sangue mi tocchino. Non m’interessa se vuole solo aiutare, non posso sopportare il pensiero che mi sfiori.

«Ce la faccio!», sbotto a mezzo metro dalle sue dita pallide e affusolate.

Lui inarca le sopracciglia, non so se più offeso o stupito dalla mia reazione. Tuttavia si tira indietro, incamminandosi nella direzione opposta, verso la piazza.

Tra un respiro affannato e l’altro, riesco a portare su anche l’ultimo sacco. Lo poso a terra con un lamento. Ho i muscoli a pezzi.

Azure mi lancia un’occhiata morbida. «Voleva soltanto aiutare».

Rispondo a testa bassa e a labbra strette. «Non m’interessa. Le sue mani sono macchiate del sangue dei nostri amici».

A questo non sa cosa rispondere.

Galen si avvicina alle doppie porte del municipio e bussa vigorosamente. «Aprite!».

«Cosa volete?», domanda una voce maschile, ovattata, dall’altra parte. «Nessuno di voi entra e nessuno di noi esce. Questo è il nostro accordo!».

«Siamo Galen, Azure e Rellél di Rohandor. Siamo qui per consegnarvi i viveri».

«Rellél?», chiede la voce dietro la porta.

Spalanco gli occhi e le mie labbra si tendono istantaneamente in un sorriso. «Sì, sono io».

Le serrature si aprono, le porte si spalancano. Fa capolino il bel viso pallido, occhi blu e capelli scuri, di Quentin.

«Rellél!», grida precipitandosi ad abbracciarmi.

Il suo corpo è solido, muscoloso e forte. Mi premo contro di lui, un’emozione viva e pulsante nel cuore.

Quentin ride, ebbro di gioia, e mi rimette a terra. Le sue mani mi cingono delicatamente il viso. «Non posso crederci… sei davvero qui! Non sei una visione, vero?».

Mi rifletto nei suoi occhi blu cobalto. «No. Sono davvero qui».

Il suo viso si fa serio di colpo. «Per quanto sia felice di vederti, non saresti dovuta venire. È pericoloso».

Scrollo le spalle. «Posso sempre andarmene, se vuoi».

Si acciglia, dopodiché s’illumina di un altro sorriso. «Troppo tardi, non ti lascerò andare così facilmente. Anzi, a pensarci bene, penso proprio che non ti lascerò andare via mai più!».

Le mie guance scottano, mentre il mio corpo freme di contentezza.

Azure si avvicina a noi con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. «Posso salutarti anch’io, giovanotto?».

Quentin ricambia il sorriso e la stringe subito in un caloroso abbraccio. «Sono così felice di vedervi. Tutti quanti».

«Ah, davvero? Per un momento ho pensato che avessi visto solo Rellél!». Mi fa l’occhiolino da sopra la sua spalla.

Quentin mi sbircia di sottecchi. «Per un momento è stato così».

Se possibile, arrossisco ancora di più.

Galen si gira verso di noi. «Avete finito con le smancerie? Non sono un mulo, sapete?».

Quentin annuisce. «Scusa, Galen».

Lui borbotta qualcosa di intellegibile, sollevando due sacchi pesanti.

Quentin lancia un fischio.

Sulla porta compaiono cinque uomini, due vecchi e tre giovani, che si impegnano a raccogliere i sacchi rimanenti. Quentin ne prende tre e li porta dentro. Io lo seguo.

L’interno del municipio, a causa delle finestre sbarrate, è molto buio e polveroso. Il legno scricchiola sotto i nostri piedi. Il pulviscolo fluttua nell’aria illuminato debolmente dalle sporadiche scie di luce che penetrano dagli infissi. Fa caldo e l’umidità mi si appiccica subito al collo e ai capelli.

Esitando, pochi minuti dopo il nostro ingresso, una cinquantina di persone si fa avanti per aiutarci con i sacchi. I giovani sono tutti sotto i vent’anni, qualche uomo e qualche donna sui trenta, ma perlopiù i sopravvissuti sono vecchi e bambini. E sono affamati, è evidente da come fissano le provviste. Ma non ancora disperati al punto da lanciarsi su di noi per prenderle.

Una ragazza rossa di capelli, più bassa di me di qualche centimetro e più magra, all’incirca della mia età, mi rivolge un sorriso timido, chiedendomi silenziosamente di dividere il peso del mio sacco con lei. Rispondo al sorriso un po’ goffamente e accetto l’offerta.

Al piano di sopra ci sono almeno altre sessanta persone e si affacciano tutte dalla ringhiera di legno per osservarci mentre depositiamo i sacchi e cominciamo ad aprirli per spartirne il contenuto.

Un uomo alto, pallido e ben piazzato, con tanto di capelli, barba e baffi bianchi, si sporge pericolosamente dalla ringhiera. Con una mano si regge il cappello in bilico sulla testa. «Ehi, ragazzo, che succede?».

Quentin solleva lo sguardo. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si posiziona sotto una lama di luce, in modo da rendersi visibile al resto degli ospiti.

«Sono arrivate le provviste, Titus», risponde lui. «Dalla città di Rohandor».

«AH! Era ora!», esclama Titus prendendo le scale. Per essere così vecchio ha una forza e un’agilità sorprendenti. Si piazza davanti a Galen e gli porge una mano grossa e muscolosa. Se la stringono energicamente. «Vi aspettavamo da un po’. Dov’eravate finiti?».

«Abbiamo dovuto reperire tutto il necessario e purtroppo c’è voluto più tempo del previsto», risponde Galen, diplomatico. «Abbiamo raccolto quello che potevamo».

Quentin si prende l’onere di fare le presentazioni. «Quest’uomo è Titus Beo-Durr, il fratello minore del sindaco».

Azure si acciglia. «Ma il cognome del sindaco di Mord-Een non era Milligan?».

Titus guarda me e strizza l’occhio. Poi torna a concentrarsi su Azure. «È attenta, la signora. Sì, in effetti il cognome di quel poveraccio di mio fratello era Milligan. Il mio passato è alquanto… particolare e nebuloso, direi».

«Titus è un lontano cugino della famiglia di nani Beo-Durr», spiega Quentin, cauto.

Galen lo fissa con la fronte aggrottata. «Cugino dei nani?».

«Acquisito», precisa Titus. «Quella matta di mia madre ha avuto la bella idea di tradire mio padre pochi anni dopo la nascita di mio fratello. Così mi ha spedito per un po’ da un suo amico nano di vecchia conoscenza, nell’attesa che il vecchio tirasse le cuoia, e lì sono cresciuto per quattordici anni. Ormai mi considerano uno di famiglia».

Ci scambiamo tutti uno sguardo imbarazzato.

Galen evidentemente ritiene concluse le spiegazioni, poiché si affretta a riportare la conversazione su una strada più sicura. «Io sono Galen. Lei è mia moglie Azure, e lei è mia nipote Relle».

Titus ci rivolge uno sguardo amichevole a turno. «Piacere, piacere».

«Gli elfi ci hanno fatto parecchie storie all’ingresso, rispetto all’ultima volta. Sai dirmi il motivo?».

Titus fa di nuovo quel verso strozzato, un «AH!» deciso e sardonico, che trovo molto divertente.

«Semplice, amico mio. Hanno raccolto quasi tutte le gemme bianche. Ne rimangono due o poco più. Non ricordo precisamente quante sono… sono passati molti anni dall’ultima volta che abbiamo mandato qualcuno nella cava. Quel posto cade a pezzi». Sbuffa sonoramente, guardandosi attorno. I sacchi sono aperti e le provviste stanno venendo spartite equamente. «Se non ricordo male ce ne sono sette. Sette gemme bianche di pura luce stellare. Molto rare, molto preziose per il re degli elfi».

«Avranno pure un valore per il loro re, ma perché tanta violenza? Non hanno cercato un compromesso prima della guerra? Un accordo?», domanda Azure.

«Oh, sì, a quanto mi risulta lo hanno fatto. Mio fratello era un idiota, non ha voluto cedere. Quel tesoro era la nostra unica risorsa in caso di rovina e… immagino che abbia preferito crepare, piuttosto che vederlo perso per sempre».

Un momento di silenzio, poi riprende a parlare. «Ad ogni modo, tutti conoscono il motivo di tanta ferocia. Le leggende parlano chiaro, amici miei. A casa Beo-Durr se ne ciarlava sempre! Erano le mie favole della buonanotte preferite».

«E sarebbe?», chiede Galen, perplesso.

«La leggenda delle Sette Sorelle Bianche, ovviamente».

«La leggenda delle Sette Sorelle Bianche?», chiede Azure, interdetta. «Riguarda le gemme, giusto?».

Prima che Titus possa rispondere, interviene un altro uomo. Un uomo che è presente in uno o due dei miei ricordi passati. Il padre di Quentin, Seregor Beck.

«Sette gemme, sette sorelle», dice avanzando sotto la luce fioca. È alto, ha le spalle larghe ed è calvo. Le sopracciglia sono cespugliose e nere come quelle di Quentin, il sorriso ugualmente affabile, ma gli occhi sono color verde smeraldo, così come il completo sporco di polvere che indossa. «Per far funzionare le gemme e comunicare con le stelle, servivano la magia elfica e la sapienza spirituale umana. Così furono scelte sette donne elfo, tra le più sagge. Si riunirono portando ciascuna una gemma di purezza stellare e donarono prosperità tramite previsioni accurate per molte lune. Questo finché una di loro non rimase uccisa e il circolo si sciolse. Le gemme furono sepolte in una terra lontana e deserta, la Mord-Een di migliaia di anni fa. Ed ora eccoci qui». Sorride, mostrando i denti bianchi e regolari. «Naturalmente è solo una sciocca leggenda. Il re degli elfi è avaro, tutti conoscono la sua debolezza per le gemme bianche».

Titus Beo-Durr borbotta qualcosa come ‘alla faccia della sintesi, io l’avrei raccontata meglio’, ma tutti lo ignorano.

Galen gli stringe la mano. «Seregor. È un piacere rivederti dopo tanti anni».

«Galen, vecchio amico, il piacere è tutto mio». I suoi piccoli e intensi occhi verdi luccicano mentre si spostano su sua moglie. «Azure cara, ti trovo più bella e più giovane di quando ti ho lasciata. Assolutamente splendida».

«Sarebbe un complimento?», replica Azure con un sorrisetto e un sopracciglio sollevato. Poi scoppia a ridere e gli stringe la mano, prendendola tra le sue. «È bello rivederti, Seregor».

L’attenzione di Seregor si concentra su di me. «Relle… sei così cresciuta! Eri solo una bambina con le treccine quando ho lasciato Rohandor… quanto tempo è passato!», mormora con un pizzico di nostalgia nella voce. «Ma, ahimé, gli affari mi hanno condotto altrove. E dopo la dipartita della mia adorata Ava…». Il suo sguardo si perde nel vuoto per un istante.

Mi avvicino a Quentin e gli stringo la mano. La tristezza sul suo viso evapora all’istante e mi rivolge un sorriso dolce.

«Titus, non credi sia giunto il momento?», domanda Seregor, computo.

Titus annuisce «Ma certo, sì, sì…», borbotta. Batte le mani tre volte. «Forza, gente! Siamo al sicuro! Cibo e medicine sono arrivati! Non fate i maleducati, mostratevi!».

Nell’istante in cui finisce la frase, una fiamma prende vita al piano di sopra, sulla ringhiera. Poi un’altra, un’altra e un’altra ancora. In venti secondi l’interno del municipio è illuminato da centinaia di candele danzanti.

Ah, ecco a che cosa gli servono le candele.

La folla si mette in movimento. Raccolgono i sacchi, se li passano, si spartiscono le provviste. Cantano tutti una canzone antica di cui non conosco le parole, che parla di guerra, ballate e un tragico amore. Quentin continua a sorridermi come un bambino felice mentre intorno a noi tutto prende vita.

Io, Quentin, Titus, Galen, Azure e Seregor assistiamo allo spettacolo, ognuno con un’espressione diversa sul viso. La mia è un misto di gioia, divertimento, sorpresa e stanchezza.

A fine canzone, ognuno siede per terra con la propria porzione di cibo. Per le cure mediche meno urgenti provvederemo domani. Siamo tutti esausti.

Io bevo la mia porzione di zuppa d’avena in compagnia di Galen e Azure, mentre Quentin, dall’altra parte del salone lungo e largo, siede accanto a Titus. Ogni tanto lo sbircio di nascosto e lo sorprendo a fissarmi. Ci sorridiamo l’un l’altra come due stupidi, prima di abbassare goffamente lo sguardo e riprendere a cenare.

Galen scambia un’ultima parola con Titus, prima di coricarsi. Immagino che voglia mettere a punto il programma per l’indomani. Poco dopo torna da noi e si sdraia vicino ad Azure.

Io mi raggomitolo dall’altra parte, chiudendo gli occhi. Sono sfinita, perciò mi addormento subito.

Sono ormai prigioniera di un sogno confuso sulla vetta di una montagna innevata quando, ore dopo, qualcuno mi scrolla gentilmente la spalla, cercando di svegliarmi. Spalanco gli occhi di scatto e Quentin mi posa una mano sulla bocca per impedirmi di urlare. Guardo fuori dagli infissi: la luna piena è alta nel cielo, dev’essere notte fonda.

«Che cosa c’è?», sussurro sotto le sue dita.

«Non abbiamo avuto modo di stare un po’ da soli. Sono passati secoli! Te la senti di uscire?».

Lancio un’occhiata alla porta. «È sicuro?».

Il suo sorriso si allarga. «Conosco un segreto».

Sa perfettamente che “segreto” è la parola chiave per ottenere tutto ciò che vuole da me. Sono una persona molto curiosa.

Balzo in piedi e lo seguo in fondo al salone.

Quentin sposta un grosso quadro raffigurante il sindaco, facendomi segno di precederlo.

Il cunicolo è buio e umido. Il legno è chiazzato d’acqua piovana che si è infiltrata nelle pareti, perciò è pieno di bozzi. Non è più lungo di venti metri e sul fondo riconosco i contorni luminosi di una porta.

«Un corridoio segreto all’interno del municipio… niente di già visto», commento.

Quentin, alle mie spalle, scoppia a ridere. Il suo respiro caldo mi solletica la nuca.

«Quando lo hai scoperto?», gli chiedo.

«Circa un mese fa, mentre cercavo il modo di uscire da questo posto senza essere visto. È stato Titus a darmi l’idea. Secondo lui suo fratello doveva aver conservato questo posto esattamente com’era prima che diventasse sindaco, e che perciò i passaggi segreti non precedentemente sigillati dovevano essere rimasti intatti. Ce ne sono quattro, compreso questo. Gli altri sono stati chiusi per motivi d’igiene e di sicurezza, ma questo… questo è rimasto aperto».

Be’, si tratta certamente di una bella sorpresa, anche se tutto sommato inutile. Penso di farglielo presente, giusto per capire qual è il suo obiettivo.

«Uscire per fare cosa? Non c’è modo di sfuggire alle guardie, no?».

«Mi servivano delle cose…», risponde lui, enigmatico.

Non aggiunge altro e io nemmeno. Camminare in silenzio in sua compagnia è più di quanto possa desiderare.

Mi precede lungo gli ultimi passi. Mi guarda, un sorriso sulle labbra, dopodiché spalanca la porta.

Impiego qualche minuto per rendermi pienamente conto di dove siamo.

Soffitto a volta, vetrate dipinte con grande maestria, mobili di legno pregiato, tende vaporose… Siamo in una biblioteca, uno dei luoghi più antichi e purtroppo inutilizzati del regno. Quasi nessuno a Mord-Een, come a Rohandor, sa leggere. Io ho imparato grazie a mio padre, e Quentin grazie agli studi privati che gli aveva fatto seguire il suo.

Gli scaffali altissimi sovrastano i minuscoli e rotondi tavolini da lettura. I libri sono pieni di polvere, e proprio per questo incredibilmente affascinanti. Ruvidi, lisci, spessi, sottili, piccoli, grossi… matematica, scienza, lingue, letteratura, filosofia, poesia, astronomia… il loro valore è semplicemente incalcolabile. Altro che un pugno di stupide gemme bianche.

Ne prendo uno dallo scaffale più basso e lo sfoglio lentamente, gustandomi il tocco di ogni singola pagina. Il titolo è: _Storia del Regno degli Uomini._ È di un colore indefinito, fra il marrone e il grigio; profuma di misteri, di emozioni definite in parole. Lo respiro, insieme alla fragranza della polvere.

Con la coda dell’occhio vedo Quentin salire una stretta scala di legno a pioli e prendere due, tre, quattro volumi. Quando torna giù i suoi capelli corvini sono zuppi di pulviscolo, il naso perfetto infarinato di grigio.

«Così sono queste le cose _molto importanti_ che ti servivano. Libri?», domando, chiudendo il libro e tossendo a causa dell’ondata di polvere che si propaga dalle pagine ammuffite. «Pensavo più a qualcosa come a delle armi, oppure a qualche speciale repellente anti-elfo».

Sogghigna. «Naah. Non siamo soldati, non sapremmo cosa farcene di asce o spade. Qualsiasi tentativo di scacciare gli elfi risulterebbe negativo e controproducente».

«Galen è un ottimo boscaiolo e scommetto che neanche Titus se la cava male con le armi».

«Forse hai ragione. Ma, vedi, le persone hanno smesso di curarsi delle cose essenziali, dei piccoli piaceri della vita. A cosa serve per un contadino saper leggere? O per una madre saper scrivere, quando è la sua voce il suo unico potere, il punto di riferimento dei figli? Tempo fa ho deciso di cambiare le cose». Appoggia i libri sul lungo tavolo rettangolare centrale, liscio e nudo, ricoperto di batuffoli di polvere. «Terminati gli studi, ho lasciato casa per aprire un piccolo centro di insegnamento tutto mio, ai margini del regno. Il sindaco è stato gentile con me, e data l’influenza di mio padre, che per una buona causa mi sono concesso per la prima volta in vita mia di sfruttare, ha lasciato che disponessi di una vecchia casa abbandonata come posto di riferimento per tutti coloro che fossero interessati a imparare».

«Quindi, avevo un posto e uno scopo. Andava tutto bene», aggiunge.

«Sei diventato un insegnante?», chiedo a bassa voce, ammaliata dal racconto e dalle ombre espressive sul suo viso.

Annuisce. «Il primo di Mord-Een, il primo di Rohandor». Sospira. «All’inizio non avevo nessuno a cui insegnare. Venivo ignorato e disprezzato. Ma più aiutavo i poveri a comprendere le parole oltre le figure dipinte sulla carta, andando in giro per la città e trascorrendo il mio tempo con chi non aveva un tetto sotto cui stare o un pasto caldo da consumare, più l’attenzione del popolo nei miei confronti si faceva benevola. Capisci? Non solo sedevo con chi era meno fortunato di me e gli offrivo da bere e da mangiare, ma lo _istruivo_. Alla pari dei principi, alla pari di re e di regine.

«A poco a poco le prime madri volenterose hanno iniziato a mostrarsi. Così i mariti, costretti dalle mogli, e i figli, costretti dalle madri». Sbuffa una risatina. «Il senso d’obbligo è presto svanito, per fortuna. Dopotutto, quale senso poteva avere insegnare se lo studente in questione non nutriva alcun desiderio di apprendere? Ora mi considerano un punto di riferimento per la comunità. Pensa, mi hanno persino soprannominato Quentin Colui-Che-Sa». Sorride tra sé e sé. «Non lo ammetterò mai con nessun’altro a parte te, Relle, ma mi piace il mio nuovo titolo. Meglio di Quentin Figlio di Seregor, comunque».

Sorrido anch’io. «Non era meglio Quentin lo Scribacchino? O Quentin il Letterato?».

Arriccia il naso. «Troppo scontati».

«Vero», gli concedo.

«Ad ogni modo, sono riuscito a ricavarmi un mio posto nel regno facendo qualcosa di utile». Il suo sguardo sbiadisce, il suo sorriso si spegne. «E ora è tutto perduto».

Mi fa male al cuore vederlo così triste. Poso una mano sopra la sua, cercando il suo sguardo.

«Niente è mai davvero perduto. Continueremo a lottare».

Il suo viso spigoloso, ancora pieno di ombre, si rischiara appena un po’.

«Mi sei mancata, Relle», sussurra.

«Mi sei mancato anche tu».

Noto improvvisamente, con una punta di imbarazzo, che non siamo mai stati così vicini da… un’eternità. Tempo fa eravamo solo dei bambini, due ragazzini vivaci e spensierati. Ora siamo due adulti. Un uomo e una donna.

Avverto un brivido. Quentin lo nota e lo scambia per la naturale reazione alla temperatura nella biblioteca. Se solo sapesse… Cielo, mi sto comportando come una sedicenne infatuata, con tanto di fremiti nervosi e farfalle nello stomaco.

«Ma certo, hai freddo. Che idiota», dice.

«No, sto benissimo». Ed è la pura e semplice verità.

Si toglie la giacca blu scuro e me la infila, ignorando le mie deboli proteste. Sento il suo dolce profumo, un misto di candele, pane caldo e zucchero. Rabbrividisco di nuovo, questa volta di piacere.

«Grazie», mormoro a bassa voce.

Lui s’illumina di un altro sorriso. «Dovere».

Il nostro contatto visivo persiste ed è intenso, fin troppo per il mio cuore. Distolgo lo sguardo e sfodero un sorrisino impacciato.

«Abbiamo finito?», chiedo, sperando segretamente che mi risponda di no.

Quentin batte le palpebre, aggrotta le sopracciglia e si schiarisce la voce. Sbaglio, o le sue gote sono diventate rosse?

«Sì, certo… ehm, possiamo andare», dice.

Ripercorriamo il corridoio all’inverso. Questa volta non titubo, so esattamente qual è la destinazione e riconosco i bozzi irregolari, passo dopo passo, sotto i miei piedi. Quentin è vicino e tanto basta per farmi sentire al sicuro. La sua giacca è pesante, calda e avvolgente. Non sono mai stata così vicina a raggiungere la felicità prima d’ora.

Una volta rientrati in municipio, Quentin fa grande attenzione a richiudere il quadro con estrema cautela, senza fare rumore. Un _click_ e il passaggio segreto si sigilla dietro di noi. Ci sorridiamo l’un l’altra come due ragazzini. Infrangere le regole è divertente.

Cerco con lo sguardo le figure immobili e famigliari di Galen e Azure e le ritrovo dove le ho lasciate, a dieci metri dalle doppie porte dell’ingresso, accanto al monumento di pietra dell’entrata raffigurante il primo sindaco della città.

Quentin butta l’occhio in fondo al salone, in cerca di Titus, il quale russa amabilmente sgambettando nel sonno. Colpisce alla testa un poveretto che si risveglia di soprassalto e gli volta le spalle con una smorfia furiosa, questa volta tenendosi a debita distanza dai suoi piedi ballerini.

Devo coprirmi la bocca per soffocare una risata.

Quentin fa cenno ai libri che porta sottobraccio. «Grazie per avermi accompagnato a prendere questi. La biblioteca di notte è incantevole, ma un po’ avvilente. È bello avere compagnia, tanto per cambiare».

«Non ti chiederanno dove li hai presi?».

«No. Penseranno che li abbia sgraffignati dalla libreria personale dell’ufficio del sindaco».

Annuisco sovrappensiero. Faccio per togliermi la giaccia, ma lui serra le mani intorno alle mie spalle, in modo che il tessuto non si sposti di un millimetro.

«Tienila tu. Me la ridai domani mattina, d’accordo?».

Annuisco, grata dell’oscurità che non gli consente di vedere la vampata di colore sul mio viso.

«Allora… buonanotte, Quentin».

«Buonanotte, Relle». Si china su di me, e proprio quando penso che stia per baciarmi, appoggia le labbra morbide sul mio zigomo. Sono un po’ delusa ma anche e soprattutto emozionata. Perché correre? Un bacio sulla guancia è un evento da festeggiare, da gustare fino in fondo.

Mi sorride un’ultima volta prima di allontanarsi lungo il salone.

Mentre lo guardo, mi stringo automaticamente nella sua giacca. Prendo un respiro profondo e raggiungo Galen e Azure, sdraiandomi al loro fianco.

Dovrei essere ben lontana dal prendere sonno dopo l’avventura nella biblioteca e il bacio, eppure mi riscopro esausta. Il viaggio è stato lungo, la fatica tanta, l’emozione favolosamente troppa. Ho assoluto bisogno di riposare.

Ficco il naso nella manica della giacca e, inspirando a fondo il profumo di Quentin, mi lascio trasportare nel mondo quieto dei sogni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La maggior parte dei nomi sono scelti a mio gusto. (Rellél è uno dei miei preferiti, particolare e musicale al punto giusto.) Mentre alcuni, nello stile del Signore degli Anelli, sono di origine inglese, germaica o nordica, tranne il cognome Milligan che sarebbe di origine irlandese. Infatti il primo sindaco di Mord-Een è stato un certo Maolagán. 
> 
> Piccolo appunto sul precedente sindaco, una figura divertente e originale: il fratellastro di Titus era solito indossare un orrendo parrucchino a caschetto color arancio e disegnarsi le sopracciglia per nascondere la calvizie; era un uomo grasso amante del cibo, con occhi nocciola gonfi di grasso e una voce stridula. Pur essendo un sempliciotto che era stato eletto per mera discendenza dopo suo padre e suo nonno, era un brav'uomo, forse solo un po’ ingenuo, anche se comico a modo suo, dato che si faceva sempre fregare da quel furbone di Titus.
> 
> Tornando ai nomi:  
> Ava, la defunta moglie di Seregor Beck, è un nome germanico dal possibile significato di "desiderato".  
> Beck, il cognome di Quentin, proviene dall’Inglese Antico bece, dall’Antico Nordico bekkr.
> 
> Se vi piace la storia o semplicemente vi è piaciuto questo capitolo, lasciate kudos❤️ e commentate!


	4. Ladra

Nel sogno vago come un fantasma pallido, avvolta in una lunga veste candida trasparente, su un monte di pietra ghiacciata. La brezza è piacevole, fredda ma anche calda. La luna brilla alta, circondata da un pugno di stelle che sembrano quasi disegnare un arciere a cavallo nel cielo.

Levito sul terreno irregolare come danzando, i miei movimenti sono impercettibili e aggraziati. I miei capelli sono sciolti, liberi di fluttuare insieme al mio corpo. Non mi sono mai sentita così leggera, né più libera. Senza peso e consistenza.

Da lontano scorgo delle figure strette intorno a un falò di pura luce bianca. Le loro vesti scintillano come stelle. Hanno i capelli lunghi quanto i miei, luminosi e liscissimi. Sono donne, tutte ramate, tranne una di loro, la più anziana, la quale porta un’elaborata acconciatura color biondo-argento.

Noto che due di loro si mantengono distanti l’una dall’altra, come se mancasse qualcuno e lo stessero aspettando.

Sono sei. Sei donne-elfo. I loro visi splendidi e perlacei, le orecchie appuntite, il portamento rigido e austero… non possono trarmi in inganno, neppure in sogno.

Recitano parole incomprensibili, cantilenano a mani unite intorno alle alte fiamme argentee.

Mi avvicino ancora un po’, ma quasi subito incontro una barriera invisibile che mi respinge. Uno scudo protettivo che s’increspa solo se sfiorato.

Aguzzo la vista e... rimango scioccata. A quanto pare, sono stata tratta in inganno.

Il fuoco non è semplice luce bianca, fatua e innocua. Il lume incandescente proviene da sette gemme bianche poste sopra un altare di lucida pietra nera, all’interno di una conca poco profonda.

Sto sognando la leggenda delle Sette Sorelle Bianche.

Nel momento stesso in cui me ne rendo conto, il sogno sbiadisce. Così come sono arrivata, levitando lungo la montagna, torno indietro, ripercorrendo il sentiero di gelida pietra grigia senza toccare terra. Le immagini vivide scompaiono, sostituite da una fitta oscurità allarmante. Toglie il respiro.

Mi risveglio di soprassalto, spalancando gli occhi alla luce del sole.

Mi sento stranamente indolenzita e un po’ troppo pesante. Non colgo immediatamente il motivo, ma impiego pochi secondi per rendermi conto che qualcosa non va.

Azure mi tiene stretta a sé e Galen è a pochi passi da noi, incurvato in una posizione di difesa. Ridicolo, non ha neppure un’arma.

Il mio cervello assonnato mette lentamente a fuoco la luce del giorno, sconosciuta fino a poche ore fa, che si apre un varco attraverso le doppie porte sfondate del municipio. I prigionieri di Mord-Een si sono nascosti e rannicchiati negli angoli della stanza, tranne alcuni giovani coraggiosi, compreso Quentin, che si frappongono tra gli elfi intrusi e il resto del popolo indifeso.

«Che cosa volete? Qual è il motivo di questa intrusione?», chiede Seregor Beck freddamente.

Titus brandisce un lungo bastone di legno, probabilmente reperito dalla ringhiera del piano di sopra. È evidente che sa come usarlo e che non teme gli elfi, nonostante l’ovvia inferiorità numerica e la netta superiorità in battaglia.

Quentin è teso e immobile.

Un rumore in alto attira la mia attenzione. Guardo automaticamente in su e vedo gli elfi in armatura perlustrare ogni angolo del municipio. Ordinati, inespressivi e inquisitori.

Che cosa cercano?

«Che succede?», sussurro contro la guancia di Azure.

Lei mi risponde senza staccare gli occhi dagli elfi. «Non lo so. Sono piombati qui come una tempesta di vento neanche cinque minuti fa, poco dopo l’alba. Ci hanno svegliati, non molto gentilmente, accusandoci di aver infranto l’accordo».

Solo ora noto un vecchio che si sta massaggiando la spalla ossuta e un ragazzo che perde sangue dal naso.

Provo un impeto d’ira che non è nella mia natura. Serro i pugni e la mascella.

L’elfo bianco prende la parola. «Qualcuno ci ha derubati, questa notte». Ci scruta con i suoi freddi occhi color ghiaccio, uno a uno. Il suo sguardo mi passa oltre senza neanche vedermi. «In un momento di disattenzione, provocato dall’ingresso di un carro di viveri nel regno», qui lancia uno sguardo ostile a Galen, «qualcuno si è introdotto nella piazza e ha rubato una gemma».

Titus esplode in una grassa risata. «AH! E ve ne siete accorti solo dieci minuti fa? Ben vi sta!».

L’elfo bianco lo fulmina con un’occhiata. «Eravamo troppo impegnati a non far crollare la città sotto i vostri sudici piedi _di ladri_ per controllare che le gemme fossero protette e inviolate. L’alba ci ha svelato il misfatto».

Batto le palpebre, sbigottita. E compiaciuta. Qualcuno è riuscito a ingannarli, a prenderli per il naso!

Be’, non è una buona notizia. Sono qui per trovare il responsabile, per punire, non per ragionare o complimentarsi con il ladro per il suo fegato.

«Non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di lasciare il colpevole impunito», afferma, dando voce alle mie parole. «Ma non vogliamo neppure creare ulteriore scompiglio là dove la guerra ha già portato devastazione e sofferenza».

«E di chi è la colpa, eh?», sbotta Titus a voce alta, guadagnandosi un’altra occhiata torva da parte dell’elfo bianco. «I soldati di Mord-Een, seppur inferiori e poco avvezzi alla guerra, hanno combattuto valorosamente per preservare un regno già in rovina, per proteggere il nostro popolo! Che diritto avevate», avanza verso di lui, «di macchiare del loro sangue queste terre? Di renderci vostri prigionieri, di derubarci?». Ora gli è vicino, troppo vicino, i loro nasi quasi si toccano. «Ti ho sempre reputato un principe onesto, Legolas figlio di Thranduil. Che gran delusione».

L’elfo bianco, Legolas, sgrana gli occhi, come se fosse colpito dalle sue parole. L’onore è un punto debole anche per gli elfi? Molto probabilmente sì, considerata la sua reazione.

«Non è derubare se il tesoro sottratto appartiene alla tua famiglia, Titus seguace dei Nani», ribatte Legolas con egual disprezzo. «Le gemme intrappolate sotto la cava di Mord-Een appartengono agli elfi da generazioni immemori! Da molto prima che il vostro popolo attraversasse queste terre!». Gira intorno a Titus, abbracciando l’intero salone con lo sguardo. «Vi ho promesso che vi avrei lasciati liberi di andare, una volta recuperate le gemme. Ho tutta l’intenzione di mantenere la mia promessa». I numerosi sospiri di sollievo vengono immediatamente troncati dalle sue parole successive. «Tuttavia, non ho mai promesso di lasciarvi andare via _interi_ ». Con un gesto rapido, troppo rapido perché qualcuno possa coglierlo, sguaina due pugnali scintillanti dalla cintura in grembo. «Ora. Il ladro è pronto a prendersi le sue responsabilità e a farsi avanti?».

Il mio sguardo saetta da Azure, Galen a Quentin. Il suo viso è rigido, colmo di rabbia. Io sento la paura stringermi la gola. Non gli avrei permesso di fare del male a nessuno di loro. Sarei morta, piuttosto.

«Sii ragionevole, Legolas», interviene Seregor con un sorriso nervoso. «Chi di noi avrebbe potuto beffare una delle tue guardie?».

«Non lo so», risponde Legolas, spaventosamente calmo. «Immagino che lo scopriremo presto».

Galen fa un passo avanti. «Tutto questo è ridicolo! Non avete nessun diritto di minacciarci!».

Legolas, veloce come un fulmine, solleva il braccio e gli punta la lama alla gola.

Azure lancia un grido e si aggrappa al mio braccio. Terrorizzata quanto lei, osservo l’elfo minacciare la vita dell’uomo che è sempre stato un secondo padre per me.

«È la seconda volta che vanti la pretesa di poter stabilire cosa abbiamo o non abbiamo il diritto di poter fare», dice.

Galen non si lascia intimidire e solleva le mani. «Ti supplico di guardare queste persone. Guardale _veramente_ ».

Legolas, stranamente, forse per il modo in cui ha formulato la sua bizzarra richiesta, lo fa.

«Sono affamati, stanchi, provati dalle perdite… Non sono materialmente in grado di infrangere l’unico accordo che li tutela, rubare una gemma sotto il naso delle vostre irreprensibili guardie e tornare qui come se nulla fosse! Un vero ricattatore sarebbe fuggito dalla città per procurarsi un modo per entrare in trattative con voi e liberare il suo popolo».

Nessuno può negare che le sue parole abbiano senso e siano convincenti. Anzi, sembra quasi che lui stesso abbia preso in considerazione l’idea. Ma lo conoscevo troppo bene: Galen era una brava persona, anteponeva sempre i bisogni degli altri ai propri. Non avrebbe mai corso il rischio di mettere tutti – soprattutto me e Azure – in pericolo.

Legolas pare vacillare per qualche istante. In fretta il suo sguardo torna glaciale, fiero e distaccato. «Sembri averci riflettuto parecchio», commenta aspramente. «Forse dovrei cominciare la perquisizione da te e la tua famiglia».

Accade tutto molto velocemente. Non pensavo che ci avrebbe fatto del male, ma ovviamente nessuno di noi poteva esserne sicuro.

Legolas afferra il braccio di Galen e lui, automaticamente, si ritrae bruscamente. Titus corre in suo aiuto, brandendo il bastone. Legolas lo afferra con una mano, rapidamente e senza guardarlo, mentre il resto degli uomini e delle donne prende lentamente coraggio e si avvicina per intervenire. Vengono subito bloccati dalle guardie elfiche, le quali sguainano archi e frecce e gliele puntano contro.

Azure si precipita da Galen. Sfortunatamente perde l’equilibrio e per non farla cadere sono costretta a sporgermi in avanti, sostenendola, e finisco distesa a terra. Il dolore e l’umiliazione sono minimi, in confronto allo shock che segue.

Un suono cristallino riecheggia per la sala, congelando i presenti.

Lentamente e densamente, lo sguardo livido e stupito di Legolas si posa su di me.

Dalla tasca della giacca che indosso è caduto qualcosa. Abbasso lo sguardo e tutto il mio corpo perde calore e sensibilità.

«Ladra!», sibila qualcuno.

Sono troppo sconvolta per protestare, per urlare la mia innocenza. Com’è possibile? Come poteva essere stata lì per tutto il tempo, senza che io me ne accorgessi?

Sollevo lo sguardo, in cerca di Quentin, di una risposta. La giacca è sua. Lo trovo a poca distanza, il volto pallido come quello di un fantasma. Sembra incredulo e terrorizzato tanto quanto me.

È stato lui, quindi? Non posso crederci… né tantomeno credere al fatto che non sono minimamente furiosa con lui. Certo, avrebbe potuto avvertirmi, o semplicemente riprendersi la giacca prima di darmi la buonanotte… Con tutta probabilità l’emozione lo aveva giocato quanto aveva giocato me.

Ha compiuto un gesto coraggioso, malgrado le disastrose conseguenze. Non posso proprio odiarlo per questo.

Legolas lascia andare Galen e si precipita verso di me. Mi solleva di peso, stringendo le mani affusolate intorno al bavero del mio vestito. I suoi occhi cangianti mi accecano per una frazione di secondo.

«Come puoi essere stata tu?», soffia a un centimetro dal mio viso. «Come hai fatto?».

I miei occhi scivolano su Galen e Azure. Mi rimane solo un modo per proteggerli, per non portarli giù con me, un modo per costringere gli elfi a lasciare la città e salvare il popolo di Mord-Een. Un’ultima occasione di salvare Quentin.

Spesso la soluzione migliore è quella più semplice.

Lo fisso dritto negli occhi, per la prima volta senza timore. «È stato facile. Nessuno nota l’ombra di una donna in una città fantasma». Azure aveva ragione: le donne possono sfruttare meccanismi che gli uomini, neppure gli elfi, possono immaginare o comprendere. Le donne sanno mentire, sedurre e _proteggere_ come nessun’altra creatura. «Sinceramente è stato fin troppo facile. Sono quasi delusa». Non ho mai mentito in tutta la mia vita… per essere la prima volta, me la sto cavando piuttosto bene.

Legolas abbandona la presa sul bavero e mi afferra rudemente per il braccio. Mi mordo l’interno delle guance per non scoppiare a piangere.

«Abbiamo finito qui», annuncia. «Le gemme sono state raccolte, l’ultima perduta è stata ritrovata. Possiamo partire lasciandovi liberi di fare lo stesso». Sento il suo sguardo pungermi la guancia. «E tu, ladra, vieni con noi».

Galen e Azure urlano all’unisono. Lottano, ma è inutile. Gli elfi li circondano, li allontanano. Ho le lacrime agli occhi ma non intendo piangere, non ancora. Non avrei mai pensato che il mio fato potesse un giorno dipendere dagli elfi. L’immaginazione spesso, rispetto alla realtà, è limitata.

Quentin si muove per raggiungermi, ma due elfi lo bloccano all’istante. «Non è vero! Eri con me stanotte! Diglielo, Relle!».

Legolas mi interroga con lo sguardo.

«Sta solo cercando di proteggermi». È la spiegazione più semplice da dare. «Ho fatto tutto da sola».

Quentin si butta addosso alle guardie, sgomitando e tirando calci. Loro rimangono perfettamente immobili, limitandosi a trattenerlo e a respingere i suoi affondi.

Vengo scortata fuori, a passo di marcia.

Non ho paura. Penso di non aver ancora realizzato le conseguenze della mia scelta. Al momento vedo soltanto il lato migliore: Quentin salvo; Galen e Azure vivi; il povero popolo di Mord-Een libero di partire.

Forse il mio sacrificio è stato inutile… forse, perquisendo, avrebbero comunque trovato la gemma nella tasca della giacca di Quentin. A quel punto, però, ci sarebbero stati molti più feriti e pochissime probabilità di ottenere qualsiasi forma d’indulgenza.

In effetti, non capisco perché Legolas non si sia semplicemente limitato a uccidermi seduta stante.

Sento le urla di Galen, Azure e Quentin all’interno del municipio sbarrato, tenuto sotto custodia dagli elfi.

In piazza la cava ormai è vuota, ridotta in pezzi. Terra bruciata e pietre rotte creano una sorta di cerchio intorno ai resti dell’antica fontana famosa in tutto il regno. Ora c’è un cavallo bianco, dal pelo lucido e perfetto, fermo davanti al cancello.

Legolas mi scorta tenendomi stretta per il braccio. Ha una presa formidabile. Giunti al cavallo mi lascia andare, legando una saccoccia dorata (senza alcun dubbio con le gemme bianche al suo interno) alla sella.

«Perché non mi hai ancora ucciso?», domando mestamente.

Risponde senza guardarmi: «Mio padre mi ha ordinato di non commettere ulteriore violenza, là dove ce n’è stata fin troppa».

Gentile da parte sua, penso fra me e me con acidità.

«Non so cosa farmene di te», aggiunge. «Tutti hanno diritto a un giusto processo, anche i ladri. E questo è un caso eccezionale sotto molti punti di vista».

«Intendi per le gemme? O perché sono una donna?».

Il suo viso si contrae, compattandosi. Tira fuori dalla cintura un filo scintillante, arricciato su se stesso. È color argento e anziché essere rigido, malgrado i cerchi concentrici che forma fino a terra, è fluido e morbido.

«Per precauzione», dice, quasi con una smorfia sulle labbra marmoree.

Prima che possa capire cosa intende, con un movimento lesto rilascia il filo, simile a una frusta, il quale si avvolge immediatamente intorno al mio corpo, imprigionandomi. Più tiro più si stringe.

Senza fatica, Legolas m’issa sul cavallo. Si posiziona dietro di me e afferra le briglie.

«Mettiti comoda. Ci vorrà un po’», dice.

Non ho idea di quanto sia lontano il suo regno e neppure m’interessa. Se troverò una sola occasione per fuggire la sfrutterò. Non metto in dubbio il fatto che sarà un tantino complicato con quel filo magico che, a ogni respiro, a ogni tentativo di allentarlo, si serra ancora di più intorno alle mie membra.

«Non lottarci contro», mi suggerisce lui. «Ho visto prigionieri meno furbi e più grossi di te venire fatti a pezzi».

Ogni mio tentativo di lottare cessa all’istante. _Maledetto._

Ci mettiamo in marcia. E subito mi rendo conto che quel cavallo ha qualcosa di diverso. È più veloce rispetto ai suoi fratelli. Troppo veloce. Serro le palpebre e ingoio profonde boccate d’ossigeno.

Avevo rubato una parte del loro tesoro per punirli della loro insensata crudeltà – o almeno così gli avevo fatto credere – e ora venivo scortata nel loro regno, a cospetto del loro re.


	5. Il regno di Thranduil

Non so calcolare con precisione quante ore dura il viaggio. Sono troppe in ogni caso.

Fa caldo, o forse è il terrore a farmi sudare. Strano, di solito la paura tende a farmi sentire freddo, invece questa volta… ardo viva.

Poi capisco. Non sono semplicemente spaventata o atterrita, sono soprattutto _arrabbiata_. Sono furiosa con gli elfi per aver invaso un regno amico e aver distrutto il suo nome, annullato il suo potere e ignorato il valore della vita umana.

Sono furiosa con Quentin per avermi nascosto il suo piano a bella posta, anziché rendermi partecipe fin dall’inizio, e sono furiosa perché ha sentito il bisogno di proteggermi dimenticandosi di dirmi dove aveva nascosto la gemma.

Sono furiosa con mia madre per avermi repressa per tutta la vita, anziché lasciare che diventassi forte e autosufficiente, cadendo e rialzandomi con le mie gambe.

Sono furiosa con il fato avverso.

Prima una bambina cagionevole, poi una ragazza insulsa intrappolata nella propria pelle. Infine una donna a metà, divisa tra i doveri e l’impulso di inseguire i propri desideri. I miei ventun’anni di vita erano stati un miscuglio di troppo silenzio e infiniti doveri.

Non sarei sopravvissuta al giudizio del re degli elfi. Non avrei chiesto pietà né avrei supplicato per aver salva la vita. Poteva fare quello che voleva di me perché, almeno per una volta nella mia insignificante esistenza, ero riuscita a compiere un grande gesto, un gesto che qualcuno avrebbe ricordato.

La mia vita non aveva nessun valore. Il valore spettava a me deciderlo, dimostrarlo. Lo avrei dimostrato accettando la punizione al posto di qualcuno che amavo, che in quel modo sarebbe sopravvissuto. Il mio sacrificio sarebbe servito a conferire un valore sia alla mia vita che alla mia morte.

Una lacrima mi scivola sulla guancia. Non potendo muovermi per spazzarla via, lascio che solchi lo zigomo e precipiti sulla criniera candida del cavallo. Non voglio mostrarmi debole. Posso sopportare le trame oscure del mio destino. Solo, devo evitare di pensare a papà, a Fergus, alla mamma… a Galen e ad Azure… a Quentin…

Un’altra lacrima.

Accidenti. Non c’è proprio alcun modo di fermare il dolore? Di cancellare la paura? Di smettere di pensare?

Tiro su col naso, fingendo di prendere un respiro profondo. Il verde rigoglioso della foresta mi confonde. C’è troppo verde.

«Stai piangendo?», la domanda di Legolas giunge inaspettata.

Guardo dritto di fronte a me e scuoto la testa.

«Perché piangi?».

Prima di parlare, mi assicuro di avere la voce ben salda. Mi schiarisco la gola e batto le ciglia umide. «Non è ovvio? Mi mancheranno i miei amici, la mia famiglia. Sto andando incontro alla morte, no?».

«Non è certo. Mio padre potrebbe decidere di risparmiarti la vita».

Faccio una risata amara. «Quante probabilità ci sono?».

Non risponde, e questo mi suggerisce tutto ciò che devo sapere.

«Lasciami in pace», borbotto.

«Non dovresti piangere, quando la colpa è solo tua se adesso sei qui».

«Conosco le mie colpe, elfo. Tuo padre, il re, conosce le sue?».

S’irrigidisce e il suo petto si trasforma in pietra dura a contatto con la mia schiena. «Non chiamarmi così. “Elfo” è una definizione, non il mio nome. Io non ti chiamo “donna” o “umana”, giusto?».

Rido un’altra volta. «Vuoi insegnarmi le buone maniere adesso?».

«A quanto pare non le conosci».

«Ti ho detto di lasciarmi in pace! Non appesantire la mia condanna con il suono sgradevole della tua voce».

Legolas grugnisce e molla un colpetto ai fianchi del cavallo, per incitarlo a velocizzare il passo. Non vuole trascorrere altro tempo con me più di quanto non lo voglia io.

Lo ammetto, l’ultima cosa che gli ho detto è un po’ cattiva, però non m’importa. È un principino viziato con la puzza sotto il naso, malgrado vanti sulle spalle chissà quanti secoli di vita.

Mi ricorda me stessa. Represso dal potere di un genitore, devoto a compiacerlo. Proprio per questo non lo sopporto.

Il viaggio prosegue. Sembra non finire mai. Il verde cresce, l’oro del sole prossimo al tramonto si tinge di arancio. La temperatura si abbassa di colpo e il calore che prima m’incendiava la pelle svanisce a poco a poco, sostituito da una brezza leggera e profumata.

Man mano che la natura progredisce, inghiottendo i sentieri e la civiltà che ormai mi sono definitivamente lasciata alle spalle, la mia inquietudine aumenta. Le foglie, i fiori, persino gli odori… preannunciano l’ingresso in un regno selvaggio, probabilmente l’ultima cosa che vedrò prima di morire. Non è una bella sensazione.

Non sono mai stata da nessuna parte, ho sempre vissuto a Rohandor. Forse è anche per questo motivo che mi sento un po’ disorientata. Persino emozionata, anche se nel senso peggiore del termine.

Respiro a fondo le squisite fragranze floreali, gustandomi ogni singolo aroma sulla punta della lingua. Mi godo il sole, la terra, l’aria, finché posso.

Troppo presto, le mie ultime speranze svaniscono.

Da lontano intravedo un lungo ponte, un ponte che collega il verde rigoglioso della foresta al regno degli elfi, celato all’interno di una caverna.

Non ho memorizzato neppure un metro della strada percorsa, e ora mi sembra che il tempo sia scivolato via troppo in fretta, malgrado all’inizio mi fosse sembrato insopportabilmente lento.

Legolas smonta da cavallo e si accinge a proseguire a piedi. Io sono impossibilitata a fare lo stesso, e solo il cielo sa quanto vorrei camminare. Sbollirei un po’ di tensione, almeno.

Impieghiamo esattamente trentatré passi – li ho contati – per aggiungere la parte opposta del ponte. Ad accoglierci ci sono una mezza dozzina di guardie in armatura sparse lungo tutto il perimetro, più una donna-elfo.

Una volta vicina, la studio con attenzione.

I capelli sono lunghissimi, liscissimi e castani, di una sfumatura particolare, simile alle foglie d’autunno. Il viso è lungo e simmetrico. Gli occhi verdi sono luminosi ma non cangianti come quelli di Legolas. Le labbra carnose sono piatte e rigide. È alta, agile e robusta. Un guerriero.

Si scambiano un saluto nella loro lingua.

Non mi sfugge lo sguardo devoto che le riserva Legolas. A quanto pare, anche gli elfi provano dei sentimenti. Lei, però, non sembra ricambiare le sue attenzioni.

Infatti mi lancia un’occhiata come se fossi _io_ il vero fulcro d’interesse, e forse in un certo senso è così. Non devo sembrarle particolarmente pericolosa, né una fuorilegge né una ladra. Lo vedo da come mi guarda, come se neppure la sfiorasse il pensiero di confondermi con una criminale.

Gli pone una domanda alla quale lui risponde lanciandomi uno sguardo severo.

Io abbasso gli occhi.

«Quindi ha rubato una gemma durante il servizio di guardia», dice con la sua voce vellutata, morbida, avvicinandosi al cavallo e studiandomi con la coda dell’occhio. «Sono impressionata. Non è una cosa da tutti».

La fisso con ostilità. «Be’, ovviamente io non sono tutti». Peggiorare la situazione non peggiorerà di certo la mia condanna.

«Sfacciata», commenta quasi come se la cosa le piacesse. «È una testa calda, eh?».

Legolas dissente. «Tutta apparenza. Si è comportata bene per tutto il viaggio. Fin troppo». Mi fissa sospettoso.

Si aspetta forse che abbia qualche asso nascosto nella manica che non ho ancora trovato modo di utilizzare? A quanto pare una certa attitudine è in grado di ingannare chiunque.

Faccio una smorfia. «Sono una ladra _gentile_ ».

Lui ricambia la smorfia.

La donna-elfo mi scruta con le sottili sopracciglia inarcate. «Sei sicuro che sia stata lei?».

«Sì».

All’improvviso non sono più in sella al cavallo e poggio i piedi per terra. Non l’ho neppure visto arrivare. Accidenti, mi ha letteralmente ribaltata per aria!

«Slegala tu. Per oggi ne ho avuto abbastanza di…». Aggiunge qualcos’altro nella sua lingua madre che mi pare tanto un’offesa.

La donna-elfo mi scruta come se fossi un uccellino intrappolato per nulla minaccioso. Il mento alzato e i pugni chiusi non contribuiscono a cancellare quell’impressione.

Inizia ad armeggiare con il ‘filo magico’ che mi avvolge le membra.

«Tuo padre ti sta aspettando nella sala del trono», gli dice, squadrandolo. «Sei riuscito nella tua impresa?».

Legolas le mostra il sacco dorato con un raro sorriso sulle labbra. «Tutte e sette».

Lei fissa il sacco con occhi accesi. «Thranduil ne sarà lieto».

Legolas soppesa il sacco nella mano. «Non mi ha voluto dire perché sono così importanti. La sua debolezza per queste gemme è costata la vita di molti uomini. Mi domando se ne sia valsa la pena».

La donna-elfo guarda me. La ricambio a testa bassa. «Non spetta a noi discutere gli ordini del re».

Legolas annuisce. «Vado a fare rapporto. Tu occupati di lei».

«Ti raggiungiamo subito».

Legolas le lancia un’ultima occhiata intensa che lei non ricambia. Il suo viso marmoreo e perfetto si macchia di un’espressione triste, che per un istante mi fa quasi provare compassione per lui. Non dura a lungo.

Legolas si dirige a passo spedito verso le gigantesche porte azzurre e svanisce.

La sua assenza, dopo tante ore di viaggio, è un sollievo. D’un tratto respirare non mi sembra più così difficile.

La donna-elfo posa gli occhi verdi su di me. «Per quale motivo hai rubato la gemma?».

Mi ritraggo, spiazzata.

Legolas non mi ha domandato il motivo della mia azione, mi ha solo chiesto il ‘come’, un’altra cosa che ignoravo, dopodiché l’accusa di furto è stata implicita. Non mi aspettavo che a qualcuno – qualcuno di _loro_ – potesse interessare la ragione per cui potevo averlo fatto.

Cosa posso rispondere, considerato che non ho commesso io il crimine? Non lo so, per cui sono costretta a pensarci su per qualche minuto.

Per quale motivo Quentin avrebbe dovuto derubare gli elfi? Per dispetto? Per vendicare l’onore perduto del suo popolo?

No, non era da lui. Avrebbe compiuto un atto del genere, disperato, solo per giustizia. Per dimostrare che eravamo sì vulnerabili, ma non totalmente sprovveduti o impotenti.

«Perché volevo dimostrare al popolo di Mord-Een che è possibile conservare la speranza anche solo tramite un semplice atto di ribellione».

Lei corruga le sopracciglia. «Quindi lo hai fatto per orgoglio?».

«Perché voi elfi trasformate sempre le cose semplici in definizioni complicate?», ribatto con un sospiro. «No. L’ho fatto per giustizia! Quelle piccole e insulse pietre bianche potranno pure essere antiche quanto Mirkwood e appartenere al vostro popolo, ma per migliaia di anni hanno dimorato in una terra senza padrone, che è diventata casa di un nuovo popolo! Gli abitanti di Mord-Een non vi hanno sottratto nulla né vi hanno rifiutato nulla che non considerassero di loro proprietà. Il vostro re, dopotutto, non poteva provare che appartenessero a lui, non è così? Per ottenere ciò che il suo cuore avido desiderava, il suo esercito ha sterminato la povera gente di Mord-Een, decisa a mantenere un tesoro che ha fondato la storia del loro regno! Dimmi allora, chi era nel torto, loro o il tuo re?».

Mi fissa, sorpresa più dalle mie parole che dalla mia rabbia.

«Ma perché rubare sapendo quanto l’Elvenking desiderava quelle gemme? Perché rischiare, avendo visto con i tuoi stessi occhi quanto era disposto a spingersi oltre? Perché opporsi a un passo dalla libertà?».

A questo proprio non so cosa rispondere. _Sì, perché, Quentin?_

«Ho fatto una scelta e intendo pagarne le conseguenze», dico invece.

Il suo sguardo fisso mi mette un po’ a disagio. «Qual è il tuo nome?».

«Rellél».

Batte le ciglia delicate. «Come hai detto?».

«Rellél. È il mio nome».

«Oh».

«Cosa?».

«Niente», riprende ad armeggiare con il filo che mi abbraccia il corpo, finché non riesce a slegarlo del tutto. «È un nome insolito, tutto qui».

Non capisco. Cosa intende? Che è insolito per gli elfi?

«Io sono Tauriel», aggiunge poi.

Non so cosa dire, per cui annuisco con distacco.

«Andiamo», dice riservandomi uno sguardo ammonitore. «Il tuo coraggio, benché in buona fede, non ti sarà d’aiuto qui».

Non potrei essere più d’accordo con lei.

Il regno degli elfi è un insieme di cave eleganti che profumano di fiori, terra e corteccia. È indiscutibilmente meraviglioso, ma poco caloroso. Il regno di un popolo unito dal sangue, da secoli di storia e tradizioni. Un alveare chiuso al resto del mondo.

Mi massaggio le braccia doloranti mentre la circolazione riprende a scorrere. Il sangue m’irrora gli arti contratti, e di colpo il freddo che avverto dentro viene scalfito a più riprese da violente ondate di calore.

All’improvviso avverto la treccia che mi dondola sulla schiena con infinita chiarezza, così come l’abito di Azure che mi avvolge il corpo e gli scarponi pesanti che mi serrano i piedi.

Ho paura, tremo persino, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di darlo a vedere.

Da lontano intravedo la lunga chioma pallida di Legolas. Davanti al trono, su un tavolino d’oro sottile come un velo di zucchero, risplendono le sette gemme bianche.

Se non ci fosse Tauriel a rammentarmi il ritmo del mio passo, mi sarei già bloccata a metà percorso, troppo spaventata per proseguire. Invece continuo a camminare a testa alta e pugni chiusi.

Il Re degli Elfi è un uomo imponente e straordinariamente avvenente. Legolas gli assomiglia molto, ma la cosa non mi sorprende più di tanto. Thranduil ha lunghissimi capelli color biondo platino, lunghi quasi quanto i miei. Gli occhi sono di un blu cangiante. Malgrado le vesti eleganti e la mantella rossa, il suo corpo appare slanciato, muscoloso e affusolato. Indossa una corona di rami ornata di foglie autunnali, poiché l’autunno è vicino. La veste che indossa è di un delicato argento chiaro come la luna, con elaborati ricami dorati.

È esattamente come lo avevo immaginato: superbo e impenetrabile. La sua postura rigida mette quasi in soggezione. Il suo viso scolpito e spigoloso è a dir poco illeggibile. Solo gli occhi, gli occhi di Legolas, sono a malapena un po’ espressivi.

Re Thranduil solleva lo sguardo dalle gemme e lo posa su Tauriel, al mio fianco. Quando i suoi occhi scintillanti incontrano i miei, non riesco a resistere all’impulso di chinare la testa. Me ne vergogno immediatamente.

Ci fermiamo a dieci passi di distanza dal suo trono maestoso.

Legolas si volta a guardarci, inclinando il busto senza però muovere un passo.

Io sbircio le gemme di sottecchi. Pur essendo piccole, rilucono in assenza di luce. Saranno pure belle e preziose, ma per me sono prive di qualsiasi significato. Lo sguardo che ho colto in Thranduil, invece… è semplicemente bramoso.

Thranduil si rivolge a una guardia nella loro incomprensibile lingua.

Il ragazzo… o ragazza?, glabro e perfetto, si avvicina a passo di danza, raccoglie le pietre senza sfiorarle con la pelle e si allontana rapidamente.

Rimaniamo soli nella sala del trono.

Thranduil torna a guardare Tauriel e poi me.

«Mio figlio dice che hai _tentato_ di rubare una delle mie gemme», asserisce. La sua voce è gutturale, simile al suono delle cave che compongono il suo regno: graziose all’esterno, tenebrose all’interno. «Quale ‘grande’ proposito può aver spinto una giovane come te, mortale, a un atto tanto scellerato?».

Guardo dritto di fronte a me, qualche centimetro a sinistra del suo orecchio appuntito, e non rispondo. Sento subito il suo sguardo affilarsi, farsi più intenso. Uno schiaffo gelido sulla mia pelle.

Tauriel interviene. «Lo ha fatto per il suo popolo».

Thranduil indugia un istante prima di spostare lo sguardo su di lei.

«Un atto di ribellione che nasce dall’orgoglio e dall’onore per la propria razza», aggiunge rapida. «Ingiustificabile, mio signore, tuttavia…».

«Esatto, ingiustificabile», ripete Tranduil lentamente. «La ragazza è perfettamente capace di parlare per sé, Tauriel».

Tauriel arretra un po’. «Sì, mio signore».

Gli occhi cangianti di Thranduil tornano su di me. «Qual è il tuo nome, mortale?».

«‘Mortale’ è una definizione», recito in uno slancio di spavalderia, ripetendo le parole di Legolas, il quale mi guarda sbigottito. «Il mio nome è Rellél».

Legolas lancia un’occhiata al re, il quale inclina il viso con un’espressione risoluta.

«Rellél di?», incalza.

«Rellél di Rohandor, Figlia di Thorneye».

Il suo viso si accende di una modesta fiamma d’interesse. «Conosco questo nome. Sbaglio, o quella dei Thorneye è stata una casata potente per numerosi secoli? Almeno, così è stato fino al sopraggiungere della sua sfortunata estinzione. Erano soldati ed eruditi che godevano di una certa fama anche qui, tra il mio popolo». Incrocia le mani dietro la schiena dritta. «Mi era ignoto che qualcuno di loro fosse sfuggito alla maledizione che perseguita la loro linea di sangue. Dimmi, Rellél Figlia di Thorneye, com’è possibile che tu sia qui dinnanzi a me, in carne e ossa?».

Il suo sguardo saggio e millenario nasconde un’ombra. Come se conoscesse un segreto che io ignoro e si stesse trastullando nella mia ignoranza. Detestavo quella sensazione.

«Non sono qui per parlare della mia famiglia. Sono qui per la mia condanna», ribatto stringendo i pugni contro i fianchi. «Se volete uccidermi vi supplico di non indugiare oltre».

Thranduil sfodera un’espressione di puro stupore. «Perché mai dovrei volerti uccidere?».

Batto gli occhi lentamente, turbata dal suo tono scettico.

Persino Legolas e Tauriel lo fissano sconcertati.

«Perché ho rubato una delle vostre gemme», rispondo stupidamente. Sa perfettamente che cosa ho fatto.

«Ma non sei riuscita nella tua impresa, dico bene?», domanda con un tono chiaro e limpido, scivolando mezzo centimetro più a destra. Si muove come un falco, con eleganza e in assoluto silenzio. «Sei stata scoperta poche ore dopo aver commesso il misfatto. Quale soddisfazione potrei trarre dalla tua morte?».

Rabbrividisco.

«Sei stata scortata fin qui con la consapevolezza di una morte certa. Questa è la punizione peggiore che io possa infliggerti». Mi volta le spalle, il mantello levita accompagnandolo, incamminandosi verso il maestoso trono di legno intagliato. «Tuttavia, un’ulteriore lezione è quasi dovuta, considerata l’avventatezza di un crimine che per poco non è costato la vita del tuo popolo».

Legolas abbassa lo sguardo, compunto.

Ora capisco. La promessa di liberare i sopravvissuti all’attacco non proveniva dal re: era un suo ordine. Una sua iniziativa, perché, come avevo intuito fin dall’inizio, nel profondo Legolas era diverso dal padre. Forse persino un uomo migliore.

Thranduil seguita a parlare, le mie orecchie ronzanti m’impediscono di udire le sue parole.

«…Come dovrei punirti per la tua incoscienza?».

Il sangue mi sale al cervello. Mi sta trattando con condiscendenza, con fasullo rispetto. La sua superbia è tutto l’incentivo di cui ho bisogno per esprimere un’opinione che mi ero ripromessa di non enunciare mai e poi mai.

«Voi parlate di punire _me_ …», dico lentamente, e a mano a mano che continuo a parlare la mia voce cresce di volume. «…di insegnare a una mortale come è lecito comportarsi non soltanto nei confronti del vostro popolo, ma anche nei confronti del proprio!». Faccio un passo avanti; le guardie non mi staccano gli occhi di dosso. «Non siete altro che un ipocrita vanesio!».

Il suo sguardo attonito non mi paralizza, non è in grado di trattenermi.

Non m’importa del mio destino. Per tutto il giorno ho creduto che non avrei visto sorgere un’altra alba.

«Come potete comprendere il gesto che ho compiuto? Come?!», urlo.

Legolas e Tauriel si scambiano uno sguardo.

«Vi considerate migliore di me, e questo in un certo senso posso capirlo. Non per il vostro lignaggio, ma per il vostro diritto di regnare, un diritto che dovrebbe nascere dal merito di un buon cuore, non dalla discendenza e dal sangue! Come osate credervi migliore degli uomini? Del mio popolo? E perché? Perché siete immortale? Perché siete un re? Una definizione e un titolo non vi rendono degni di considerarvi al di sopra del mondo! No, avete impregnato il regno di Mord-Een di sangue innocente. Non siete altro che una creatura crudele, insensibile e ripugnante!».

La sua mano scatta e la sua spada mi sfiora la gola nuda. Non si è mosso dal trono, eppure incombe su di me. La lama è fredda e sibila contro il mio orecchio. Tremo ma rifiuto di piegare la testa.

Il suo viso è pervaso dall’ira. Furia e stupore scintillano nei suoi occhi fulgidi.

«Come… osi?!», ruggisce. «Quelle gemme appartengono a me! Nessun’altro poteva vantare il diritto di possederle!».

«Potevate mercanteggiare per favorire la pace anziché la guerra», obbietto.

Il suo viso si fa più vicino e austero. Avrà pure migliaia di anni di vita sulle spalle, ma ai miei occhi dimostra poco più di trent’anni. Un uomo travestito di spoglie immortali. Solo questo.

«Abbiamo tentato di trovare un accordo con i protettori di Mord-Een. Compromessi e offerte non hanno sortito alcun effetto. Non hanno voluto l’oro né la promessa di un quieto scambio di favori. La loro ingordigia è stata la loro rovina. Ora dimmi, _Rellél_ », pronuncia il mio nome come se fosse una cosa disgustosa, una mala parola. «… di chi è davvero la colpa per la fine del regno che ti ostini tanto a difendere?».

I miei occhi s’inumidiscono di rabbia. «CHiamate ‘ingordigia’ ciò che è stato semplicemente senso dell’onore e mero istinto di autoconservazione». Approfitto del suo silenzio incredulo per proseguire. «Permettereste a un uomo o a un nano di chiedervi la corona in cambio della promessa di uno scambio equo e quieto?».

La sua espressione chiusa risponde alla mia domanda.

«Ovviamente no. Allo stesso modo, non avete lasciato al popolo di Mord-Een nessuna scelta. Quelle gemme saranno pure vostre, ma la loro esistenza millenaria ha consentito la costruzioni di un regno che, inconsapevole o meno del vostro dono involontario, ha prosperato per secoli. Come potevano abbandonare ciò che ritenevano essere il cuore della loro storia?».

«Ciò che è stato è stato. Non c’è modo di cambiare il tempo andato». Rinfodera la spada con un movimento invisibile. «Serba la tua ira per un altro giorno. Le guerre continueranno a prosperare malgrado il tuo biasimo».

La rabbia mi brucia la gola. «Era il loro tesoro, tutto ciò che gli restava per mantenere un regno in rovina, e voi glielo avete portato via!».

I suoi occhi azzurri, fino a un momento prima freddi e accondiscendenti, si spalancano. Lo avevo sorpreso di nuovo, e la cosa non mi dispiaceva.

«Speravo che un viaggio incontro alla morte avrebbe insegnato al responsabile del furto a non prendere ciò che non gli appartiene. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo». Guarda Tauriel. «Scortala nelle prigioni. Vedremo quanta della sua amarezza sopravviverà a un paio di notti trascorse in una cella!».

Tauriel, viso contratto, mi afferra per il braccio.

Legolas fissa un punto indistinto alla sinistra del trono, mascherando la propria reazione.

«NO!», strillo con quanto fiato ho in gola.

Thranduil mi fissa imperturbabile, con un accenno di riso beffardo sulle labbra. «Ancora una volta la tua stupidità ti è stata fatale. Avresti potuto fare ritorno al tuo regno perduto senza un solo graffio». Sprofonda sul trono. «Ora invece conoscerai la mia ira e scoprirai quanto effettivamente io _possa essere crudele_ ».

Comprendo solo in ritardo il significato delle sue parole.

Morte certa, promessa di un ritorno, prigionia… questa era la sua punizione. Mi aveva manipolata per tutto il tempo. Alla fine dei conti, ero davvero così prevedibile?

L’ultima cosa che vedo prima di venire trascinata giù lungo il pendio scosceso è Legolas che s’inchina cerimoniosamente dinnanzi a suo padre.


	6. Le celle di Woodland Realm

Sdraiata sul pavimento freddo della mia prigione, osservo il soffitto con un concentrazione quasi forzata. Mi sto sforzando di non elucubrare, di non provare niente, ma è tremendamente difficile. Ogni tanto mi capita di pensare che finalmente stia per crollare e addormentarmi, ma la rabbia, l’angoscia e la tristezza mi mantengono sveglia e vigile.

Per passare il tempo, cerco di trovare un senso alle crepe che solcano le pareti rocciose della cella: in quegli intrecci inesistenti scorgo il profilo di un cavaliere che mira con l’arco da lontano a una grossa mela sopra la testa di un altro uomo, e subito di fianco un bosco fiorito pieno di buffi hobbit che giocano a tirarsi una palla di stoffa. La mia immaginazione scalpita per distrarmi dallo spazio ristretto in cui mi trovo e l’impressione che mi stia lentamente togliendo il fiato.

Lascio cadere poche lacrime prima di chiudere gli occhi e arrendermi finalmente alla stanchezza.

Il buio delle mie palpebre non è sufficiente a spegnere i pensieri. Vorrei tanto dormire, riposare un po’ la mente, eppure il mio corpo freme di inquietudine nervosa. Ho lo stomaco chiuso, la gola stretta e il corpo rigido come un’asse di legno. Mi sento osservata, quasi minacciata. Sarà per colpa delle guardie poco distanti dalla mia cella, immobili come statue, o delle grida rauche degli altri prigionieri che invocano maledizioni e promettono atroci ripercussioni su chi li ha imprigionati.

Il mio respiro pian piano comincia a rallentare.

È un sogno leggero, per nulla ricostituente, ma è quanto di più possa chiedere al momento.

Galleggio sopra una montagna ghiacciata. Si gela e le foglie autunnali degli alberi vicini si stanno rapidamente trasformando in lisci scheletri contorti ricoperti di neve.

Qualche ora dopo riapro gli occhi al suono insistente di un dolce scampanellio.

Sono sdraiata sul fianco destro, spalle alla porta. Mi giro di scatto. La luce fuori è svanita, sostituita dal bagliore caldo e fluttuante delle torce.

Sbigottita guardo la persona – o meglio, l’elfo – che è venuta a trovarmi.

Tauriel regge in mano un vassoio d’argento con tanto di zuppa e frutta fresca. Mi rivolge un sorriso appena accennato. «La cena».

La fisso meravigliata mentre con un movimento disinvolto del polso infila le chiavi nella serratura e apre la cella.

L’odore del cibo mi tramortisce. All’improvviso vengo assalita dai morsi della fame. Osservo i frutti, succosi e invitanti.

Tauriel sistema il vassoio a terra, vicino alle mie gambe.

Per non dare soddisfazione al re (un pensiero stupido, dato che non può vedermi) prendo il pane con estrema pigrizia e raccolgo una sola cucchiaiata di zuppa ai cereali.

Tauriel mi osserva per un istante, il suo sorriso svanisce poco a poco. Non dice una parola mentre mangio.

Il sapore è vellutato e ricco. Chiudo gli occhi godendomi la sensazione della pancia piena.

A fine pasto Tauriel si alza con un movimento fluido e scivola fuori dalla cella.

«Grazie», mormoro con gli occhi fissi sul piatto.

Con la coda dell’occhio la vedo cambiare posizione e voltarsi verso le sbarre che compongono un intrico complesso fra i nostri visi. Le sue labbra, prima piatte, si curvano in un altro debole sorriso. «Tornerò domani con la colazione».

«Perché sei così gentile con me?».

Attende un istante prima di rispondere, come per schiarirsi i pensieri e formulare le giuste parole. «Perché non hai fatto niente di male».

Non nego né confermo. «Ma perché mi aiuti?», insisto.

Questa volta la sua esitazione dura solo un istante. «Perché so cosa si prova quando ci si trova di fronte a un giudizio pregiudizievole e imparziale».

Non posso sapere a cosa si riferisca con esattezza, ma credo intenda il fatto di essere una guardia donna: non ne ho viste altre come lei, solo maschi. Deve essere arduo costruirsi una reputazione sforzandosi di mantenerla intatta dimostrando il proprio valore, specialmente in un mondo governato dagli uomini.

«Grazie», ribadisco, questa volta a voce un po’ più alta.

Lei annuisce. Indugia un altro momento sulla soglia, poi se ne va.

Io continuo a mangiare la mia zuppa, in silenzio e svogliatamente. Presto il brontolio nella mia pancia si placa. Ho ancora un po’ fame ma decido di conservare i frutti per la notte; ho già finito l’acqua nel calice e non ho scorte per la notte. Ne mangio solo uno, giusto per togliermi la sensazione di secchezza in gola.

Mi sdraio sul fianco, dando le spalle alla cella, alle guardie, agli altri prigionieri e alla luce insistente delle torce. Il suolo è duro e compatto, scomodo. Sento dolore in tutto il corpo, ma sono troppo stanca per oppormi a esso. Perciò lascio che mi travolga. Dopo un po’ mi riesce persino facile ignorarlo.

Ora che il corpo è stato saziato ed è pronto a riposare, la mente si riempie di pensieri funesti. I miei occhi si colmano di lacrime mentre penso alla mia famiglia, a Galen e ad Azure, a Quentin… Non li rivedrò mai più. Era questo il piano all’inizio, perché accettando la sentenza di morte li avrei comunque lasciati. Ma questo è diverso. Ero ancora viva e loro ormai dovevano aver abbandonato ogni speranza per me. Avevano seppellito qualcosa di mio, come da tradizione, in assenza di un corpo a cui dire addio?

A meno che non fossi stata graziata da un miracolo… sarei rimasta a marcire in quella cella per il resto dei miei giorni. Cos’erano un paio di anni, un misero secolo per gli elfi? _Niente._ Per me, invece, erano tutto. Tutto il tempo che avevo a disposizione per sentire la mancanza delle persone che amavo e che avevo lasciato nella sciocca speranza di fare la cosa giusta, di comportarmi da eroe anziché sprofondare nell’incomodo ruolo della sgraziata damigella da salvare.

Dovevo aspettarmelo, suppongo. Le donne non sono eroi, sono solo la stampella degli uomini.

Quanto poteva essere vero, però, se ora mi trovavo lì, in quella cella? Non avevo rubato io la gemma, questo è vero, ma avevo comunque fatto credere a un popolo conosciuto per la sua saggezza e la sua astuzia di essere io la responsabile del furto. Li avevo ingannati, e non era stato neanche troppo difficile. Erano bastate una prova involontaria e un’ammissione. Era bastato un sacrificio.

Avevo affrontato un lungo viaggio con la consapevolezza di andare incontro alla morte e, malgrado le lacrime, non avevo supplicato di aver salva la vita neppure una volta. Anzi, avevo cercato di velocizzare le cose, mettendo fretta a un principe.

E soprattutto, ero riuscita nell’impresa rischiosa e impensabile di far perdere le staffe a un re senza rimetterci la testa. E non un re qualsiasi, ma il temuto e impietoso Elvenking, Thranduil Re Degli Elfi. Le mie parole erano state capaci di sorprenderlo e di indignarlo. Ai suoi occhi non dovevo apparire che un misero insetto da trattare con cautela esclusivamente per la sua gracile natura, non avrebbe dovuto dare nessuna importanza alle mie parole… Invece, il fatto che io dessi loro un valore lo aveva spinto a fare lo stesso.

Avevo insultato il suo onore, e per quanto un re debba sempre ignorare il proprio onore a beneficio del popolo e della pace, tale azzardo lo aveva indotto a punirmi per davvero, facendomi imprigionare nelle tenebrose celle di Woodland Realm.

Provo un improvviso impeto d’orgoglio.

Forse, dopotutto, sono più coraggiosa di quanto immagino. Quella scintilla di ribellione che mi ha accompagnata per tutta la vita e che ha condizionato in gran parte i rapporti con mia madre divampa nel mio spirito come un potente fuoco fatuo.

Il fervore che mi lambisce il petto mi costringe a tornare a pancia in su, la schiena premuta contro il pavimento. Respiro a fatica, travolta dalle emozioni.

In fondo non ha molta importanza se il mio sacrificio sia servito o meno allo scopo. Non ha importanza se la mia decisione di interferire sia stata sciocca o inutile.

Ho fatto una scelta _con il cuore_. Non potrò mai pentirmi di questo.

Per tutto il tempo che mi toccherà scontare nelle prigioni di Mirkwood, sarò in pace con me stessa, perché so di aver fatto la cosa giusta.


	7. Presagio di guerra

A mezzanotte del terzo giorno di prigionia desisto dall’ostinarmi nel contare le ore. Non ha senso tenere conto del tempo che passa quando ho la certezza che non uscirò viva da qui. Per opera di una spada o del semplice trascorrere dei giorni, prima o poi la mia fiamma si spegnerà.

Non ho paura. Dal momento in cui ho preso atto della mia forza, anziché prestare attenzione alle mie fin troppe debolezze, ho smesso di preoccuparmi di quello che ne sarà di me. Non sono cambiata, mi sento solo… più sicura di me. Libera di essere coraggiosa. Una libertà senza prezzo, nel mio mondo.

Tauriel anch’oggi mi porta la colazione – frutta in abbondanza, miele e un calice d’acqua – e perde altro tempo a parlare con me. Non capisco perché continui a rivolgermi la parola, e n tutta onestà non m’interessa neppure saperlo. Ho sempre ripugnato la solitudine, per cui ben vengano futili chiacchiere.

E poi, la sua tranquillità, la sua aria fiera e risoluta, mi spingono a cercare di comportarmi allo stesso modo. È davvero un ottimo esempio da seguire.

Purtroppo, una settimana dopo le viene affidata una missione per cui è costretta ad allontanarsi da Mirkwood per un paio giorni. Sospetto che Thranduil sia venuto a conoscenza delle sue scampagnate nelle celle, dei nostri incontri sconclusionati, e che per questo le abbia assegnato una missione che la costringa il più lontano possibile da qui.

Prima di partire, Tauriel mi consegna un sacco pieno di provviste che dureranno per almeno una settimana. A quanto pare non prevede di stare via più a lungo di così.

Di nuovo, non so come ringraziarla. Di nuovo, non comprendo il senso della sua tenacia nel perseverare a rivolgermi la parola. E di nuovo, non m’importa saperlo.

Così, tre giorni dopo la partenza di Tauriel, comincio a venire sopraffatta dal peso del mio isolamento. Il tempo trascorre lentamente, quasi come per farmi un dispetto… o forse è solo il modo in cui trascorre il tempo qui, nella Terra degli Elfi. Densamente e pigramente, goccia dopo goccia.

Qualche prigioniero viene portato via e non fa più ritorno. Le richieste di un ‘incontro con il re’ sono state accolte, immagino. Non lasceranno vivi questo posto.

Un paio di volte sono tentata di imitarli, affacciami alle sbarre della cella e gridare con tutto il fiato che ho nei polmoni che esigo parlare con il re… Magari si sentirebbe più incline a porre fine alle mie sofferenze, se lo supplicassi.

Ogni giorno è incredibilmente ancora più monotono del precedente. Raziono per bene la frutta e la verdura, in modo da ritardare il più possibile il momento in cui mi ritroverò a contorcermi afflitta dai morsi della fame… questo se Tauriel non tornasse in tempo.

L’unico momento in cui mi è permesso di sottrarmi alle guardie immobili davanti alle celle è quando devo svuotare la vescica. La loro sorveglianza è irreprensibile ma non priva di un certo riguardo che, se fossero mortali, definirei quasi timidezza.

Due settimane dopo la partenza di Tauriel succede qualcosa di inaspettato.

Ero convinta che il suo ritorno fosse imminente e altrettanto imminente la fine della mia solitudine, ma quando i passi in avvicinamento si trasformano in un volto, tutte le mie speranze implodono diventando oscurità.

La guardia – capelli lunghi, viso glabro e perfetto, maschio – apre la cella e si scosta. I suoi movimenti sono ponderati e scorrevoli. La sua corporatura, come per tutti gli elfi, è snella e versatile. Gli elfi sono foglie nel vento: rigidi e obbedienti, possono cambiare direzione in un battito di ciglia.

Troppo confusa per muovermi, chiedo soltanto: «Dov’è Tauriel?».

«Re Thranduil esige la tua presenza nella sala del trono», risponde lui monocorde.

Naturalmente erano state necessarie quasi tre settimane, un mese, perché si ricordasse della piccola umana impunita rinchiusa nelle sue prigioni. Un’intera luna era passata. In tutta onestà, ero sorpresa che avesse impiegato così poco tempo per rimembrare la mia esistenza.

Cos’aveva intenzione di fare? Poteva lasciarmi andare oppure tagliarmi la testa. In un caso o nell’altro, sarei stata liberata dal peso di quella gabbia.

Vengo scortata lungo il sentiero tortuoso, uno dei tanti, su per le prigioni. Cave illuminate, senza porte né finestre, si susseguono come le celle dorate di un alveare. Ignoro le urla sputacchianti e le offese rozze dei prigionieri; ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine.

Sono un po’ malferma sulle gambe: camminare avanti e indietro per lo spazio angusto di una cella non equivale a una _vera_ _camminata_. Il re noterà che sono troppo nutrita dopo quasi tre settimane di prigionia, gli ultimi quattordici giorni trascorsi senza l’aiuto di Tauriel? Potrebbe requisirmi le provviste… anche se, ahimè, non ne rimangono comunque molte.

Non appena metto piede nella sala del trono, mi sento subito in disordine. È sciocco da parte mia, lo so, ma è così. I miei capelli sono una treccia rigida e spettinata, il vestito una coperta zeppa di polvere, le scarpe delle pietre serrate intorno alle caviglie gonfie, il viso pallido e insonne è la maschera di uno spettro tangibile. La pienezza delle mie guance e l’energia che infondo ad ogni passo contribuiscono a sferzare un po’ l’impressione che sia stata torturata un giorno sì e uno no.

Thranduil è voltato di spalle, la lunga veste argentea scivola come un’onda d’acqua dolce sul pavimento di legno scuro e levigato. Indossa la corona cinta di foglie autunnali, i lunghi capelli pallidi piovono come una cascata morbida e suadente sulla schiena dritta. Osserva il trono con uno sguardo vitreo e solenne.

Mi ritrovo automaticamente a drizzare le spalle. Non voglio sembrare esausta per la schiena incurvata o fiaccata per le braccia ciondolanti, anche se sono entrambe le cose.

La guardia si allontana non appena assunto il suo compito. Altre guardie prendono il suo posto, disposte intorno al trono maestoso. Fissano ostinatamente il vuoto davanti a sé. Gli umani sono per natura espressivi e curiosi, a quest’ora mi avrebbero già esaminata con uno sguardo bramoso di risposte. Loro no, sono totalmente indifferenti.

Stringo i pugni sui fianchi come faccio sempre quando sono nervosa. Resto in silenzio. È stato lui a esigere la mia presenza, quindi deve essere lui il primo a rompere il silenzio.

Trascorrono altri minuti infiniti finché, con un sospiro quasi seccato, Thranduil prende la parola.

«Ti trovo bene, dopo queste ultime settimane trascorse nelle prigioni», dice.

La sua ironia è fredda e tagliente. Un’osservazione travestita da commento.

Decido di ricambiarlo con la stessa moneta. «Grazie».

Il suo sguardo guizza nella mia direzione. Il viso marmoreo, privo d’imperfezioni, è impassibile e incurante.

«Ti sei fatta un’amica qui». Mi prende in giro. «Un’alleata».

«Per questo motivo l’avete mandata via?».

«Non sopravvalutare la tua importanza», replica con distacco. «Tauriel aveva un compito più importante da assolvere altrove». La sua espressione è concentrata, quasi meditativa. «Si sente molto… affine a te. Per qualche motivo che mi sfugge». I suoi occhi cangianti s’illuminano di un bagliore mordace. «Ma suppongo che, dopotutto, sia servita al tuo scopo. Eccoti qui, in _carne e ossa_ ».

«Non avevo nessuno scopo. Non conoscete il significato della parola gentilezza?».

«Gentilezza è un termine più delicato per definire una forma di debolezza».

_Uno spirito cinico… mi dispiace per voi._ Vorrei tanto dirlo ad alta voce, ma non posso. Commiserare un re mi costerebbe davvero la testa, e non ho ancora rinunciato alla possibilità di riuscire a tenermela attaccata al collo.

«Immagino provvederete voi stesso a porre rimedio al problema», dico invece.

«Di nuovo, sopravvaluti la tua importanza. Sei qui perché voglio risposte».

«Risposte a cosa?».

Muove un passo verso il trono, prima di fermarsi e tornare a rivolgermi lo sguardo. «Ho ricevuto notizie da Mord-Een quest’alba».

Il cuore mi sobbalza nel petto. Non riesco neppure a immaginare la mia espressione in questo momento.

«A quanto pare, dopo che i miei soldati si sono ritirati, nessun sopravvissuto ha abbondato le mura del castello. Anzi, ci sono stati scambi rilevanti fra Mord-Een e Rohandor. La cosa in sé non avrebbe destato la mia attenzione più di tanto se il sindaco di Rohandor non avesse contattato il regno vicino, compresa la lontana città dei nani di Beo-Durr».

La confusione sul mio viso dev’essere palese, perché il suo sguardo si restringe.

«Temo che quegli stolti abbiano in mente di organizzare una rappresaglia contro di me».

«Perché mai dovrebbero?».

«Non è ovvio? Sono convinti che ti abbia fatta giustiziare».

Deglutisco. Non è possibile.

Thranduil sale lungo l’elegante scalinata di legno intagliato e siede sul trono. Ha uno sguardo intenso e meditabondo. Inesplicabile.

«La tua morte ha creato una frattura insanabile tra gli Uomini e gli Elfi. Mi domando come mai», riflette. «La politica è tutto, oggi giorno. I re non possono permettersi inimicizie imprudenti. Non considero la tua gente una minaccia degna della mia considerazione. Eppure, non posso sottovalutare le loro intenzioni».

«Per più di un secolo la nostra città è vissuta in pace. Perché dovrebbero dichiarare guerra proprio adesso? E cosa c’entro io?».

Il viso di Thranduil è concentrato, carico di domande senza risposte.

«Dimmi, Rellél di Thorneye, qual è il tuo vero valore?».

Impiego un istante per comprendere il senso delle sue parole. Mi acciglio.

«Il mio vero valore?», farfuglio.

«Non si sarebbero spinti fino a questo punto per un compagno d’armi qualsiasi caduto in battaglia. Quindi, mi domando, perché hanno deciso di farlo per _te_?».

Sono così scossa dalla notizia che non riesco a riordinare i pensieri. Non ho parole, sono muta dentro. Scuoto la testa, troppo scioccata per articolare le parole nel modo giusto.

«N-non… io n-non…», balbetto.

Il suo sguardo glaciale, austero, è colmo di diffidenza e di dubbio.

Conficco le unghie nei palmi; il dolore riesce a distrarmi. «Io non lo so», ripeto senza un’incertezza.

«È così?», incalza.

Alzo lo sguardo e rispondo fissandolo dritto negli occhi gelidi, luminosi come diamanti. «Non ho risposte da darvi».

Non è per niente soddisfatto. Riflette per un istante, in silenzio.

Ogni sua singola espressione è indolente, fiera e boriosa. La mia tolleranza nei confronti degli spiriti arroganti è sempre stata scarsa: come può un cuore pieno di vanità e ambizione regnare giustamente?

Mi riserva uno sguardo compassato, senza emozioni. «Non fraintendere le mie parole. Non temo di arrivare a uno scontro con quegli sciocchi… sarebbe come affermare che un pugno di formiche può intimorire un alveare. Solo, non vorrei trovarmi nella posizione di essere costretto a fare loro del male. Le guerre portano solo caos e morte. E al contrario di quello che dicono di me, non favorisco gli spargimenti di sangue». Il suo sguardo obliquo torna a osservarmi, come per cercare di prendermi in trappola. «Evidentemente l’influenza di Thorneye è maggiore di quanto pensassi. Intendono vendicare una figlia per una morte ingiusta che non è mai avvenuta. Mi chiedo se sia un atto degno della mia considerazione, o pura e semplice idiozia».

Premo il labbro superiore contro quello inferiore, mordendomi l’interno delle guance.

«Mi è sembrato doveroso renderti partecipe delle intenzioni del tuo popolo», aggiunge.

«Se mi liberate, avrete modo di fermare la guerra prima che essa incominci. Rinunceranno a qualsiasi proposito di vendetta, se sarà loro concesso di sapere che sono ancora viva».

«Oppure potrebbero raccogliere il coraggio necessario a terminare l’opera e _tu_ potresti guidarli fin qui», mi contraddice aspro, in tono grave.

«Non conosco queste terre. Conosco Mirkwood di nome, così come i miei concittadini, ma ignoro totalmente la posizione del vostro regno. Non ricorderei la strada neppure volendo. E non dimenticate che ero pronta a morire venendo qui; non ho memorizzato neppure un tratto del cammino percorso, perché non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza».

Naturalmente avevo sempre saputo di essere una creatura mortale, eppure, quando mi ero ritrovata dinnanzi agli elfi, creature potenzialmente immortali, mi ero sentita minuscola, impotente e vulnerabile come una bambina. Una sensazione del genere non si può dimenticare.

Thranduil continua a scrutarmi con sospetto, con durezza. «Quindi mi stai chiedendo di fidarmi di te?», mormora, una profonda piega di scettico sarcasmo nella voce tenebrosa.

«No, perché _io_ non mi fido di _voi_ », ribatto. «Ma penso che ormai vi sia chiaro che farei qualunque cosa, _qualunque_ , per il bene del mio popolo. Posso provare loro che sono ancora viva, che sono salva».

«E?».

«E cosa?».

I suoi occhi si restringono di nuovo, l’ombra di un sorriso, un accenno sulle labbra marmoree. «Ti aspetti davvero che ti dia l’opportunità di ingannarmi? Di tradire un eventuale accordo?».

«Perché mai dovrei farlo?», grido a mezza voce, esasperata.

«La vera domanda è: perché non dovresti? Sarai pure devota al tuo popolo, ma ciò non cambia la realtà dei fatti. Ci sono molti della tua razza che bramano la mia testa, e pochi di loro con cui, negli anni, ho stretto accordi di amicizia e di fiducia. E tu, _ladra_ , non sei certamente una di loro».

Stringo la mascella. «Non ho rubato io quella stupida gemma!».

Finalmente l’ho detto.

Il sollievo che provo, tuttavia, è minore del previsto. La circostanza è troppo funesta, se non catastrofica, rispetto alle circostanze che mi hanno spinta a mentire, a prendermi la colpa per il furto. Non posso trovare conforto nella mia stessa ammissione di innocenza.

Thranduil, d’altra parte, pur sembrando ancora sospettoso e diffidente, non si è scomposto più di tanto.

«Lo sapevate…», sussurro.

Rimane in silenzio.

Sono esterrefatta, troppo per lasciare spazio alla rabbia e all’indignazione. «E mi avete punita lo stesso. Perché?».

«Perché ti sei assunta la colpa di un crimine che non hai commesso? Evidentemente conosci il vero responsabile e tieni alla sua incolumità. Al punto da andare incontro alla morte di tua spontanea volontà. Un gesto ammirevole, te lo concedo, anche se ti ha resa automaticamente sua complice». La sua inclemenza non ha confini.

Un fiotto di bile mi sale alla bocca. «Mi sono presa la colpa unicamente per impedire che i vostri soldati causassero ulteriori danni laddove c’erano già state morte e devastazione».

La sua espressione non muta neanche un po’ mentre con le dita affusolate traccia i contorni dei lunghi rami intagliati che compongono il trono.

«Potete punirmi per il resto della mia esistenza, dimenticarmi in una cella e lasciare che il mio corpo marcisca… ma vi prego, vi supplico… lasciate che salvi il mio popolo».

Ora che lo osservo meglio, noto che la sua espressione è molto più che incredula: è riluttante.

Deve pensare che sia una folle masochista che brama il disastro… la realtà è molto meno cruda: il popolo degli Uomini ha visto e vissuto troppa morte ingiustificata, provocata da contrasti e dissidi con gli altri popoli. Ne abbiamo portata molta noi stessi. E questo non l’ho mai tollerato. Sono cresciuta nella convinzione di voler aiutare il prossimo, e mi sono interessata alla medicina per uno scopo ben preciso: contribuire a salvare le persone.

Sono fatta così, non posso farci niente. Sarebbe più facile se fossi un’egoista assetata di sangue come tutti gli altri. Ma non lo sono e non potrei mai diventarlo.

«Non sono una combattente ma posso lottare per loro. Se posso evitare una guerra, così sia», affermo con decisione.

Thranduil si sporge dal trono, verso di me. Indietreggio di un passo davanti alla sua espressione estatica e angosciata, come se provasse un dolore fisico. Tenta di ricomporsi, lo vedo chiaramente, ma non ci riesce.

«Che cos’è?», domanda sovrastandomi con la sua presenza colossale. Un falco che punta un minuscolo uccellino. « _Che cos’è che vedo in te?_ Qualcosa che ho dimenticato… qualcosa che non riesco a ricordare». Il suo respiro si fa roco e pesante. «Le gemme bianche… qual è il tuo legame con loro?».

Scuoto la testa. «Non ho nessun legame con loro».

«Menzogne!», ruggisce. La sua espressione è a dir poco terrificante.

Arretro un altro po’. «No! Vi ripeto, non vi ho derubato io!».

«Allora chi è stato?».

Chiudo al bocca di colpo. Non metterei mai Quentin in pericolo, neppure per evitare una guerra… E questo, mi accorgo con una certa amarezza, non mi rende migliore del Re degli Elfi.

Il suo sguardo mi esamina con cura, senza fretta.

«Non lo so», dico lentamente, convincendomi che è così, che non lo so davvero. «E non ha importanza. Se mi permettete di andare… vi prometto che non ci sarà nessuna guerra».

La mia affermazione non lo convince. Tira indietro le spalle, rilassando i muscoli del viso. I lineamenti tornano piatti e rigidi, levigati, scialbi e inespressivi.

«No», risponde.

«No?».

«L’hai detto tu stessa. Non esiste possibilità che la tua gente possa trovare questo luogo e muoverci guerra. Sono inferiori numericamente, privi di qualsiasi abilità o competenza in battaglia. Persino con il supporto di qualche nano risulterebbero pateticamente deboli». Accenna un sorriso prima di rabbuiarsi di nuovo. «Non rappresentano una minaccia più di quanto non la rappresenti un nugolo di mosche».

«Siete pronto a correre il rischio?». So che quello che dice ha un suo senso e mi vergogno ad ammettere che qualsiasi tentativo da parte dei due regni di scatenare una guerra contro il popolo degli elfi risulterebbe totalmente privo di efficacia. Proprio per questo non posso permettere che accada. «Siete pronto a scommetterci la vita?», insisto, cercando di non mostrare il terrore che provo.

Il suo volto rimane imperturbabile. «E tu?».

Dilato le narici, furiosa. Prima di rendermi contro di quello che sto facendo, mi trovo spedita verso il trono. Le guardie mi fissano senza muovere un muscolo, pronti a bloccarmi il passo in qualsiasi momento.

«Non potete farlo!», grido con quanto fiato ho in gola. «Non ve lo permetterò!».

A quel punto le guardie sguainano all’unisono le lance. Con uno scatto invisibile mi si parano di fronte, incrociando i bastoni dorati davanti al mio viso.

Thranduil è livido di rabbia, tuttavia deciso a mantenere la sua attitudine cauta e indifferente.

«Tu non lo permetterai?», dice lentamente, quasi con un sibilo. «Sei stata _tu_ a causare tutto questo. Ti sei resa complice di un furto a danno della mia razza, e per questo sei stata giustamente punita. Niente di tutto questo sarebbe mai accaduto se la tua gente avesse rispettato gli accordi. Le gemme in cambio della loro vita. Il loro regno in cambio di ciò che è _mio_. Mi accusi di aver provocato l’ira del tuo popolo… e forse è così. Tuttavia non ho aggravato le già nefaste circostanze in cui si trovavano i sopravvissuti di Mord-Een. Ho concesso a Rohandor di prestare soccorso ai feriti e di consegnare i viveri agli affamati. Non sono un uomo crudele, checché ne dicano gli altri popoli. Quanto mai siete stati voi, tu e il tuo complice, a far cadere l’accordo e a causare tutto questo. La crudeltà ha molti modi di manifestarsi, molte facce».

Mi ritraggo, sconvolta. Perché ha ragione, ha ragione da vendere. Malgrado ciò, non può scaricare tutte le responsabilità su me e Quentin. Errore o non errore, ha incominciato lui questa guerra.

Ma ancora una volta, non riesco a convincermi che questa sia la verità. Mord-Een si era comunque rifiutata di scendere a compromessi con gli elfi per la restituzione di un tesoro che, a quanto pare, era di proprietà nientemeno che di Re Thranduil Signore Degli Elfi in persona.

Dunque, di chi era veramente la colpa? E aveva importanza saperlo a questo punto?

«La verità è che hanno sfruttato la tua presunta dipartita per dichiarare guerra. Poiché l’unica conseguenza inevitabile della guerra è la vendetta», incalza.

«Siete uno scaricabarile», dico, e vedo subito la sua espressione riempirsi di incredula offesa; un modo di dire vecchio e rozzo appropriato per la situazione. «Potete incolparmi quanto volete, potete farmi sentire un mostro quanto desiderate. La ‘realtà dei fatti’, come l’avete chiamata, è che avete mosso guerra contro la mia gente per un paio di stupide pietruzze. Oh, non dubito che abbiano un valore per voi», mi affretto ad aggiungere cogliendo la sua smorfia adirata.

Thranduil si sporge verso di me, le mani strette ai rami intricati che compongono il trono. «Rellél figlia di Thorneye… conosci il significato del tuo nome?».

Lo stupore smorza un poco la mia ira.

Il suo viso si distorce in un’espressione cattiva che non ho mai visto prima sul suo volto, e che mi spaventa.

«Nella mia lingua significa _fango che soffoca i fiori_. Tra la mia gente è presagio di sventura e di malattia. Dunque rifletti, ragazzina. Chi ha causato tutto questo?».

Rimango senza fiato, a corto di parole.

Sono stata io a mentire, sono stata io a subire una punizione che ha condotto la mia famiglia e probabilmente Quentin sulla via della guerra, e sono stata sempre io a sfidare il Re degli Elfi favorendo la sua collera nei confronti del mio popolo… Sono diventata la piaga, la malattia.

A un suo gesto vengo afferrata e scortata di nuovo nelle prigioni. Non posso ribellarmi e nemmeno lo desidero. Non questa volta.

***

Trascorro la notte insonne, piangendo.

Vorrei convincermi che le lacrime che mi bagnano le guance sono di rabbia, di odio per il Re degli Elfi, invece nel profondo so che appartengono esclusivamente a me stessa.

I re sono re, avvezzi alle guerre e alle angosce di responsabilità inimmaginabili… raramente compassionevoli, costantemente in allerta… attaccati con la carne e con lo spirito all’onore e all’orgoglio… lo sono sempre stati e sempre lo saranno. Come potevo biasimare Thranduil per la sua decisione di astenersi dal prendere una posizione in una situazione che avevo causato io, anche se reputavo le sue motivazioni ingiuste?

No, dovevo biasimare soltanto me stessa.

Mi sento terribilmente in colpa. Fino a tre settimane fa credevo di essere un’eroina, di aver compiuto una buona azione con conseguenze negative soltanto per me, e di aver, in questo modo, salvato un popolo amico e la mia famiglia. Quel pensiero mi aveva fatta andare avanti. Invece, a quanto pare avevo provocato una rivolta, già ideata nel momento stesso in cui Mord-Een era caduta, e completata con la mia presunta dipartita. Avevo peggiorato le cose, seppur involontariamente e in buona fede. Le mie azioni incoscienti e impulsive avevano compromesso due regni.

Azure aveva ragione: possono cambiare moltissime cose in tre settimane. 

E le cose potevano solo peggiorare.

***

Il sogno torna a farmi visita. Sta diventando ridondante.

Flutto sul picco di una montagna di grezza pietra bianca e giocosi riflessi blu, lontano mille miglia dalla mia cella, da Rohandor, da Woodland Realm, da qualsiasi altro luogo. Dalla mia posizione riesco a scorgere il profilo scuro e frastagliato di altre montagne. Qualche fiocco di neve fende l’aria e il cielo invernale è soffocato da nubi tempestose.

Un coro di voci femminili s’innalza dal punto più alto della montagna. Il suono delle loro parole, così armonioso e incisivo, sembra proprio Sindarin, la lingua degli elfi; lo riconosco perché ho sentito Tauriel e Legolas, nonché le guardie, usarlo spesso. Sono parole sconosciute sussurrate al vento sferzante, che placano il suo ululato, raccogliendosi in una bolla di silenzio intorno al picco.

Abbasso lo sguardo e vedo sette figure avvolte in vaporose tuniche argentee, scintillanti nella notte come stelle, raccolte intorno a un altare di lucida pietra nera. Sono donne-elfo. Il fuoco bianco che ho visto l’ultima volta non c’è più. La cosa mi sembra… sbagliata, in qualche modo. La conca interna all’altare, laddove prima erano posate le gemme, è vuota. Una bocca asciutta.

Le loro mani intrecciate si sciolgono, e quella che sembra la più anziana della compagnia, malgrado il viso liscio e la crocchia elegante di lucidi capelli color biondo-argento, fa un sospiro pesante, affaticato. Gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio, quasi trasparenti, sono circondati da una fitta ragnatela di rughe espressive. Come se avesse pianto tanto nella sua lunga esistenza.

«Abbiamo finito», dice greve. «Tutte le nostre speranze sono svanite. Sette di noi rimangono, sette gemme devono essere sepolte».

Un’altra l’affianca, i lunghi capelli color corteccia legati in una coda stretta. «Orien è già in viaggio. Le seppellirà dove nessuno potrà mai trovarle».

«Non mi preoccupa il regno degli uomini. È il posto più sicuro, al momento, poiché nessuno, né nella vittoria né nella sconfitta, si rivolge mai a loro come a dei custodi, come ai depositari ignari di un’antica leggenda. No, gli uomini non saprebbero che farsene delle gemme. Ma ci sono altri individui… creature… che desiderano quelle gemme. Una manca ancora all’appello, anche dopo tutti questi secoli».

«Ti riferisci ai nani, Sorella Auress?».

Sorella Auress restringe le palpebre. «Non solo loro, Sorella Himelthel. Un cuore avido può essere domato dal compromesso. Ma un cuore avido e ferito… è irrefrenabile e può rivelarsi distruttivo».

Sorella Himelthel contrae il labbro superiore sui denti. « _Lui_ non oserebbe sfidarci».

«Oh, sì che oserebbe», la contraddice Sorella Auress con asprezza. «Ha perso sua moglie, Himelthel. Verrà qui, presto o tardi. Ma non troverà le gemme».

Il mio campo visivo comincia a restringersi. La neve s’infittisce, il vento torna a ululare. Vedo le loro labbra articolare altre parole, ma non riesco più a sentire le loro voci. C’è troppo vento.

Il monte si allontana, le loro tuniche si trasformano in piccole stelle luccicanti nella notte.

D’un tratto, gli occhi azzurri e inquisitori di Sorella Auress saettano verso di me.

Il cuore mi balza in gola. _Riesce a vedermi?_

Mentre fluttuo, provo a muovere le braccia per attirare la sua attenzione. Lei rimane ferma e impassibile. No, non mi vede.

Questo è l’ultimo pensiero che ho prima di spalancare gli occhi alla luce del nuovo mattino.


	8. Il verdetto di Thranduil

Quattro giorni dopo la sentenza un’altra guardia viene a prelevarmi per condurmi al cospetto del re.

Sono l’unica prigioniera che non ha mai chiesto un’udienza con il Signore degli Elfi e sono la sola che ne ha già ottenute ben _due_ ; è perfettamente normale che abbia conquistato le antipatie degli altri prigionieri. Le loro urla iraconde sono ne sono la prova.

Non so cosa più pensare. Sono divisa fra l’angoscia di ricevere altre brutte notizie sulla guerra imminente tra gli elfi e il mio popolo, una guerra che Thranduil a quanto pare non ha nessuna intenzione di fermare né di fronteggiare, e la speranza di un rilascio immediato.

Mentre sguscio fuori dalla cella vengo inaspettatamente colta da un capogiro – non mangio dall’altra sera perché purtroppo le mie ultime scorte di cibo si sono esaurite. Ma non è questa la cosa che mi turba di più. Mentre la guardia mi precede lungo le scale, il prigioniero a distanza di due celle dalla mia, un mezzo troll, sporge la mano pelosa, color terra grigia, e mi afferra di colpo. È talmente grosso che riempie tutto lo spazio nella cella. La sua spalla è attaccata alla faccia informe, un fattore destabilizzante.

« _Brucerai_ », ruggisce con la sua orribile voce cavernosa. « _Brucerai con loro e io banchetterò con le tue ossa_ ».

Trasalisco violentemente, scioccata a tal punto che non mi muovo di un millimetro né cerco di sottrarmi alla sua presa di ferro. Rimango semplicemente a fissarlo negli occhi neri privi di sclera, la faccia mostruosa solcata da rughe lardose e orrende cicatrici.

La guardia lo colpisce con la lancia, un movimento invisibile che lo costringe ad arretrare bruscamente. Subito il troll si lancia con tutto il suo peso contro le sbarre, mugghiando come una bestia inferocita. La terra trema sotto i nostri piedi.

Sento i suoi piccoli occhietti malevoli seguirmi su per il ponte-sentiero, finché non svoltiamo dietro l’angolo. La pelle mi formicola e il cuore mi è salito fino in gola. Sudo freddo.

Dopo un po’ mi accorgo che questa volta non siamo diretti nella sala del trono. Il percorso è diverso, scende anziché salire. In qualche modo la luce, penetrando dalle numerose aperture nelle cave, illumina tutte le aree del regno. I profumi soavi, floreali, mi fanno venire l’acquolina in bocca.

Vengo scortata in un’ala ariosa che profuma di ruscelli, fiori, alberi e muschio. È silenziosa e in qualche modo rasserenante. Tutto il contrario della mia minuscola cella umida e puzzolente.

La guardia si ritira prima che abbia il tempo di chiederle dove ci troviamo; vorrei tanto saperlo.

Re Thranduil è fermo accanto a un’alta e tondeggiante colonna bianca. Non porta la corona, il che mi disorienta un po’. I suoi capelli pallidi e liscissimi rilucono alla luce, i suoi occhi cangianti mandano tenui riflessi come acqua corrente sotto il sole. Indossa una lunga veste verde chiaro con fitti disegni elaborati d’argento.

Stavolta scelgo di prendere subito e per prima la parola. «Notizie da Mord-Een?», domando.

«Per quale altro motivo dovresti trovarti qui altrimenti?», replica lui fissandomi obliquo, di sbieco.

Faccio spallucce.

«Sì», dice lentamente, come miele che scivola su una foglia. «Purtroppo per te non sono buone notizie. Secondo le mie fonti, Rohandor e Mord-Een stanno progettando un attacco consistente. Con un regno dalla loro parte e il supporto dei nani di Beo-Durr, l’intera situazione comincia a diventare… seccante».

Quasi mi viene da sorridere. «Non vi aspettavate una tale presa di potere in così poco tempo».

La mia osservazione non gli è gradita. Mi riserva uno sguardo altero, glaciale. Questa volta, però, mi trova preparata.

«Hanno impiegato meno di un mese per raccogliere un esercito necessario ad allarmare le vostre spie…». Non fonti, no. «Non rappresentano ancora una minaccia per voi, ma sono comunque un fastidio sufficiente a rendervi nervoso. Non tollerate che vi venga recata offesa, e la loro aperta ostilità è certamente una forma di offesa». Un sorriso nasce e muore sulle mie labbra. «Il supporto dei nani è stato un tocco di classe da parte di Titus Beo-Durr».

Inclina il viso da un lato. «Il Seguace dei Nani. Lo conosci?».

Il breve momento di egoistico sollievo svanisce. «Abbiamo ancora tempo. Lasciatemi andare e _vi giuro_ che impedirò questa guerra».

Il suo sguardo scivola sul mio viso, verso la parete opposta. «Sarebbe inutile, a questo punto. La tua restituzione non impedirebbe la guerra. Non c’è modo di fermare un’idea quando questa prende pieno possesso di una mente ottenebrata dalle emozioni. In guerra i sentimenti non sono mai un vantaggio. Anzi, più spesso che no procurano più disastri delle spade».

Stringo i pugni. «Perché dirmelo, allora? Per torturami, sapendo che non posso fare niente per impedire una guerra che ho causato io?».

Torna a guardarmi, contrariato. «O continui a sopravvalutare la tua importanza, oppure credi davvero di essere responsabile per la piega presa da questi eventi. Entrambe le ipotesi confermano la mia opinione su di te».

«Che sarebbe?».

«Sei una sciocca».

Spalanco gli occhi. «Lo avete detto voi! Se non mi fossi presa la colpa per un crimine che non ho commesso, se vi avessi mostrato il dovuto rispetto», sputo fuori quest’ultima parola a denti stretti, «…anziché astio, a quest’ora…».

«Le cose non sarebbero diverse», mi contraddice piano. «Gli Uomini sanno essere risoluti e ottusi. La loro arroganza consiste nel non riconoscere quando è giunto il momento di lasciar perdere».

«Ma per favore…», borbotto a mezza voce.

Mi fissa, ancora una volta colto di sorpresa.

«Voi non siete migliore di loro!». Ogni cosa di lui, tutto di lui, mi comunica fiera altezzosità e profonda diffidenza… un sovrano così concentrato solo e unicamente sul proprio regno non può certo comprendere il mio desiderio di pace, se non unicamente per ragioni di pigra diplomazia. «Anziché disporre di me siete pronto ad andare in guerra, una guerra che porterà veleno e morte su entrambi i nostri popoli! Potete essere parte del problema o parte della soluzione. Perché state scegliendo di non fare niente?».

«Non si sarebbe creata l’esigenza di una guerra se non avessi contribuito ad alimentare la ragione per cui si è generata». La sua voce è affilata come una lama, pungente quanto una freccia.

Conficco le unghie nei palmi perché non veda le mie mani tremare. «Allora uccidetemi».

La sua ira sbiadisce, la sua espressione si appiattisce. Si ritrae, tornando a osservare la luce autunnale che filtra nella cava. «A quale scopo? Per quanto mi concerne non mi sei utile né da viva né da morta. Anziché affrettare questo genere di decisioni trovo sia convenientemente più saggio ponderare e attendere».

Faccio un passo in avanti. «Non so perché state temporeggiando… per qualche ragione mi volete qui… davvero non lo so. Ma state pur certo di una cosa: non me ne starò al vostro cospetto a prendermi tutte le responsabilità di una guerra che non ho _solo_ incominciato io. Potete farvi beffe di me quanto volete, non mi comporterò più da martire. Il senso di colpa non trova spazio nel mio cuore quanto lo trova la volontà di rimediare. Io non sono un’ _ottusa_ ». Ho recuperato il mio coraggio non appena ho capito che i miei errori hanno sì provocato un disastro, tanto quanto i suoi. Non ho alcun motivo di sentirmi responsabile più di lui. Perché io, a differenza sua, sono pronta a tutto e capace di diventare parte della soluzione del problema.

I suoi occhi mi scrutano con sospetto. Continuo a sorprenderlo e la cosa non gli piace.

La sua imperscrutabilità però non gli è d’aiuto questa volta. Vedo il suo bluff e rilancio.

«Vi prego di smetterla di tediarmi con le vostre decisioni, decisioni, decisioni. Quando mi vorrete morta, a questo punto _se mai_ mi vorrete morta, non sprecate fiato a comunicarmelo e date pure l’ordine a una guardia di tagliarmi la gola nel sonno. Se invece deciderete di lasciarmi andare… be’, immagino che lo saprò».

Il suo silenzio è eloquente. Intuisco dal suo sguardo algido e contrariato che vorrebbe rimettermi al mio posto, ma così mi darebbe troppa importanza, e questo non avrebbe alcun senso per lui.

«Conosco la strada». M’incammino verso la stretta scala intagliata che gira su se stessa a mezz’aria, formando una specie di ponte-corridoio sospeso; il Regno degli Elfi è un’elegante combinazione di legno, fiori e pietra.

Sul percorso, poco più in là, ritrovo la guardia che mi ha accompagnata fin quaggiù. Non appena mi avvicino compie un brevissimo passo fluido e mi precede lungo la strada. Non faccio storie e mi lascio guidare.

Non guardo nessuno, tantomeno il mezzo troll che muggisce come un ossesso contro le sbarre. Tengo lo sguardo fisso sulle punte degli stivaletti sgualciti. Non appena gli passo davanti lancia un ruggito di ferocia bestiale e m’inonda con una spruzzata di saliva e una nuvola di fetido alito rancido.

La guardia mi apre la cella e si scosta per lasciarmi passare.

Il mio coraggio ha un prezzo, e quel prezzo sono le lacrime. Mi lascio subito scivolare a terra, premendo le spalle e la schiena contro la parete, e m’infilo le mani nei capelli. Tiro tre ciocche con un singhiozzo.

Non ha importanza quanto tempo impiegheranno i ribelli a raggiungere Woodland Realm – se mai riusciranno a trovarlo; forse con l’aiuto dei nani sì – né tantomeno se sarò ancora viva il giorno in cui sguaineranno le spade contro il popolo degli elfi.

Non posso fare nulla. Sono impotente.


	9. Evasione

Trascorrono altri tre giorni.

La mia prigionia sembra ruotare tutta intorno alle settimane che diventano mesi, all’autunno che si avvicina sempre di più a cedere il posto all’inverno. A un certo punto smetto di tenere conto del susseguirsi monotono e ripetitivo dei giorni. Il tempo scandisce i secondi anche senza che io li enumeri ossessivamente.

Ormai non ho più cibo né acqua. Pur razionandole, ho finito tutte le provviste.

Sono debole, affamata, assetata, logorata sia nella mente che nel corpo. Soffro persino di allucinazioni. Negli ultimi giorni non ho fatto altro che dormire, vomitare e sudare. Temo di avere un po’ di febbre. Ho provato a trattenere i liquidi nello stomaco, ma è del tutto inutile. Il mio corpo, già magro e provato, si ribella alla fame nell’unico modo possibile.

Diverso tempo dopo l’ultima udienza, con la bocca arida quanto i campi assediati dalla siccità e lo stomaco stremato e insensibile, ricevo un dono inaspettato.

A quanto pare il re si è persuaso all’idea di mantenermi in vita ancora per un altro po’. Non so il motivo né m’interessa saperlo. Voglio solo sopravvivere. Mi viene consegnata dell’acqua fresca in una brocca insieme a una ciotola di frutta fresca e verdura.

Forse la mia capacità di sorprenderlo ha un’utilità effettiva, dopotutto: l’utilità di ricordargli la mia presenza nel suo immenso reame.

Non ho materialmente la forza di oppormi al desiderio di saziarmi e dissetarmi, quindi, non appena la guardia posa la brocca a terra, mi ci lancio sopra e butto giù l’acqua di tutta velocità. Poco dopo sono costretta a svuotare lo stomaco in un angolo della cella. Che spreco.

Mi getto sulla frutta e la verdura. Sarà perché non mangio da giorni, ma il loro sapore mi sembra squisito, il più ricco e soddisfacente che abbia mai assaggiato in vita mia. Questa volta resisto all’impulso di rimettere quelle delizie e mi corico con un sorriso beato sulle labbra.

A quanto pare il Re degli Elfi considera una brocca d’acqua più che sufficiente per un giorno solo. Devo aspettare l’indomani per averne un’altra. Va benissimo, ora so che posso resistere più di quanto avessi mai creduto possibile.

Certo, la gentile concessione di re Thranduil il Signore degli Elfi non è poi stata così _gentile_. Da un’osservazione fatta dalla guardia senz’armatura che mi aveva portato il cibo, scopro che il re ha ordinato che mi venisse consegnata l’acqua e i viveri solo per controllare che fossi ancora viva. Altrimenti avevano una cella da ripulire e da tenere pronta per il prossimo prigioniero. Le due guardie avevano parlato nella mia lingua per farmi recepire forte e chiaro il messaggio: “Non sei diversa dagli altri. Sei solo un’ospite docile da trattare con qualche riguardo in più, tutto qui”.

Due giorni dopo sono di nuovo a digiuno. L’acqua aiuta a mantenermi lucida e relativamente in forze, ma purtroppo non è sufficiente.

La fortuna però è dalla mia parte, almeno per ora.

L’alba è appena spuntata e per me è come se fosse ancora notte fonda. A occhi chiusi cerco di ignorare lo stomaco indolenzito e la bocca pastosa. L’acqua mi riempie la pancia vuota, però la fame mi ha praticamente ridotta pelle e ossa. Il che è tutto dire, considerato che sono sempre stata magra come un uccellino.

Sono sdraiata a terra, inerte. L’immobilità è tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno al momento.

O forse no.

Il silenzio assoluto viene interrotto dal suono di una voce famigliare che invoca il mio nome. Impiego diversi minuti per rendermi conto che conosco quella voce, dopodiché il sollievo m’investe con un impeto rinvigorente.

Batto le palpebre e drizzo la schiena.

Le prime parole sono confuse, pronunciate in Sindarin. Poi la voce amica si schiarisce, acquisendo i tipici tratti squadrati e scorrevoli della Lingua degli Uomini.

«Sono qui per consegnare cibo alla prigioniera su ordine del principe Legolas».

«Tauriel?», biascico con le spalle sempre rivolte alla cella.

Quasi mi aspetto che la guardia contesti accusandola di mentire per favoreggiare una prigioniera, ma, ancora prima di percepire il suo silenzioso assenso, so che non lo farà. Gli Elfi non sono come gli Uomini, non agiscono mai di testa propria, non contestano mai gli ordini.

Tauriel entra con passo rapido e felpato. In mano regge un vassoio pieno di cibo: miele, pane, vino, frutta fresca e insalata verde che profuma di bosco. Mi viene subito l’acquolina in bocca.

«Ti ho portato la colazione», mormora con voce gentile. Si accuccia vicino alla mia testa. «Mi dispiace. La missione ha richiesto più tempo del previsto».

Schiudo le labbra. «Se siete tornati significa che all’altro è andata peggio».

Percepisco la sua confusione, poi il suo sorriso. «Oh, sì. _Molto_ _peggio_ ».

Batto le palpebre lentamente.

La sua bellezza è accecante. I lunghi capelli bruni, color foglie d’autunno, sono lisci e puliti, imbevuti di lucentezza. Il viso è bianco e splendido come sempre. Gli occhi verdi scintillano di orgoglio, fierezza e comprensione. Ha trascorso intere settimane nella foresta a lottare contro chissà quali orrende creature, eppure è perfettamente in ordine. La macchia di terra a forma di pollice sullo zigomo non scalfisce la sua perfezione neanche un po’.

Per uno sciocco momento mi ritrovo a invidiarla. Io sono ridotta a uno straccio e non sono mai stata quel che si dice in giro una “graziosa fanciulla”.

All’istante mi sento un’idiota per aver pensato una cosa del genere. Il mondo intero mi sta crollando addosso, siamo a tanto così da una guerra, e io mi preoccupo del mio aspetto? Che stupida.

Mi tiro su a sedere e mi sfugge un grugnito. Tauriel mi afferra per le spalle in modo che non rimbalzi all’indietro, sul pavimento duro. Non sa come toccarmi, lo intuisco dai suoi gesti delicati e insicuri; anche lei mi reputa una creatura fragile. Al momento non posso proprio presentare il lato migliore della razza umana e dimostrarle il contrario.

Chiederle di imboccarmi però sarebbe comunque troppo. Per cui mi faccio forza e afferro una mela rossa, tonda e invitante. La immergo nel calice colmo di miele dorato e me la porto alle labbra. Il primo morso è dolcissimo, talmente stucchevole da risultare rivoltante. Lo stomaco si contorce spedendomi acute sferzate di dolore su per la gola. Corrugo la fronte e ingoio un altro pezzo. Al terzo morso lo stomaco comincia a rilassarsi, al quinto accetta il cibo con gioia.

La fame cresce di colpo. Con le dita raccolgo il resto del miele nel calice e lo succhio via dai polpastrelli con un gemito di pura estasi. Afferro cinque foglie di insalata in una volta sola e butto giù tutto con dell’altro miele e un po’ d’acqua; la scorta nell’angolo è ancora pulita. Tauriel mi passa il calice di vino. Bevo e inghiotto tutto come un ruminante.

Le energie impiegheranno un po’ di tempo a ritornare. Appoggio la testa contro il muro e tiro un lungo sospiro a occhi chiusi.

«Grazie», mormoro.

«Ti hanno affamata», dice Tauriel mortificata. «Non sapevo… non avevo idea che fossi ridotta alla fame. Mi dispiace, Rellél».

«Non chiamarmi così», dico, aprendo piano gli occhi. « _Fango che soffoca i fiori…_ A quanto pare è un insulto e un augurio molto brutto, nella vostra lingua. Potevi dirmelo. Il tuo re non si è fatto scrupoli a rivelarmelo».

Tauriel sfodera un’espressione di scuse. «Non è gentile dire a una persona che il suo nome nella tua lingua annuncia il presagio di oscurità e malattia».

«No, immagino di no», le concedo. «Perché i miei genitori avrebbero dovuto darmi un nome del genere? Un nome _elfico_? Lo hanno scelto a caso? Niente ha più senso, ormai».

«Mi dispiace», ribadisce, evidentemente incapace di dire altro. «Questo trattamento è ingiusto e…».

«Inumano?». La mia risata sprezzante coglie di sorpresa entrambe. Cerco di recuperare un po’ di contegno. «Scusami. Non sono molto lucida. Però mi sento meglio, grazie a te». La fisso e lei ricambia il mio sguardo. «Perché sei così gentile?».

Le sue labbra si curvano in un sorriso. Abbassa gli occhi. «Perché so cosa significa lottare per uno scopo e ritrovarsi con il mondo intero contro, senza nessuno ad aiutarti».

Intuisco che non ha finito di parlare, perciò rimango in silenzio e aspetto.

«Dopo la morte dei miei genitori per opera degli orchi… il re mi ha presa sotto la sua ala», dice.

Cerco di mantenere inespressivo il viso, anche se mi riesce difficile. Sono stata educata a non divulgare e condividere le mie esperienze dolorose con nessuno, perché secondo mia madre erano una forma di autoindulgenza, di autocommiserazione che non potevano trovare spazio nella nostra famiglia. Dovevamo soffrire in silenzio ed evitare inutili lagne e piagnistei. Così era stato quando era morto il mio adorato cavallo Tàlagor, così era stato quando il migliore amico di Fergus era venuto a mancare a causa di una febbre malarica. Non avevamo pianto. Lo avevamo fatto nei nostri letti, soffocando le urla nei cuscini.

Mi rendo immediatamente conto che la sua espressione è sì triste e nostalgica, ma anche fiera e decisa. Non è tormentata dai ricordi del suo passato. Perché l’hanno resa chi è oggi.

«Prima di diventare un soldato ero un’umile Elfo Silvano virtuoso, dotato di ambizioni e capacità in battaglia che non sapeva come sfruttare per far sì che ciò che era capitato alla sua famiglia non ricapitasse mai più. Però non avevo idea di come provare il mio valore. Era…».

«Frustrante?».

Annuisce. «Sì. Avevo buone intenzioni, ma la mia impulsività e la mia avventatezza provocavano più danni che altro. Ogni volta che salvavo un fratello, un compagno d’armi, qualcun altro moriva. Ogni volta che combattevo una guerra e la vincevo in nome del re e del mio popolo, ne nasceva un’altra altrove, ancora più violenta e distruttiva della precedente». Fa un sorriso piatto, inespressivo. «È stato il re a insegnarmi a pensare prima di agire. È servito molto tempo per affinare le mie doti e sviluppare la giusta disciplina per resistere all’impulso di _disobbedire_ … però ci sono riuscita. Sono ancora quella che tu definiresti una “testa calda”, la differenza è che adesso conosco il mio posto nel mondo e soprattutto conosco i miei doveri». Solleva lo sguardo. «Capisci quello che voglio dire?».

Evito il suo sguardo. «Sì, lo capisco».

Ho commesso degli errori in buona fede e ne sto pagando le conseguenze; devo imparare a pensare prima di agire; devo essere intrepida senza sfociare nell’ottusità.

«Concedimi almeno questo, però. Ogni volta che vengo scortata a cospetto del Signore degli Elfi… perdo subito le staffe e mi viene voglia di colpirlo! Nessuno mi ha mai causato un così indomabile desiderio di violenza prima d’ora!».

Sorride in modo ampio. Equivale un po’ a una risata.

«Perché deve essere sempre così gelido, saccente e sospettoso? Ho sempre pensato agli elfi come a creature sagge che amano mangiare, cantare e danzare, nonché scherzare con allegria. Proprio il Re degli Elfi silvani doveva rivelarsi l’eccezione alla regola!».

Il suo sorriso ampio e divertito si trasforma in una risata bassa e cristallina. «Vedo che ti senti meglio. Ti è tornato il colore sulle guance».

Annuisco decisa. «Un po’. Grazie di nuovo, Tauriel».

Annuisce anche lei, in un tacito segno di amicizia.

«Ti porterò qualcos’altro da mangiare più tardi». Si alzai in piedi. A due passi dalle sbarre della cella si volta e mi lancia un’occhiata indecifrabile, le sottili sopracciglia inarcate. «Potevi dirmelo che non avevi commesso tu il furto. Avrei potuto parlare in tuo favore con il re».

Rispondo guardandola dritto negli occhi, perché capisca. «No, non potevo».

Intuisce qualcosa, lo vedo dallo sguardo che piano piano sia accende d’interesse. Eppure, non approfondisce. Si ritira richiamando una guardia nella loro armoniosa e incomprensibile lingua, e se ne va.

Io mi sdraio con uno sbuffo sonoro, premendo la schiena contro il pavimento di pietra grezza. So già che mi attenderà un lungo pomeriggio di faticoso recupero fisico, per cui, anziché chiudere gli occhi e dormire, con uno sforzo immane mi rimetto seduta per bene, a gambe incrociate, e finisco gli ultimi rimasugli dell’insalata. Probabilmente dopo rigetterò tutto il pranzo nell’angolo della cella, ma non m’importa. Ho fame e voglio mangiare.

Decido che posso rimandare tutte le preoccupazioni a un altro momento, con la pancia piena e senza più allucinazioni – nel mio caso, creaturine luminose minuscole che svolazzano leggere nell’aria. Tanto so (o almeno spero) che la guerra non scoppierà mentre io sono occupata a finire di mangiare la mia porzione di erbette verdi e radici.

***

Dopo aver svuotato per ben due volte lo stomaco e aver diligentemente mandato giù un po’ d’acqua per rinfrescarmi la gola, mi godo un’oretta di sonno come si deve alla morbida luce soffusa che abbraccia le prigioni.

Di nuovo, sogno la montagna innevata con le sette donne-elfo raccolte intorno all’altare nero e vuoto.

Questa volta però non riesco a sentire neppure uno strascico della loro conversazione. Sono troppo lontana e troppo esausta. Il sogno perde contorno e colore quasi subito, e l’ultima mezz’ora di riposo me la godo interamente, cullata nel buio silenzioso dell’inconscio.

Quando riapro gli occhi mancano ancora un paio d’ore al tramonto. La luce è meno intensa, prossima a essere sostituita dal bagliore caldo e fioco delle torce. Il segnale del sopraggiungere delle tenebre.

Non ho niente da fare – nessun libro da leggere, nessuna distrazione da sfruttare per spazzare via il tedio di quelle interminabili ore d’attesa – per cui presto attenzione alle conversazioni caotiche degli altri prigionieri. Comprendo quasi subito che nessuno di loro parla la mia lingua. Per cui mi arrendo alla noia e torno a fissare il soffitto.

Ogni volta che rimango da sola con me stessa, ora senza il dolore allo stomaco e le allucinazioni a distrarmi, penso alla mia famiglia, a Galen e ad Azure, a Quentin, e non riesco a fare a meno di provare un’immensa tristezza che sfocia puntualmente nel pianto. Sono così stanca di piangere.

Ho bisogno di concentrarmi su fatti reali, sul presente, su ciò che posso o non posso fare per rimediare al danno che ho causato… perché finché la minaccia di una guerra aleggerà nell’aria, non posso permettermi di giustificare il mio senso di colpa con qualche buona parola o forzata convinzione. Devo lottare per dimostrare che posso sistemare le cose.

Il vero punto è: come?

***

Poco dopo mezzanotte, realizzo di non essermi mossa di un millimetro: sono ancora seduta nella stessa posizione, gomiti sulle ginocchia, schiena contro il muro, testa incassata fra le spalle, a lambiccarmi il cervello con qualche soluzione che al momento mi appare del tutto inesistente.

Sono rigida come un’asse di legno e ho i crampi dappertutto. Appoggio la testa contro la parete, facendo schioccare le articolazioni del collo. Reprimo un gemito e sposto leggermente il peso da una gamba all’altra.

Come posso persuadere Thranduil a concedermi l’opportunità di fermare la guerra in atto, se l’unica condizione che posso proporre è la mia – momentanea o definitiva – libertà? Cosa posso offrirgli, oppure offrire al suo popolo, per conquistare questo privilegio?

Fuggire è fuori discussione. Il regno degli elfi è troppo vasto. Le guardie mi riacciufferebbero senza battere ciglio. E molto probabilmente, grazie all’ennesimo gesto avventato, sarei costretta a scontare una punizione ben peggiore, e questa volta eterna.

Sospiro pesantemente.

Il sopraggiungere della notte non ha placato le urla degli altri prigionieri. Le loro voci s’innalzano in un’eco assordante e continua, quasi brutale per le mie orecchie. Non capisco neanche una parola di quello che strillano, ma più o meno il significato è lo stesso per tutti: “Fatemi uscire da qui oppure la mia vendetta ricadrà sui figli dei vostri figli!”, con qualche accenno di sangue e violenza in più o in meno.

Premo le spalle contro il muro, esausta.

_Dov’è Tauriel?_

Nello stesso istante in cui formulo la domanda nella mia mente, odo una voce melodiosa, totalmente diversa dalle voci rauche dei prigionieri, impartire un ordine in quella che ormai riconosco essere Sindarin, una delle lingue degli elfi.

La voce però è chiaramente maschile. Non è Tauriel.

Fisso l’entrata della cella con apprensione, zero saliva e un grumo di tensione alla bocca dello stomaco.

Una figura in ombra si avvicina lentamente mentre la guardia apre la cella.

Niente può sorprendermi di più che vedere Legolas, figlio di Thranduil, scivolare all’interno della mia prigione con un vassoio pieno di cibo in mano. La sua espressione seccata mi comunica che preferirebbe essere da qualsiasi altra parte, alle prese con una mandria di orchi impazziti, piuttosto che lì con me.

Tauriel deve aver fatto opera di convincimento sfruttando l’ascendente che ha su di lui. Un trucco efficace, anche se, devo riconoscere, un po’ meschino.

L’espressione di Legolas è quasi comica: mascella rigida, labbra contratte. I lunghi capelli pallidi scendono sulle spalle larghe, i ciuffi sulle tempie sono abilmente intrecciati dietro la nuca. Indossa una veste attillata come una seconda pelle, color grigio perla. Sulla schiena porta l’arco e la faretra. A quanto pare, non se ne separa mai.

«Tieni», dice ruvido, porgendomi il vassoio con la zuppa di cereali e la frutta.

Lo afferro con dita salde, sistemandomelo sulle ginocchia. «Grazie. Dov’è Tauriel?».

«Mio padre le ha assegnato un turno di sorveglianza al confine».

Alzo gli occhi, scrutando vacua il suo viso perlaceo. «È preoccupato. Qualcosa non va». L’intuizione mi travolge con un’ondata di bile. «Ci sono movimenti al confine di Rhovanion?».

Evita il mio sguardo. «Siamo perfettamente in grado di gestire una ribellione di massa. La vostra razza è prevedibile. Siamo in grado di contenere l’esplosione di violenza, se questa dovesse mai verificarsi».

«Non siamo deboli soltanto perché possediamo delle armi primitive e non siamo stati allenati a combattere fin da neonati!».

Inarca un sopracciglio.

«Comunque grazie per la cena. So che l’hai fatto perché te lo ha chiesto Tauriel», borbotto.

Pare leggermente preso in contropiede dalla mia gratitudine. E infastidito dalla mia osservazione.

«Faresti meglio a riposare. Temo che la tua parte in questa storia non si sia ancora conclusa», afferma, avviandosi verso l’uscita.

«Immagino di no», sussurro con un filo di voce.

Legolas non aggiunge altro e se ne va.

Ceno assaporando faticosamente ogni singolo boccone. La zuppa è tiepida e la frutta è dolce. Ho lo stomaco chiuso, ma so che non posso permettermi di saltare un altro pasto; ne ho già saltati fin troppi. Finisco di mangiare, dopodiché lascio il vassoio vicino all’ingresso della cella e torno a sedermi.

Se Thranduil si è sentito in dovere di organizzare dei turni al confine di Rhovanion, la sua preoccupazione dev’essere più seria di quanto pensassi. Il mio popolo si sta muovendo.

Mi rannicchio a terra e chiudo gli occhi. Per il momento non voglio pensarci. Non voglio pensare a niente.

***

Un potente tuono percuote la terra.

Mi risveglio di soprassalto, spalancando gli occhi nel buio totale della cella. L’unica fonte di luce proviene dalle sporadiche torce appese fuori. Sento il cuore premere contro la cassa toracica, il respiro irregolare che mi congela le labbra. Tutto il resto, ogni centimetro della mia pelle, è bollente. Il sangue mi scorre rapido nelle vene.

Prima che possa tranquillizzarmi e rimettermi a dormire, il tuono si ripete, questa volta accompagnato dal suono di pietre che si rompono. Come se stesse per investirci una frana.

Sobbalzo e scatto immediatamente in piedi. Non è un temporale né tantomeno la rottura di qualche cava. Proviene da troppo vicino e si trova al mio stesso livello. È qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più oscuro.

Mi affaccio alle sbarre, stringendole forte nei palmi sudati. Non sono l’unica a essere stata destata dal rumore. Gli altri prigionieri sono vigili tanto quanto me. Si sporgono dalle celle – la salamandra accende gli occhi di fuoco e tira fuori la lingua violacea e biforcuta – per capire che cosa sta succedendo.

Il tuono si ripete ancora, ancora e ancora. È come se qualcuno stesse cercando di entrare… o di uscire.

Non colgo subito la differenza, impiego un po’ per capire che cosa c’è di diverso. Il dettaglio stonato a cui ormai sono abituata, e che ora mi sembra totalmente fuori luogo.

Le guardie non ci sono.

Le cerco con lo sguardo, premendo il viso contro le sbarre. I corridoi sono deserti, privi di sorveglianza.

Com’è possibile? Dove diamine sono finite?

Un pensiero orribile prende forma nella mia mente. E se la guerra fosse già cominciata? Se le guardie fossero state richiamate da Thranduil per difendere le mura contro un’orda di uomini armati?

Respiro profondamente per calmarmi.

Non è possibile che la battaglia sia in atto, avrei sentito le urla molto prima dei tuoni. La confusione sarebbe esterna e rimbombante, non intestina e scandita da colpi netti e distanziati. Questo è un boato interno alle cave. Non è un’invasione.

Mi guardo intorno, alla ricerca di una spiegazione possibilmente meno catastrofica di quella che immagino. Inspirando ed espirando, all’improvviso colgo qualcosa, un dettaglio essenziale che prima mi era sfuggito perché presa dal panico.

I prigionieri non sembrano affatto preoccupati dalla ‘cosa’ che sta bussando alle nostre porte. Pur non capendo le loro strilla chiassose, riconosco il comune bagliore di gioia ed eccitazione che illumina i loro volti, i loro musi e i loro grugni. Un bagliore pericoloso.

Il colpo si ripete, e questa volta è persino più vicino.

Per non perdere l’equilibrio sono costretta ad aggrapparmi alle sbarre e a puntellare i piedi per terra. Fortuna che ho mangiato, altrimenti non avrei la forza per reggermi sulle gambe.

Un altro colpo potente.

Infine odo il lamento, il ruggito rabbioso di un animale che sta cercando di rompere le sbarre della propria gabbia.

Sbigottita, guardo alla mia destra. Il colpo si ripete e questa volta vedo la parete vibrare. Deglutisco.

Con passo tremante raggiungo il muro. Poso una mano sulla grezza pietra fredda proprio nell’istante in cui viene battuto un altro colpo. La vibrazione intensa mi spedisce una fitta su per il polso. Ritraggo la mano di scatto e lancio un’occhiata allarmata al di là delle sbarre.

Nel buco a ridosso del mio non c’è nessun prigioniero. Ma a due celle di distanza c’è il mezzo troll. Lo stesso mezzo troll che aveva promesso di banchettare con le mie ossa.

Non può evadere da queste prigioni… non è abbastanza forte. Ma se lo fosse, perché non ha cercato di evadere _prima_? Stava attendendo il momento giusto? Una distrazione per le guardie? Aveva dei complici? L’invasione prevista forse non era da parte del mio popolo, ma del suo?

Troppi pensieri, troppa confusione. Non devo pensare, devo agire.

I colpi continuano a succedersi a brevissima distanza gli uni dagli altri.

Mi accorgo troppo tardi dell’effetto che stanno producendo sulla mia cella. Il soffitto si riempie di crepe sottili, che a mano a mano diventano sempre più spesse e ramificate. Le prime pietre cadono e io mi lancio di lato per schivarle.

Totalmente inutile. Una frana è in atto.

Se i colpi non cessano immediatamente, finirò sepolta.

Mi rannicchio in un angolo, occupando meno spazio possibile. Chiudo gli occhi.

Il silenzio cala all’improvviso, e dopo tanto rumore la quiete risulta assordante.

Attendo un altro paio di secondi prima di aprire gli occhi e azzardare un’occhiata intorno.

Sono circondata da detriti e macigni enormi precipitati dal soffitto, ormai ridotto a un’accozzaglia di pietre ammassate le une sulle altre. Respiro una boccata di polvere granulosa e tossisco subito per liberare i polmoni. Avverto una ferita alla tempia, un dolore acuto che pulsa al ritmo del mio cuore impazzito. Con le dita raccolgo una lacrima di sangue che sta colando lungo la tempia. Sono ferita, anche se, fortunatamente, non in modo grave.

Mi schiaccio un po’ di più contro le sbarre, ed è allora che noto la discrepanza che prima mi era sfuggita. Le sbarre non oppongono resistenza al mio peso. Sono ancorate al pavimento per ora, ma se spingo un po’ con le gambe e le spalle, le sento dondolare. I colpi le hanno divelte dai cardini superiori.

L’unico modo che ho per liberarmi – dopotutto questa è l’unica occasione che avrò di fuggire – è forzare i cardini inferiori e spingere con tutta la forza che ho in corpo.

Le urla riprendono a salire un po’ alla volta. Questo è il mio segnale.

Nell’esatto istante in cui il colpo finale viene battuto, piazzo le gambe contro un masso particolarmente grosso, sicura che non si sposterà di un millimetro, schiaccio le spalle contro le sbarre fino a sentir male alla spina dorsale, dopodiché spingo. I grugniti che tossisco fra i denti si confondono in mezzo alle grida.

Con l’ultima esplosione di pietre e rocce il mezzo troll evade dalla sua cella e io dalla mia.

Rotolo sul ciglio dello stretto corridoio che percorre come un ramo contorto le prigioni, e solo per un pelo non piombo giù, oltre il bordo, nel baratro sottostante. Striscio all’indietro sentendo nuove ferite aprirsi nei palmi e sulle ginocchia.

Balzo in piedi e mi volto subito in direzione del mezzo troll, cercando una pietra aguzza da usare per difendermi. Il profilo del suo corpo massiccio e informe, di qualche metro più basso rispetto ai troll tradizionali, non mi terrorizza più del fatto che i suoi occhi neri, privi di pupille, siano fissi su di me. Stende le labbra inesistenti sulle zanne giallastre, in una specie di sogghigno grottesco.

E all’improvviso avverto un brivido. _Vuole approfittare dell’evasione per uccidermi?_

No, non è possibile. Ovviamente sono una preda facile a portata di mano… ma perché preoccuparsi di uccidermi quando potrebbe semplicemente scappare?

Osservo il modo in cui mi guarda, quasi gioisse al pensiero di farmi fuori… Per qualche motivo, preferisce riempirsi lo stomaco anziché fuggire dalle prigioni degli elfi.

Rabbrividisco e faccio un istintivo passo indietro.

È molto più alto di me, massiccio e terrificante; i lineamenti rozzamente umani sono distorti in un’espressione feroce, assetata di sangue; le zanne sbucano dalle labbra piatte, luccicando quanto gli occhi neri come il fondo di un abisso.

Non ho nessuna possibilità contro di lui. Sono piccola e agile, so correre veloce, ma questo non basterà a fermare quel mostro.

Il mezzo troll si muove per raggiungermi. Racimola forza ed energia a ogni passo, scoprendo le gengive grigiastre. Balza giù dal corridoio e piomba a mezzo metro di distanza.

Non ho il tempo di riflettere. Gli lancio contro la grossa pietra che ho raccolto da terra e me la do subito a gambe. Ho la vaga visione del masso che gli rimbalza sul cranio, lasciandolo inebetito per qualche secondo. Rallenta il passo e scrolla il testone screpolato. Poi mi punta addosso gli occhietti viscidi, esplode in un ruggito animalesco e si precipita al mio inseguimento.

Gli altri prigionieri abbaiano e latrano dalle loro celle. Non capisco se stanno incitando il troll a scuoiarmi viva, se stanno esortando me a fuggire in uno slancio d’impossibile empatia, oppure se vogliono soltanto essere liberati e unirsi alla caccia.

L’ennesimo suono allarmante si espande nell’aria. Il suono di un corno, oppure di una conchiglia.

Le urla si placano.

Un istante dopo un gruppo di guardie in armatura fa irruzione nelle prigioni, archi e spade e lance in mano, e circondano prontamente il mezzo troll. Sono svelti come sempre, aggraziati ma letali.

Il mezzo troll, d’altro canto, non si scompone più di tanto. Non è spaventato, quanto più… infastidito. Sbuffa dalle narici larghe, stringendo i pugni e facendo schioccare le nocche nerastre. Intuisco dall’occhiata crucciata che lancia agli elfi che non ha nessuna intenzione di arrendersi. Pur non essendo una creatura dotata di spiccata intelligenza, pare calcolare le loro posizioni e riflettere sul da farsi.

Il mio momentaneo sollievo svanisce nel nulla non appena il troll, con un movimento brusco e fulmineo, afferra le sbarre sradicate della mia cella e flettendo le grosse braccia bitorzolute le lancia contro un’altra. La salamandra si libera dalla propria gabbia e monta sul retro piatto della lunga coda, ergendosi in tutti i suoi dieci metri d’altezza, lanciando fiamme e sputando veleno nero inchiostro sulle guardie.

Il mezzo troll approfitta della confusione per scaraventare un’altra grossa pietra contro un’altra prigione, liberando un mutaforma.

Una freccia s’infilza nella sua schiena, ma lui neppure se ne accorge. Afferra altri sassi e li scaglia contro altre celle, liberando il resto dei prigionieri rimasti.

Quella che doveva essere un’evasione singola improvvisamente si trasforma in un’evasione di massa. Non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in ansia per gli elfi, anche se sono più che certa che riusciranno a prevalere sui prigionieri; la sete di sangue e di vendetta non può competere con la freddezza di una mente disciplinata. Sarebbero morti solo per avere la soddisfazione di essersi vendicati sulle guardie del re che li aveva imprigionati laggiù.

Io però non voglio trovarmi di mezzo.

Indietreggio lentamente, più silenziosa che posso.

Le guardie non prestano più attenzione a noi e balzano sugli altri fuggitivi. Eliminarli o catturarli vivi in questo caso non ha più importanza.

La battaglia in corso, per quanto impari, non è priva di morti e feriti nel corpo delle guardie elfiche. La salamandra miete due vittime usando il fuoco. Un nano villoso e particolarmente arrabbiato disarma una guardia e la colpisce con una potente testata che le fa perdere i sensi. Il mutaforma si trasforma in un orso gigantesco e con una velocità stupefacente affonda gli artigli affilati nell’armatura di un elfo, il quale finisce schiacciato dal suo peso mentre l’orso sfreccia via… e dritto verso di me.

Impiego esattamente mezzo minuto per rendermi conto che non è un miraggio e neppure uno scherzo architettato dal mio cervello terrorizzato: sta proprio _correndo verso di_ _me_.

Non so cosa fare, è un animale e di conseguenza è molto più veloce di me, non posso sfuggirgli. Gonfia i muscoli enormi e spicca un balzo. Grido e sollevo le braccia per ripararmi dall’impatto. Un potente sbuffo di vento mi fa perdere l’equilibrio. Cado all’indietro sbattendo violentemente la schiena a terra. Apro gli occhi con le orecchie che mi ronzano.

L’orso è atterrato sopra una creatura orrenda che a quanto pare si era nascosta alle mie spalle. Viscida e piena di zampe pelose, si dibatte furiosamente sotto la pancia dell’orso. Il mutaforma ruggisce e lo azzanna alla gola coriacea, ponendo fine ai suoi squittii rabbiosi.

I suoi occhi marroni ed espressivi mi trovano a pochissima distanza, sdraiata sul fianco con un’espressione atterrita, infiacchita dal dolore. Suppongo che io sia la prossima.

Invece rimane immobile, il muso sporco di sangue nero, e poi sfreccia via, facendosi largo su per la stretta rampa di scale sbalzando via chiunque gli intralci la strada.

Non ci credo. Quel mutaforma mi ha appena salvato la vita!

Sfortunatamente non ho il tempo di rallegrarmene, però.

Il mezzo troll sta tornando alla carica. Ora che è riuscito a distrarli può occuparsi di me con comodo.

Non ho spazio per muovermi. Potrei voltargli le spalle e correre, ma ho quasi esaurito le forze. Non so quanta energia mi rimane in corpo per un altro maldestro tentativo di fuga. Sarà pure grosso, ma è anche veloce. Ha le gambe più lunghe, può raggiungermi in qualsiasi momento. L’unica possibilità che mi rimane è fargli lo sgambetto e sperare che perda l’equilibrio e piombi giù nel vuoto.

Mentre si fa avanti con calma, cosciente del fatto che non posso andare da nessuna parte, un puntino bianco e luminoso spunta ai margini del mio campo visivo, veloce come un insetto. Mi distraggo per un brevissimo istante.

È lucente, una lucciola che a ogni battito delle sue invisibili ali emette uno tintinnio cristallino quasi musicale.

_Oh no._ Di nuovo quelle stupide allucinazioni.

Ne compare un’altra e poi un’altra ancora. Spuntano dal nulla come moscerini.

Sollevo una mano per scacciarle, inutilmente perché non sono reali. Non è proprio il momento di abbandonarsi alla pazzia! _Non adesso, non adesso_ , continuo a ripetermi.

Eppure, quelle non accennano a scomparire. Anzi, crescono di numero. Sono così sfavillanti da far male agli occhi. Strizzo le palpebre.

Il mezzo troll si blocca a metà strada. Inclina la grossa testa informe, fissandomi curioso. Devo sembrargli ridicola, se non addirittura una preda comica, mentre agito le mani per aria scacciando un branco di lucciole invisibili. Gli sto rendendo il compito di uccidermi fin troppo facile.

Poi, guardandolo meglio fra le luci che pulsano intorno alla mia testa, mi accorgo che non sta fissando _me_ , quanto più l’aria che circonda il mio corpo. È titubante, e cosa più importante, non mi sta attaccando.

Abbandono qualsiasi tentativo di combattere le allucinazioni. Lui sposta i piccoli bulbi oculari neri seguendo i movimenti fulminei delle lucciole che mi ronzano intorno al viso.

Non ci credo. _Le vede anche lui?_

Le lucciole che mi hanno fatto compagnia per quasi un mese – certamente un sintomo delle mie pessime condizioni fisiche – ruotano su loro stesse e puntano all’unisono il mezzo troll. Sono moltissime, come minimo un centinaio. Nessun’altro ci sta prestando attenzione, quindi nessun’altro può vederle. Una bufera tempestosa circonda il mezzo troll pungendolo e bruciandogli la pelle con le sue membra fiammeggianti. Non dev’essere piacevole ritrovarsele addosso.

È la mia ultima occasione. Mentre le lucciole – a quanto pare _reali_ – prendono d’assalto il mezzo troll guadagnando tempo al posto mio, scavalco i massi rotolati dal soffitto e sfreccio via. Fuggire non è per niente facile quando sei costretto a schivare palle di fuoco volanti, guardie armate fino ai denti e prigionieri assetati di sangue – molto probabilmente il tuo. In più di un’occasione rischio di finire vittima di uno sgambetto e di qualche pugno volante. Le guardie non badano a me: sono così piccola e innocua che neppure mi notano. Un altro fattore a mio vantaggio.

Non so dove sto andando né m’importa. Qualunque posto è meglio di quello in cui mi trovo ora.

Un ruggito alle mie spalle spegne tutte le mie speranze. Riconosco quel suono agghiacciante: neanche poco tempo prima aveva promesso di banchettare con le mie ossa.

Lancio un’occhiata terrorizzata da sopra la spalla. A quanto pare il troll è riuscito a liberarsi dalle luci.

Continuo a correre, ma lo sento guadagnare terreno. I muscoli bruciano, i polmoni implorano aria. Non posso fermarmi.

Il suo fiato roco e puzzolente mi bagna il collo. La sua mano gigantesca mi afferra per la caviglia. Lancio un urlo strozzato e cado a terra. Striscio all’indietro, sbucciandomi i palmi delle mani. Del tutto inutile.

Il troll incombe su di me. Pugni serrati e zanne storte esposte, gli occhi scintillanti di soddisfazione.

« _Brucerai_ », muggisce sollevando il braccio per colpirmi.

Ancora una volta, non posso fare a meno di restare colpita dalla sua conoscenza della Lingua degli Uomini. I troll non erano certo famosi per comunicare civilmente con gli altri popoli della Terra di Mezzo. Tranne quelli che si nascondevano nelle foreste brulicanti di vita e si nutrivano dei viaggiatori incauti.

«Cosa significa?», balbetto con il terrore che mi gonfia la gola.

« _Lui promesso me di banchettare con le tue ossa. Io sempre fame_ ».

«Lui? Lui chi?».

Sogghigna. « _Lucertola_ ».

Il pugno enorme cala su di me. La sua ombra mi avvolge.

Chiudo gli occhi.

Sento un sibilo sferzare l’aria, poi un urlo. Non è il mio.

Apro lentamente le palpebre.

La punta di una freccia spunta dal petto grigio del troll. Lui abbassa lo sguardo e si porta le mani intorno alla cuspide d’oro. Incredulo, osserva il fusto sottile pulsare al ritmo sempre più lento del suo cuore.

Legolas, dietro di lui, si erge maestoso sulla curva delle scale infinite. L’arco è ancora sollevato.

Il troll solleva lo sguardo appannato su di me. Scopre le labbra frastagliate e mi ruggisce contro. Indietreggio rapidamente e scopro di essere giunta al ciglio dello strapiombo. I gradini sono finiti. Il troll solleva i pugni, protendendo le dita sporche verso di me. Un’altra freccia si conficca nel suo cranio. La punta luccicante gli sbuca proprio tra gli occhi.

Con un ultimo lamento piomba nel vuoto.

Respiro a fondo mentre i suoni si acquietano tutt’attorno (o così mi sembra) e macchie nere prendono a danzare e a galleggiarmi davanti gli occhi, cancellando e oscurando una a una le scene di feroce devastazione che si sta compiendo a breve distanza.

Mi vengono a mancare le forze tutto d’un tratto. Lascio che l'oblio mi avvolga, approfittando di questa opportunità per sfruttare l’unica via di fuga che davvero mi resta.


	10. Il segreto delle gemme 〜 Parte I

Riprendo i sensi poco a poco. Respiro piano dal naso ed espiro lentamente dalla bocca. Qualcuno mi tampona la fronte con un panno fresco e bagnato; profuma di fiori e piante selvatiche. Lo respiro a fondo gustandomi la sensazione dell’aria fragrante che mi vortica giù per la gola.

Mi sento leggera come una piuma. Non vorrei dovermi svegliare mai più. Dopotutto, chi mi costringe a tornare alla realtà? Perché non posso restare qui per sempre, stesa e immobile e protetta dall’incoscienza?

Ho vissuto troppe emozioni negative negli ultimi mesi. Non sono provata solo fisicamente (tra il digiuno e i pasti contati, la carenza del sole sulla pelle e d’aria fresca) ma anche e soprattutto mentalmente. Non ne posso più di tormentarmi per situazioni che sono palesemente fuori dal mio controllo. Sono stanca di sentirmi responsabile, stanca di avvertire la mancanza delle persone che amo, stanca di angustiarmi per un futuro che mi appare solo nebuloso e oscuro.

Mi concentro sull’insensibilità del mio corpo. Non voglio pensare più a niente. Non voglio provare niente. Mi godo l’assenza del dolore e delle mie angosce, sorridendo dentro di me.

Al momento non provo altro che beatitudine. Potrei fingere di dormire per sempre e risparmiarmi ulteriori drammi e sofferenze. Se fossi furba, lo farei.

Ma, in fondo, so che non posso, e questo prova inconfutabilmente la mia ingenuità.

Ancora una volta, preferisco fare la cosa giusta. Non per me, no. Troppe persone contano sul fatto che io non perda le speranze, senza neppure saperlo: mio padre, mia madre, Fergus, Galen, Azure, Quentin, Titus… il popolo di Mord-Een e di Rohandor… per non parlare poi del popolo degli elfi. Tauriel mi piaceva davvero, non avrei mai voluto che qualcuno le facesse del male, tantomeno un membro del mio popolo.

Una volta risolta la questione sarei potuta tornare in prigione, non m’importava. Purché il senso di colpa che mi aveva afflitta fin dal momento in cui avevo deciso di prendermi la responsabilità per il furto della gemma si risolvesse e scomparisse.

A un certo punto mi sento avvolgere da un caldo dormiveglia pesante e profondo. Non oppongo resistenza e lascio che mi trascini via con sé.

E così mi ritrovo ancora una volta sulla montagna con l’altare nero e le quattro colonne bianche intarsiate di fiori invernali cristallizzati e vive foglie verdi. Una violenta tempesta di neve circonda un bozzolo d’aria calda, protetta dal tempo burrascoso, sulla cima; quando le raffiche di vento la scontrano, la barriera invisibile s’infrange, rivelando lo scudo protettivo.

Le donne-elfo sono raccolte in un angolo, vicino a una delle colonne bianche. Parlano fitto e sottovoce, nella loro lingua madre. Sembrano preoccupate.

Che cosa può aver sconvolto a tal punto delle creature all’apparenza imperturbabili?

Mi fermo a pochi passi di distanza dalla barriera invisibile, proprio davanti a Sorella Auress. Il suo viso è il più segnato: rughe profonde incorniciano gli zigomi alti, gli occhi color grigio-azzurro sono pensosi e tristi, le labbra sottili contratte in una smorfia angosciata, i capelli sono più argentei che biondi. Un viso antico e giovane al tempo stesso.

Sorella Himelthel è alle sue spalle, una mano stretta intorno a un sottile pugnale col manico d’osso legato alla cintura blu, l’altra piegata sotto il mento, il pollice premuto sulle labbra piene. «Come è possibile che le abbiano trovate? Erano al sicuro, erano sepolte».

«Non lo so», risponde Sorella Auress, brusca. «Sapevamo che la loro sicurezza era precaria e comunque provvisoria. Non erano così rilevanti da attirare l’attenzione di creature avide come i nani; per loro non valeva la pena rubare poche gemme quando esistono intere montagne colme di tesori altrove, dove la spada non è necessaria e la fatica risiede più nel viaggio che nella conquista in sé. Tuttavia c’è sempre stato qualcuno interessato a possederle. Un uomo potente, eterno, cinto di corona. Qualcuno che non ha mai compreso qual è il vero valore di questo antico tesoro».

Sorella Himelthel stringe gli occhi. «Vi riferite a Thranduil?».

Sorella Auress esita. «Gli uomini sono una razza ambigua, Sorella Himelthel. Hanno rivelato al mondo che sedevano su alcune delle gemme più desiderate di Arda, e le hanno volute preservare per mantenere intatto il proprio potere politico. Non hanno idea di quale disastro abbia provocato la loro imprudenza. Di quale sguardo malefico abbiano richiamato l’attenzione».

Sorella Hilmelthel è attraversata da un fremito invisibile. «Sono trascorsi secoli, Sorella Auress. Mordor è ormai lontana».

«Mordor non è mai troppo lontana. _I giorni di Mordor_ non sono mai troppo lontani. Che senso ha avuto combattere e guadagnare tempo, se non siamo state in grado di difendere il nostro destino? Che senso ha avuto sacrificare tante vite se non possiamo riappropriarci di ciò che è nostro di diritto?».

«Possiamo ancora rimediare all’errore commesso! Ci siamo adagiate troppo a lungo sulla convinzione che nascondere le gemme avrebbe soffocato il loro potere e obliato il nostro retaggio. Il problema si riproporrà in futuro se non troveremo il modo di proteggere i nostri segreti ora che ne abbiamo l’ultima possibilità».

«Mancano pochi giorni all’Equinozio d’Inverno», dice Sorella Auress, sfiorando con le dita il ciondolo che porta al collo. Non lo avevo visto prima, ero sempre stata troppo lontana per cogliere i dettagli del sogno. È un cerchio d’oro bianco perfetto e al suo interno ruota una lettera: 

«Tempo. Ci serve tempo», aggiunge in un sospiro inquieto.

«Non abbiamo più tempo!», ribatte Sorella Himelthel con veemenza. «È giunto il momento di chiudere questa storia, Sorella Auress. Una volta per tutte». Si allontana a passo di marcia, raggiungendo le compagne. Si ferma vicino a una donna-elfo molto simile a lei, con gli stessi capelli scuri e la stessa espressione altera. L’unica lampante differenza è la cicatrice che solca il viso dell’altra: una mezzaluna grinzosa che prende forma dall’occhio destro, solca il naso non perfettamente regolare e sprofonda nell’angolo sinistro delle labbra piene. Il suo volto devastato sembra quasi diviso a metà: un lato rispecchia tristezza e vulnerabilità, forse a causa del labbro perennemente curvato all’ingiù, l’altro orgoglio e tenacia.

Ora capisco il perché dei fiori invernali, cinti da cristalli di ghiaccio intrecciati, avviluppati intorno alle robuste colonne bianche. Il Solstizio d’Inverno è vicino… me ne ero completamente dimenticata. A Rohandor, e più precisamente a Thorneye, significava raccolto rimandato, zuppa calda e pannocchie arrostite, stare insieme avvolti da un silenzio caloroso intorno al fuoco del camino, leggendo e sorseggiando bevande bollenti.

Quasi soprapensiero, sussurro al vento impetuoso il mio desiderio: «Voglio tornare a casa».

Nello stesso istante, gli occhi di Sorella Auress guizzano su di me.

Sono così stupita che rimango immobile, paralizzata.

«Trova le gemme», dice fissandomi dritto negli occhi. «I pixie ti guideranno. Trova le gemme e portale da me».

Lentamente il sogno si ripiega su se stesso. Rivedo il mezzo troll incombere su di me, deciso a uccidermi.

Riemergo dall’incubo e spalanco gli occhi, boccheggiando.

***

Mi risveglio in una stanza illuminata dal chiarore bianco-dorato della luce del sole. Le colonne sono alte, eleganti e formano delle graziose spirali che salgono a incontrarsi sul soffitto di legno scuro. Ogni colonna è circondata da fiori autunnali e piante rampicanti color verde smeraldo. L’aria è fresca e profumata.

Sono stesa su un letto morbido, spumeggiante, bianco cangiante con una coperta di un lavanda chiaro tendente all’azzurro. È morbidissimo, un’onda delicata sotto il mio corpo. Persino il cuscino che ho sotto la testa è soffice e delicato come una piuma, quasi non riesco a percepirlo contro la pelle.

L’elemento che più mi colpisce è la luce, però. Mi è mancata così tanto. I miei occhi bruciano e faticano a riabituarsi a quel fulgore.

«Sei sveglia, finalmente», mormora una soave voce femminile.

Pian piano metto a fuoco il viso perfetto di Tauriel. Ci vedo ancora un po’ sfocato, per cui impiego qualche minuto per schiarirmi la vista. È seduta sulla sponda del letto, i lunghi capelli d’autunno le circondano gli zigomi alti e gli occhi sorprendentemente luminosi. Ha un sorriso premuroso dipinto sulle labbra.

D’un tratto realizzo tre cose: il mezzo troll non c’è più; Legolas lo ha ucciso; sono sana e salva, va tutto bene.

«Ero preoccupata. Hai preso un brutto colpo in testa. I nostri guaritori si sono occupati delle tue ferite. Ti rimetterai completamente, per fortuna», dice.

Mi tocco la fronte, laddove ricordavo di aver sentito dolore e gocciolare il sangue. La pelle è morbida e pulita, liscia, attraversata solo da una sottile linea di quelli che al tatto mi sembrano sottili gambi di foglie, o forse filo di seta.

Mi sento indolenzita ma il dolore è scomparso.

«Quanto ho dormito?», le chiedo.

«Quasi due giorni».

«La rivolta… è stata sedata?».

Annuisce. «Un solo prigioniero è riuscito a scappare. Tutti gli altri sono stati disposti».

Non riesco a trattenere la mia curiosità. «Chi?».

Tauriel si acciglia, quasi trovasse il mio interesse eccessivo. «Il mutaforma».

Tiro un sospiro. Poco male, almeno mi aveva salvato la vita. Per quanto mi riguardava, se qualcuno si meritava di sopravvivere, quello era lui.

Cerco di mettermi seduta e scopro che non mi riesce troppo faticoso. Avverto qualche fitta alle costole e alle gambe. Non ci bado.

«Non dovrei essere in un’altra cella?», chiedo, con una sfumatura scura nella voce.

Tauriel abbassa gli occhi con costernazione. «Rellél, sei una vittima innocente di quanto è accaduto l’altra notte. A pensarci bene, sei una vittima innocente dell’intera faccenda. Non hai commesso il furto della gemma, non hai aiutato quel mezzo troll a scappare… Ti sei sempre trovata al posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato».

«Sta diventando un’abitudine», bofonchio.

Non dissente né commenta.

«L’unica cosa che posso garantirti è che non tornerai in cella. Ho parlato con il re». Sfodera un sorriso rapido e fine, e io sollevo gli occhi sorpresa. «Legolas sta contrattando la tua libertà, in questo momento. Potrai rimanere qui per tutto il tempo che ti occorrerà per riprenderti. Dopodiché sarai libera di fare ritorno a Rohandor».

Dovrei fare i salti di gioia. Dovrei cantare di felicità, oppure comporre una poesia com’è di abitudine per gli hobbit. Invece rimango immobile, una statua muta dall’espressione sciocca. So che dovrei ringraziarla, ma per qualche motivo non riesco a trovare le parole.

Troppe emozioni, penso. Troppe emozioni tutte insieme.

«Questa è l’infermeria?», domando invece stupidamente.

Tauriel sorride, ignara delle mie considerazioni. «Una specie, sì».

È troppo bella per essere un’infermeria. Per iniziare c’è un solo letto al centro della stanza, le finestre sono alte e luminose, e l’aria profuma di fiori e non puzza di sangue ed erbe medicinali. 

Mi appoggio di schiena contro la testata del letto… vellutato pelo bianco.

Tauriel mormora tra sé: «Ancora non sappiamo come abbia fatto quel mezzo troll a fuggire. I troll sono forti, certo non così tanto da sfondare sbarre forgiate con puro argento elfico. In più era debole e denutrito. Qualcosa deve averlo fatto scattare, non c’è altra spiegazione. Forse era un Segugio a caccia…».

Batto le palpebre. «Un segugio?».

Annuisce. «Alcuni troll, non tutti… troll nomadi, perlopiù… sono dotati di sensi straordinariamente acuti. Si suppone siano meno evoluti rispetto agli altri troll – non che io ne abbia mai incontrato uno _evoluto_. Vivendo in completa solitudine, nelle foreste e cacciando di notte, non sviluppano nessun istinto moderato né capacità di interazione. Sono brutali, selvaggi e violenti. Mentre i mezzi troll, frutto di unioni miste, sono gli elementi più squilibrati e imprevedibili della loro specie. E se possiedono la natura di un Segugio… allora sono impossibili da far ragionare».

«Hai detto ‘caccia’. A caccia di cosa?».

Indugia un istante. «Quando i Troll Segugi fiutano l’odore di una preda… se particolarmente affamati… possono dare la caccia per settimane intere a quella preda specifica, e niente e nessuno può ostacolarli».

Comprimo una mano contro l’altra, sentendo il sudore ricoprirmi lentamente la pelle. «Quando lo avete catturato?».

«Tre lune prima che arrivassi tu. Aveva sconfinato nel nostro territorio. Lo abbiamo trovato nei pressi di un fiume mentre scuoiava un cervo».

«Perché era già a caccia». La consapevolezza non mi colpisce con particolare intensità, perché l’avevo già elaborata da tempo. Dal momento stesso in cui aveva minacciato di uccidermi, forse.

Tauriel mi fissa. «Cosa intendi?».

Non sono sicura che sia una buona idea confidarle i miei sospetti, ma non ce la faccio più a tenerlo per me. Scoppierò se non condivido le mie preoccupazioni con qualcuno.

«Voleva uccidermi», dico tutto d’un fiato. «Me lo ha detto lui stesso… ‘banchetterò con le tue ossa’. Era affamato e probabilmente aveva fiutato il mio odore. Ci ha impiegato un po’, probabilmente perché ancora sazio del cervo, prima di rendersi conto che la sua preda era vicina. Semplicemente, ha perso il controllo».

Il suo sguardo è colmo di apprensione e turbamento. «Non è possibile. Deve averti fiutata qui. I troll vivono nei boschi, non si avvicinano mai alle città. Persino i mezzi troll hanno bisogno di fiutare la preda prima di dare inizio alla caccia».

«Ha detto: ‘Lui ha promesso me di banchettare con tue ossa’. Qualcuno lo ha messo sulle mie tracce».

«Ma chi? Chi mai potrebbe volerti morta?».

«A parte il tuo re?». La frase mi è uscita sottoforma di beffa, di tiro birbone, ma a pensarci bene non è una teoria così illogica. Sorella Auress nel mio sogno lo aveva dipinto come un uomo avido e volta-spalle… Ma per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto affidare il compito di uccidermi a un mezzo troll quando ero già alla sua completa mercé? Non aveva senso.

«Non lo so», rispondo. «Tutti hanno dei nemici. Suppongo che anch’io ho i miei, nascosti nell’ombra». Mi mordo il labbro inferiore.

Vorrei poterle raccontare anche del resto: del sogno, del picco, delle Sette Sorelle Bianche… non è prudente e non m’importa. I pesi scivolano via dal tuo corpo solo se glielo permetti, e io ho l’assoluta necessità di sbarazzarmi dei miei.

Proprio quando sto per dirle tutto una luce incandescente, piccola quanto un’ape, compare nel mio campo visivo, sopra la sua testa. Il pixie si agita febbrilmente nell’aria, volteggiando e galleggiando minacciosamente.

Un avvertimento?

«Rellél? Ti senti bene?».

Il pixie sfreccia vicino alla porta e indica convulsamente la serratura poco prima d’imboccarla e scomparire.

Tauriel si volta per vedere che cosa ha attirato la mia attenzione. La camera è di nuovo vuota e sicura.

Batto le palpebre e cerco di sfoderare un sorriso tranquillo. «Sì, sto bene. Sono solo stanca».

Non sembra convinta, ma annuisce. «Riposa. Tornerò a trovarti questa sera. Ne riparleremo allora».

«Grazie. Non dire a nessuno quello che ti ho detto, per favore. D’accordo?».

Esita, poi annuisce.

Mi sdraio, sprofondando con la testa nel cuscino.

Vorrei tanto dormire solo per avere un’altra visione del picco e di Sorella Auress. Necessito di risposte, di qualcosa di concreto. Devo sapere che cosa mi sta succedendo. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe volermi morta? In questa storia sono coinvolte le gemme bianche del Signore degli Elfi e la leggenda popolare delle Sette Sorelle Bianche. Ma come? Avevo bisogno di verificare le mie teorie. Ormai avevo smesso di credere alle coincidenze.

***

Il giorno successivo sono pronta per la mia terza – e forse ultima – udienza con il re. Non scoppio di gioia al pensiero di affrontare di nuovo il suo sguardo inquisitore e altezzoso, ma ovviamente non ho scelta.

Da quanto mi ha detto Tauriel ieri sera, quando è venuta a trovarmi per discutere della mia teoria sull’attacco del mezzo troll, Legolas, dopo un bel po’ di trattative, è riuscito a strappare un accordo con il padre: sarò libera di fare ritorno a Rohandor e di fermare la rappresaglia in atto non appena la caccia al mutaforma si sarà conclusa. Che il poveretto riesca ad attraversare il confine di Rhovanion e sfuggirgli oppure no, ci vorranno comunque un paio di giorni.

Dopodiché sarò finalmente libera di tornare a casa.

Tauriel mi aveva portato, oltre che la cena, anche un cambio di vestiti: un bustino di pelle marrone, pantaloni stretti di una tinta più chiara, stivali scuri, maglia azzurra spessa. Aveva dovuto aiutarmi a indossare le vesti perché erano state create su misura per le donne del suo popolo e io non avevo la minima idea di come si facesse a portarle.

Mi è stato permesso di lavarmi, così adesso i miei capelli puliti e profumati sono stretti in una treccia ordinata. Mi sento meglio, molto meglio, per cui sono pronta ad affrontare a testa alta il Sovrano degli Elfi.

Una guardia senza armatura all’entrata della mia stanza (a quanto pare l’infermeria è suddivisa in cave) si fa carico dell’onere di accompagnarmi dal re, nella sala del trono.

Mentre percorriamo i soliti corridoi sospesi, i soliti ponti e le solite scale di legno intagliato, mi guardo intorno alla ricerca dei pixies. Mi aspetto che compaiano da un minuto all’altro per attirarmi chissà dove e per chissà quale ragione. Mi è parso di capire che vogliano che li segua. Sono curiosa di sapere il motivo.

Dato che non scorgo nessuna luce sospetta, concentro la mia attenzione sulla lunga chioma scura dell’elfo che mi sta davanti. I ciuffi ai lati delle tempie sono accuratamente sistemati dietro le orecchie appuntite. Il colore è simile a quello del legno, intenso e ombroso.

Riconosco immediatamente il profilo della sala del trono, malgrado la distanza.

Re Thranduil è seduto sul trono. Indossa le solite vesti raffinate, questa volta di un azzurro-argenteo attraversato da fitti ricami luminosi. La corona cinta di foglie rosse autunnali e gli anelli eleganti infilati nelle dita pallide e affusolate completano il ritratto. Il suo sguardo fulgido mi scruta per tutto il tempo, finché non raggiungo i piedi della scalinata.

La guardia si allontana in silenzio, lasciandoci soli.

«Mi domando», Thranduil esordisce con un tono lezioso e petulante, «con quale astuto raggiro di parole tu sia riuscita a guadagnare la fiducia di mio figlio», dice, affilato come una spada. «Legolas ha usato parole sagge come ‘stabilità’ e ‘debito’ per convincermi a prendere in considerazione la tua libertà. Non avrebbe dovuto darsi tanta pena, considerato il fatto che ti ha salvato la vita».

«Gli sono infinitamente riconoscente per questo, vostra maestà». Non ho intenzione di attirare di nuovo le sue antipatie, se mi sarà possibile evitarlo. Questa volta mi manterrò calma e ragionevole, non mi farò incendiare del suo atteggiamento protervo. «Ma penso voi sappiate perfettamente che non sono io colei che gode della fiducia di vostro figlio».

«No», mi concede in tono affettato. «Ha poca importanza, tutto considerato. Non appena la caccia al prigioniero si sarà conclusa, sarai libera di tornare dal tuo popolo».

M’inchino. «Non ho mai chiesto nient’altro che questo. E vi prometto che fermerò la rivolta in atto. Non ci saranno guerre tra Rohandor, Mord-Een e Woodland Realm».

«Così sia».

Indugio. L’udienza si è già conclusa? Devo tornare nelle mie stanze?

Thranduil inclina il viso di mezzo centimetro verso sinistra, scrutandomi con attenzione. «Sembri diversa».

Batto le palpebre. Per un istante penso che si riferisca al mio aspetto e stupidamente arrossisco. Come ho detto, non sono abituata che si noti la mia femminilità.

«Non sei la stessa persona che è stata portata qui con la forza… la stessa che desiderava sacrificarsi per provare il proprio valore al suo popolo. I propositi persistono, eppure l’atteggiamento è cambiato. Mi domando come mai».

Recupero la mia dignità, per un istante soffocata dal rossore sulle mie guance. «Ho capito un bel po’ di cose quando giacevo agonizzante nella mia cella. Ho capito che per salvare il mio popolo non avrei dovuto sacrificarmi, ma _lottare_. Ho capito che ci sono cose ben più grandi di me, cose al di là della mia capacità di comprensione, e ho accettato il mio piccolo ruolo in questo vasto mondo».

Il silenzio si protrae per un po’.

«Molto bene», mormora infine. «La tua libertà è stata contrattata. La ribellione sarà presto vinta. Finché resterai nel mio regno obbedirai alle mie leggi e rispetterai il tempo deciso per il tuo rilascio definitivo. Nel frattempo sarai mia ospite».

 _Perché il suo sguardo sembra sempre giudicare chiunque?_ , mi chiedo mentre mi sforzo di stiracchiare un sorriso educato. «Vi ringrazio infinitamente, vostra maestà». Spero che il sarcasmo nella mia voce non si noti troppo.

Ora l’udienza è ufficialmente conclusa. Volto le spalle all’immenso trono floreale, cercando con gli occhi la guardia che mi ha accompagnata fin lì. Sobbalzo quando me la ritrovo davanti. Come diamine riescono a spostarsi così silenziosamente e tanto in fretta? Non li sento mai arrivare, non odo neppure il suono del loro respiro!

Tiro un sospiro irritato e precedo l’elfo lungo il corridoio sospeso.

«Un’ultima cosa», dice Thranduil alle mie spalle.

Il mio passo si arresta all’istante. Giro la testa senza muovere il corpo, in modo che solo il mio profilo gli sia visibile. Mi riesce così difficile conversare con quest’uomo, una creatura egocentrica e narcisista. Non ho mai tollerato gli arroganti e i supponenti, neppure nella loro forma più magnifica ed elegante.

Sento il suo sguardo pungermi la pelle. «Un consiglio, se me lo permetti».

Mi sfugge una smorfia. Come potrei _non_ permettergli qualcosa? È un’affermazione retorica, ovviamente.

Ricordo a me stessa il mio proposito di mantenere la calma e di mostrarmi accondiscendente.

«Ti sei guadagnata la tua libertà, Rellél figlia di Thorneye. Non è un dono che faccio con leggerezza. Indugiare nell’ombra è pericoloso. Non farmi pentire di averti concesso il beneficio del dubbio».

Deglutisco forte. La mia reazione non deve essere sproporzionata alle sue parole. _Non sa nulla_ , mi ripeto più volte per convincermi.

Annuisco, in modo che capisca che ho compreso il senso delle sue parole. Il silenzio che ricevo in risposta mi suggerisce di procedere.

Vengo scortata nella mia stanza. Un’altra prigione, anche se infinitamente più ospitale e graziosa. Almeno ora posso vedere il sole, mangiare dei pasti decenti e servimi dell’acqua per lavarmi. Se il mezzo troll non fosse stato mandato per uccidermi, gli sarei stata quasi grata per aver creato quello scompiglio. Grazie al suo tentativo di usarmi come stuzzicadenti, adesso ho una stanza tutta mia che mi ricorda la mia casa, una proprietà ormai in rovina a Thorneye, un posto dove sentirmi – almeno un po’ – al sicuro.

Anche se il pericolo è ben lontano dall’essere stato estirpato.

Mi siedo sulla sponda del letto, osservando il soffitto. Sto cercando di trovare una valida spiegazione ai miei sogni e al possibile motivo dell’attacco di quel mostro… senza successo.

Sono sempre stata una ragazza moderata, una di quelle che in un villaggio piccolo come Rohandor tende a confondersi con il paesaggio, o persino con le ombre. A parte per i lunghissimi capelli neri e la corporatura simile a quella di un uccellino, sono così anonima che neppure il fattorino che veniva a consegnare il latte ogni mattina a Thorneye ricordava il mio nome. Ho sempre obbedito al volere dei miei genitori, con qualche rara eccezione. Non sono niente di speciale. Non parlo per modestia o perché non mi attribuisco il giusto valore, ma perché semplicemente questa è la pura verità.

I miei guai erano iniziati nel momento in cui avevo deciso di proteggere Quentin e prendermi la colpa per il furto che aveva commesso a danno degli elfi. Anche se non riuscivo ancora a convincermi che fosse davvero lui il responsabile di tutti i miei problemi. Io avevo fatto la mia buona parte, questo è innegabile… ma se non era stato lui come pensavo, allora chi aveva nascosto la gemma nella sua giacca? E perché? Quando e come?

E quei sogni… erano troppo reali, vividi e intensi, per essere semplicemente frutto della mia fantasia. La mia immaginazione era da sempre limitata alla concretezza della routine di tutti i giorni. E ancora una volta, il nucleo dell’intera questione erano quelle dannate gemme bianche! Perché? Cos’avevano di tanto speciale? E cosa c’entrava la leggenda delle Sette Sorelle Bianche?

Troppe risposte senza domande.

Di solito, quando non sapevo come rispondere a un quesito mi recavo nello studio di mio padre e leggevo tutti i libri ammassati nella sua libreria, in cerca della soluzione. Trovavo sempre le mie risposte, che la domanda riguardasse la matematica, l’astronomia o l’anatomia.

Avevo bisogno di una biblioteca. Woodland Realm doveva pur esserne provvista, no?

Mi alzo in piedi e m’incammino decisa verso la porta. La spalanco, trovando la solita guardia in armatura scintillante nel corridoio. Stringo i pugni e mi avvicino. Il suo sguardo rimane fisso e impassibile, il viso immobile e statico come pietra scolpita.

Opto per un approccio diretto. «Posso sapere dove si trova la biblioteca?».

Naturalmente non mi risponde.

Ribalto la domanda, trasformandola in un’affermazione. «Sono un’ospite del vostro re. Ho bisogno di recarmi in biblioteca».

Neppure un accenno.

Sto per manipolare di nuovo la frase precedente, quando la guardia si muove. All’inizio penso che i miei occhi mi stiano giocando un inganno perché non ho mai visto una guardia rispondere in nessun modo alle mie parole e richieste, prima d’ora.

Si allontana a passo di marcia lungo l’ennesimo corridoio sospeso, percorso da una lunghissima e strettissima scalinata di legno scuro.

Lo seguo praticamente di corsa.

Da lì ne imbocchiamo un altro, e poi un altro ancora. Non riconosco il percorso, però mi sembra che stiamo salendo anziché scendendo, il che, in ricordo delle prigioni, mi pare comunque un ottimo segno.

Continuiamo a muoverci, un corridoio sospeso dopo l’altro. Woodland Realm appare davvero come l’interno di un alveare: pieno di cave, luminoso all’interno, spazioso, più vasto e complesso di quello che si può intuire a una prima occhiata dall’esterno. Potrebbe anche passare anche per l’interno di un albero dalle proporzioni gigantesche, poiché ci sono legno, rami, fiori e piante ovunque.

Il regno degli uomini, il mio regno, non è altrettanto bello e maestoso.

Scaccio quel pensiero e continuo a muovermi. Camminare mi piace, sono stata fin troppo ferma nelle prigioni. Sento i muscoli gonfiarsi sottopelle e pompare fluida energia su per le ossa.

Incrociamo un altro corridoio sospeso. All’improvviso vedo una lucciola che vola a mezz’aria, indicandomi il lato opposto della cava in cui ci stiamo inoltrando. Il pixie si agita concitato scagliando minuscole fiammette bianche e blu. Lancio un’occhiata alla guardia, la quale pare non essersi accorta di quell’intrusione. Ora che so che le mie allucinazioni sono reali, non provo inquietudine o paura, soltanto curiosità.

Sorella Auress aveva definito quelle strane lucciole ‘pixie’. Eppure non riconosco nessun volto nella luce, forse perché è troppo piccola e troppo luminosa per i miei deboli occhi umani. A quella distanza è solo una fiaccola in movimento: perfettamente circolare, incandescente all’interno, scintillante all’esterno.

Una volta giunta in biblioteca avrei dovuto fare delle ricerche anche sul loro conto. Magari consultando un Bestiario?

Il pixie continua a volteggiare frenetico oltre lo strapiombo d’aria dorata, indicando convulsamente qualcosa alle sue spalle.

Ora non ho tempo per questo. Le volto le spalle e proseguo dritto per la mia strada.

La guardia mi conduce verso una rientranza nella pietra, un’altra cava. Arresta il passo pochi metri più in là, davanti a una gigantesca porta riccamente decorata d’oro, circondata da fiori autunnali e piccoli boccioli bianchi e viola. Affianca l’altra guardia, piazzandosi al lato opposto della porta. Immagino sia il segnale che da qui posso proseguire da sola.

Apro le doppie porte, un po’ titubante.

La biblioteca (è giusto chiamarla così?) non è particolarmente grande. Sono un po’ delusa. Mi aspettavo cave su cave, corridoi sospesi e magari persino qualche scaffale fluttuante appeso a un ramo fantasma. Invece è tutto così… florealmente semplice.

Faccio presente a me stessa che non sono qui per un giro turistico ma per trovare delle risposte.

Osservando meglio la stanza semicircolare, noto alcuni particolari che a prima vista mi erano sfuggiti: ogni scaffale di legno scuro è circondato da fiori vivaci e splendide piante verdi; i libri sono in perfetta condizione, senza un grammo di polvere; le aperture ad arco permettono alla luce naturale, del sole e della luna, di entrare e illuminare al punto giusto la stanza; un albero effettivamente è presente, e sorge come un braccio candido arrotolato su se stesso dal pavimento levigato, penetrando nel soffitto quasi come per sorreggerlo. Il profumo dei fiori unito all’aroma dei libri è semplicemente squisito.

Non conosco il Sindarin, per cui cerco un libro scritto in Lingua Corrente. Gli elfi parlano fluentemente molti dialetti, dovranno pur averli appresi in qualche modo.

Dopo un paio di minuti di ricerca vuota, ne trovo quattro. Un manuale che tratta in modo generico della razza degli uomini, del suo passato e della sua evoluzione, più tre manoscritti di carattere meno importante, ma che possono comunque essermi utili.

Mi siedo all’unico tavolo presente, di quercia scura, anche questo totalmente privo di polvere, e apro il primo volume.

Millequattrocentoventisei pagine dopo, non ho ancora trovato nulla. Nessun accenno alle gemme, nessun accenno ai pixie, nessuno straccio di prova sull’esistenza delle Sette Sorelle Bianche.

Titus Beo-Durr aveva vissuto con i nani e loro gli avevano trasmesso la leggenda delle Sette Sorelle Bianche. Però anche il padre di Quentin la conosceva, a tal punto da narrarla a memoria, quindi lui come l’aveva appresa?

Sospiro, passando al secondo libro.

Trascorro l’intero pomeriggio a sfogliare circa settemila pagine di storia, miti e racconti totalmente inutili al mio scopo. Sono esausta, ho saltato sia il pranzo che la cena e sento gli occhi gonfi per la troppa lettura. Tuttavia, non sono ancora disposta ad arrendermi. Voglio andarmene di qui con almeno una risposta concreta.

Sto terminando di leggere il quarto manoscritto, intitolato ‘ _Il Regno degli Uomini: Conquiste e Sventure_ ’ e ancora non ho trovato nulla d’interessante.

La luce si affievolisce e la notte piomba con il suo manto nero sul regno. Sfrutto la tenue luce della luna per proseguire con la lettura. Mancano solo poche pagine.

«Disturbo?», chiede una voce vellutata dall’ombra.

Sussulto sulla sedia.

Legolas spunta dall’arco d’ombra dietro l’angolo di uno scaffale. I capelli pallidi e gli occhi cangianti mi confermano la sua effettiva presenza; la mia vista non è mai stata molto buona al buio.

«Certo che no», rispondo. «Come hai fatto a trovarmi?».

«Anche se non sembra, il regno di mio padre non è smisurato né sproporzionato. Non è stato difficile».

Annuisco. «Almeno ho l’occasione di ringraziarti per avermi salvato la vita».

«È la prima evasione dopo secoli. Non ce l’aspettavamo».

Non so che dire, per cui resto in silenzio.

Legolas muove qualche passo verso di me. «Quel mezzo troll sembrava… molto interessato a te».

Cerco di rimanere impassibile. Non so quanto mi riesce.

«Lo sapevi che alcuni troll sono segugi eccezionali? Una volta fiutato l’odore di una preda specifica, non abbandonano la caccia fino alla morte».

Pur volendo, non posso nascondergli il mio pallore. «Sì, Tauriel me lo ha detto».

Riduce gli occhi a due fessure. «Continui a procurarci guai, e non riesco proprio a capire come sia possibile per una piccola mortale come lo sei tu. Ma ti avverto: non lascerò che tu metta in pericolo di nuovo me, Tauriel, mio padre o il regno».

«Grazie alla tua intercessione, me ne andrò presto». I guai sono e saranno tutti miei.

Legolas resta in silenzio per un istante, dopodiché si allontana e sparisce così com’è apparso. Percepisco solo il leggero scricchiolio della porta.

Sono troppo stanca per proseguire nella lettura. Chiudo l’ultimo libro e ci appoggio sopra la guancia. La copertina morbida, bombata verso l’esterno, forma un cuscino perfetto. Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio risucchiare dall’oscurità.

Nel sogno rivedo Sorella Auress, il suo viso austero e antico, che incombe su di me dall’alto.

«Trova le gemme e portale da me… Trova le gemme e portale da me! _Presto!_ Non rimane più molto tempo!».

Il suono ovattato di un libro richiuso di scatto mi fa sobbalzare nel sonno.

Spalanco gli occhi e mi rimetto seduta, rigida, sulla sedia.


	11. Il segreto delle gemme 〜 Parte II

La luce del sole illumina a giorno la biblioteca. Ero convinta di aver dormito solo per un paio di minuti, invece, a quanto pare sono trascorse delle ore. L’alba è già sorta.

Mi guardo intorno, disorientata, cercando la fonte del rumore che mi ha rubata al sogno.

Rimango a bocca aperta quando lo sguardo mi ricade su nientemeno che il Re degli Elfi in persona, avvolto in una semplice veste di un bianco cangiante ricamata d’argento, che mi osserva sprezzante dall’altra parte del lungo tavolo.

«Vedo che sei impegnata a sfruttare il tuo stato di ospite nel mio regno fino in fondo», dice con la sua voce vellutata e profonda. «A cosa devo il piacere?».

Cielo, è troppo presto per questo. Avrei almeno bisogno di lavarmi la faccia e fare colazione prima di affrontarlo di nuovo.

Mi raddrizzo, sfoderando una smorfia involontaria alle fitte di dolore alla schiena, seriamente pentita di aver ceduto alla stanchezza ed essermi addormentata seduta. Cerco di modificare la mia espressione esausta e sonnolenta in una maschera di educato disinteresse. La mia neutralità passiva però non lo trae in inganno.

«Dato che dovrò restare qui ancora per un po’, fino a completa guarigione e a caccia conclusa, come mi avete gentilmente concesso, vorrei imparare un po’ la vostra affascinante lingua», mento con quella che spero risulti sufficiente disinvoltura.

Thranduil chiude un altro libro, lo rimette al suo posto e si volta a guardarmi. Evidentemente indossa la corona solo sul trono, noto con una punta di meraviglia.

«Davvero?», sussurra dubbioso. «Allora per quale motivo hai sfogliato solo inutili manuali di storia sul tuo popolo, anziché fare riferimento al Libro di Lingua Elfica?».

Avvampo immediatamente.

«Sbavare sui miei manuali antichi di secoli…», mormora, avvicinandosi allo scaffale opposto, «…non è certo _imparare_ ». Prende tre libri pesanti e li posa sul tavolo, vicino alla mia mano. «Questi ti saranno utili, se hai davvero intenzione di apprendere un po’ di Sindarin».

Lo fisso senza battere ciglio. Non mi aspettavo tanta… impersonale accondiscendenza… nei miei confronti. Pensavo che non volesse avere niente a che fare con me. Credevo – e continuo a credere – che mi considerasse una sottospecie di formica fastidiosa infilatesi nel suo stivale. Sono un po’ perplessa. È annoiato a tal punto da perdere qualche minuto con me, oppure sa qualcosa che io non so ed è deciso a indagare?

«I tuoi sospetti sono infondati», mi legge lui nel pensiero. «Legolas mi ha riferito di averti trovata qui ieri sera. Mi è parso curioso l’inaspettato interesse verso la mia collezione di testi antichi, così bizzarro e improvviso, che ti ha spinta a trascorrere l’intera notte in loro compagnia».

Riduco gli occhi a due fessure. «Credete che perché sono una donna non sappia leggere?».

«Non ho mai accennato nulla di simile».

«Allora perché non siete sincero e mi dite il vero motivo per cui siete qui?».

S’irrigidisce. «Dunque presumi che dovrei in qualche modo giustificarmi con un’ospite il cui fato è stato graziato dalla mia stessa mano?».

Giusto. «Ovviamente no…», borbotto, mortificata.

Scivola piano verso la porta. «Hai intenzione di rimanere chiusa qui dentro per tutto il giorno?».

«Se non è un problema, sì. Voglio spendere bene il mio tempo». Tutto quello che ho, tutto quello che mi resta, perché ora riconosco il suo valore.

Non mostra nessuna espressione, solo un educato accenno di interesse. «Manderò qualcuno con del cibo, allora».

«Sarebbe sorprendentemente gentile da parte vostra», replico con un filo di ostilità che proprio non riesco a nascondere. La sua premura illusoria ha toccato il fondo con la fuga nelle prigioni, rasentando la negligenza e la disattenzione.

Thranduil ostenta indifferenza, eppure vedo chiaramente il suo profilo contrarsi, specialmente intorno all’arcata sopraccigliare e all’angolo della bocca rigida.

Non so perché, mi sento un po’ in colpa per avergli sottolineato le sue mancanze.

Forse perché comincio ad abituarmi alla sua personalità indolente e orgogliosa, forse perché riconosco nel suo comportamento fiero e distaccato i tratti vanagloriosi di un re, o forse perché è quasi fisicamente doloroso vedere quel volto cesellato, scolpito e perfetto oscurato da un’ombra di malumore.

Mi lecco le labbra, cercando le parole giuste per esprimere la mia contrizione. «Apprezzo molto quello che state facendo per me. Lasciarmi libera di tornare a casa, dalla mia famiglia… è un gesto nobile. Ammetto di aver affrettato il mio giudizio su di voi. Non siete totalmente privo di un cuore». Sollevo gli occhi, stupefatta dal rossore che sento scaldarmi le guance.

Thranduil ricambia il mio sguardo con un’occhiata limpida e attonita. Il suo incanto, la sua confusione sono la mia ricompensa.

Mi ricambia con lo stesso sforzo. «Come ho detto, sei un’ospite qui. Sarai libera di lasciare Woodland Realm molto presto».

«Lo spero».

Mi osserva per un altro infinito istante. Quando lascia la stanza, percepisco l’aria filtrare nei miei polmoni nervosi e il cuore rallentare a poco a poco il suo ritmo vertiginoso. Che strana reazione.

Decido di dirottare la mia attenzione su qualcosa di più comprensibile e concreto. Qualcosa che mi tenga occupata la mente.

Apro il primo libro e mi tuffo a capofitto nella lettura.

Due ore dopo ho imparato a memoria alcuni complicati termini in Sindarin, e appreso le regole della sua bizzarra grammatica. Si tratta di una lingua complessa. I dettagli in sé sono facili da cogliere, come ad esempio la composizione delle singole parole. L’accento, d’altra parte, mi confondeva molto.

Per colazione, mi viene portato il solito miele squisito in una coppa d’oro e dolcissima frutta fresca. Divoro tutto lontana dai libri, ben attenta a non sporcarli, dopodiché riprendo in mano la lettura.

Al ventitréesimo capitolo del secondo libro comincio ad avvertire un po’ di stanchezza nella postura contratta. Ho il collo intorpidito e le spalle indolenzite; la treccia mi punge la nuca, per cui, senza troppe cerimonie, strappo l’elastico di erbe dure che la lega e scuoto la lunga chioma nera. I capelli mi piovono come una cascata dritta e vaporosa lungo la schiena e sulle gambe.

Essendo la prima volta che m’impegno nell’apprendere le basi di un’altra lingua, non posso fare a meno di sentirmi sopraffatta dal fascino e dall’emozione. È un percorso seducente, quasi magico, lento e impegnativo. Ogni tanto faccio una piccola pausa per recuperare le energie e sgranchire i muscoli dolenti, dopodiché, anche se ho le gambe rigide e mi trovo costretta a camminare in giro per la biblioteca con il libro sotto il naso, riprendo subito a leggere.

Comincio a comprendere i primi versi. Li ripeto ad alta voce e scopro che il mio accento non è così orrendo come pensavo. Con un po’ di pratica riuscirò a imparare il Sindarin entro la scadenza della mia permanenza nel reame, o al massimo terminerò la lettura del terzo manoscritto domani mattina.

È pomeriggio inoltrato quando Tauriel viene a farmi visita. Entra a passo deciso, mani sui fianchi, rivolgendomi un piccolo sorriso.

«Legolas mi ha detto che ti avrei trovata qui», dice.

Sollevo gli occhi dal libro, stralunata; probabilmente ho letto troppo perché ci vedo doppio. Mi passo le dita sulle palpebre paffute.

«C’è qualcuno a cui non lo ha detto?».

Il suo sorriso a labbra chiuse si allarga. «Hai imparato qualcosa di utile?».

«Onestamente non lo so. Forse una cosa soltanto: _Uin edhel!_ ». Non sono un elfo!

La sua risata ha il suono di mille foglie, mille campanellini di cristallo scossi dal vento. «Be’, te la stai cavando piuttosto bene, a quanto vedo».

Scrollo le spalle. «Credo di sì».

Il suo sguardo luminoso si sposta sulla mia chioma nero pece, annodata e buia come la notte. «Hai dei capelli bellissimi».

Esplodo in una risatina imbarazzata, a disagio. «Dici davvero? Sono rimasti legati per così tanto tempo che ora mi sembrano incredibilmente pesanti! Una specie di nido di rametti».

«Perché non li lasci sciolti?».

Tiro un sospiro posando il libro sul tavolo di quercia scura. «È una lunga storia».

«Non ho impegni imminenti», dice lei, accomodandosi sulla sedia dall’altro lato.

Il mio sospiro si trasforma in un sorriso fiacco. «Mia madre mi ha inculcato la necessità di arginare la mia femminilità, poiché per lei è una forma di vanità e capriccio. I miei capelli sono il mio piccolo atto ribelle e allo stesso tempo la parte più femminile di me stessa che posso mostrare al mondo. Non avevo il permesso di portarli sciolti a casa. Dovevo legarli molto stretti sulla nuca oppure indossare una cuffietta.

«A essere sincera, ho sempre pensato che mia madre avrebbe preferito un altro figlio maschio a una femmina. Lei di certo non ha mai fatto nulla per mascherare il suo rancore nei confronti di questa ingiustizia. In parte capisco le ragioni dietro le sue ostinate convinzioni: nella nostra era le donne crescono per diventare mogli e madri, devono sempre curare il proprio aspetto e occuparsi della casa e della famiglia, come supporto principale. Sono indubbiamente compiti e qualità da ammirare.

«Una volta, quando ero alle soglie dell’età adulta, le chiesi perché mi avesse desiderata se non riusciva nemmeno a considerarmi una donna alla sua altezza, sempre troppo imperfetta. Lei mi rispose: “Non è stata una mia scelta”». Sento il mio sorriso svanire, appiattirsi in una smorfia piena di tristezza e risentimento amaro come fiele. «Almeno è stata onesta».

«Mi dispiace», sussurra Tauriel, mesta.

Annuisco scacciando via le lacrime. «Non è assurdo che mi manchi così tanto, a dispetto di tutto?».

«È pur sempre tua madre».

Annuisco di nuovo. «Vorrei tanto mettere le cose a posto tra noi, una volta tornata a casa. Ma non credo che le cose cambieranno, alla fine».

Trascorre un lungo minuto di silenzio.

Tauriel si alza con un movimento lesto e silenzioso, costeggiando il tavolo. Indica i miei capelli. «Posso?», chiede.

Annuisco, sorpresa.

Le sue dita forti e leggere, delicate come foglie, s’infilano nella mia chioma annodata e cominciando a intrecciare destramente le ciocche.

«Thranduil sta prendendo provvedimenti, severe misure di previdenza. È convinto che qualcuno voglia rubare le gemme bianche».

Rimango immobile per quanto mi è possibile. «Perché mai?».

«Voci, mormorii sussurrati nell’ombra. Non ne è sicuro».

«Però ne ha il forte sospetto». Percepisco un gelo improvviso nelle ossa.

Annuisce una volta sola.

«Tu non gli hai detto niente, vero? Dei miei sospetti e delle intenzioni del mezzo troll?».

Attende un istante prima di rispondere: «No, ma dovrei».

Tiro un sospiro. «Non avrei dovuto metterti nella posizione di dover mentire al tuo re».

«Non l’hai fatto, è stata una mia scelta. Ho promesso di conservare il tuo segreto e manterrò la mia promessa. Fino a quando il tuo segreto non metterà in pericolo né te né il mio popolo». Le sue mani delicate abbandonano i miei capelli. «Come ti sembrano?». Prende il calice d’argento – lucido come uno specchio – dal vassoio e me lo avvicina al viso.

Il mio riflesso è distorto, ma riesco comunque a distinguere i contorni del mio viso pallido, le ombre scure intorno agli occhi e la nuova forma ben acconciata dei capelli. Con le orecchie a punta potrei persino passare per un elfo.

«Sono bellissimi», sussurro.

«So che non spetta a me dirtelo, ma… non dovresti nasconderti agli occhi del mondo. Sei bellissima così come sei. Sei bellissima proprio per ciò che sei. Nessuno merita di vivere nell’oscurità, dietro una maschera».

Sono piacevolmente colpita dalle sue parole. Non ho mai avuto un’amica prima d’ora, e pur provenendo da popoli diversi, condividiamo un’affinità, uno spirito solidale che ci unisce.

Le rivolgo un sorriso sincero.

Lei ricambia appena, prima di scurirsi in volto. «Quasi dimenticavo. Non sono venuta qui solo per… be’, aiutarti con i capelli o per assisterti nelle tue lezioni con i libri di lingua elfica». Il sorriso svanisce. «Il re mi ha chiesto di aggiornarti sugli sviluppi riguardo la caccia al prigioniero fuggito».

Un nodo nervoso mi stringe improvvisamente la gola. «Ebbene? Siete riusciti a catturarlo?».

«La caccia si è conclusa quest’oggi. E no, il mutaforma è riuscito ad attraversare i confini del regno sfuggendo alle nostre guardie».

Provo una fitta di sollievo. Tutto sommato sono contenta che ce l’abbia fatta.

Se la caccia è finita… questo significa che sono libera. Che posso lasciare Woodland Realm. Dovrebbe essere una buona notizia, anzi, una notizia _straordinariamente_ bella... Eppure non riesco a provare neanche la metà della gioia che dovrei. Mi sento solo vuota e confusa, intorpidita come dopo un tuffo nell’acqua ghiacciata d’inverno. Sì, mi avevano sfidato a farlo una volta, e non mi piaceva ricordarlo.

Mormoro: « _Ni ‘lassui_ ». Grazie.

Aggrotta le sopracciglia sottili. «Non ne sembri particolarmente entusiasta».

«Sono solo stanca», mento. «Ho bisogno di dormire».

Annuisce, ma non sembra convinta. «Ti lascio ai tuoi pensieri, allora».

«Ci vediamo domani», dico, sentendo nel profondo che è davvero così, che ho bisogno di questa conferma.

Raccolgo i libri e mi preparo a tornare nella mia stanza. Mi aspetto di essere scortata da una delle guardie, invece questa volta non succede. Ho il vago sospetto che ci sia lo zampino di Tauriel, e sorrido fra me e me. Un’altra cosa per cui devo esserle grata.

È da tutto il giorno che non vedo nemmeno un pixie. Nessun bagliore sospetto né il famigliare ronzio cristallino che le accompagna – saranno le loro ali invisibili? Non so se prenderlo come un segno positivo, e non intendo comunque preoccuparmene adesso. Sono troppo occupata a bearmi della libertà che assaporerò domani mattina, all’alba.

Sorrido come una sciocca percorrendo un lungo corridoio sospeso per aria. Non ho nemmeno più le vertigini!

Sono divisa tra un sentimento di pura gioia e uno sgradevole presentimento che non mi permette di gustare appieno l’allegria del momento. Non provo beatitudine, ma un malessere amaro, un turbamento profondo. Ho la netta sensazione che non sia finita qui, che tornare a casa non sistemerà proprio nulla. Ho vissuto troppe cose, troppe emozioni negli ultimi tre mesi e mezzo per poter tornare alla mia vita “normale” di prima come se nulla fosse. Il mio destino è cambiato per sempre, _io_ sono cambiata per sempre. Non posso – e non voglio – tornare indietro.

Per prima cosa, anche se ammetterlo mi fa sentire a disagio, sentirò un po’ la mancanza degli elfi. È impossibile varcare i confini del loro regno senza sentirsi sbigottiti e intimoriti, come all’interno di una fiaba dai contorni freddi e incantati, ed è impossibile lasciarli senza sentirsi ammaliati e totalmente rapiti da loro, infelici al pensiero di dire addio. Una piccola parte di me – per quanto rifiutata dalla ragione – avvertirà sempre il desiderio di fare ritorno, di rivedere un’ultima volta quell’angolo di paradiso prima di chiudere definitivamente gli occhi al mondo.

Tuttavia, sono nata e cresciuta nel regno degli uomini ed è lì che appartengo.

Un altro fatto impossibile da trascurare è il mio legame con le Sette Sorelle Bianche.

Per la verità, non ho mai creduto di essere speciale, soltanto diversa, come si sentono tutti. Ora so che la mia diversità e molto più che fisica e caratteriale: è qualcosa di antico, di sconosciuto, di meraviglioso e di terrificante al tempo stesso. Non posso ignorare il fatto che c’è qualcosa di estremamente oscuro nel mio passato, un’ombra che ha camminato nella mia per tutto questo tempo, presente e tuttavia impossibile da percepire e riconoscere. Questo cambia ogni cosa.

Ho commesso un sacco di errori in buona fede. Non sono perfetta, tutt’altro. Potrei lasciar perdere gli innumerevoli misteri che mi assillano e sforzarmi di tornare alla routine piatta e sicura della vecchia Rellél. D’altronde, chi mi garantisce che la mia non sia soltanto una sciocca superstizione? Un presagio fasullo generato dalle troppe emozioni vissute? Il mezzo troll poteva aver captato la scia del mio odore in qualsiasi modo, ad esempio mentre andavo a raccogliere le bacche nel bosco insieme a mia madre. E i miei sogni sulle Sorelle Bianche? Semplice frutto della suggestione. Chi lo sa, magari uno dei poteri dei pixie consisteva proprio nel manipolare la mente delle persone nei sogni…

_No._ Non posso convincermi di cose in cui non credo neanche un po’. Questo mi condurrebbe davvero alla follia.

A questo punto l’unica cosa che posso fare è rimettere un po’ d’ordine nella mia vita e tornare a casa.

Avrei imposto a mia madre un’autentica rivoluzione: capelli sciolti, vesti di mio gusto, decisioni personali ed egoistiche, di qualunque natura. Avrei abbracciato mio padre, tirato le orecchie a Fergus come facevamo da piccoli per comunicarci in maniera giocosa che malgrado i dispetti ci saremmo sempre protetti a vicenda. Avrei baciato sulle guance quel burbero di Galen e stretto fra le braccia la forte e impavida Azure. Avrei studiato, questa volta non limitandomi soltanto alla medicina, ma spaziando verso nuovi stimolanti orizzonti, tra cui la cultura elfica. Perché no?

Infine, avrei approfondito la natura dei miei sentimenti per Quentin.

Il mio destino è tornato nelle mie mani, finalmente.

Entro nella mia stanza e mi lascio subito cadere sul letto. Sprofondo per mezzo centimetro nel materasso straordinariamente soffice, sopraffatta dal profumo floreale che ormai riconoscerei ovunque, persino da morta. Lo respiro a fondo e mi riempio la bocca, i polmoni e la pancia. _Delizioso._

Non capisco perché provo così tanta dolorosa nostalgia al pensiero di lasciare questo posto… Non è stata certamente una vacanza, quanto più una prigionia seguita da malintesi e situazioni estremamente rischiose. Eppure è così, so che mi mancherà. Tornare a Rohandor, una cittadina puzzolente, umida e chiassosa immersa fra le montagne che s’incontrano tra Rohan e Rhovanion, è quasi deprimente.

Tauriel mi mancherà di certo. Pensandoci bene, forse anche le mie discussioni con Thranduil mi mancheranno un po’…

Aggrotto le sopracciglia e cambio posizione. L’ultima persona a cui voglio pensare è il Signore degli Elfi, l’uomo che ha contribuito a cacciarmi nei guai più di una volta.

Eppure, di nuovo, non sono completamente onesta con me stessa. C’è qualcosa in lui che mi ricorda il dolore che ho provato quando ho perso il mio adorato cavallo, solo molto più intenso, inafferrabile. Ho capito che ha perso sua moglie – non la nomina mai, tanto meno lo fa Legolas – e quel genere di perdita, soprattutto per una creatura immortale, non si supera mai veramente. Mi sento dispiaciuta per lui. La sua tristezza smuove la mia innata compassione. Non vorrei, ma è così. Vorrei arrabbiarmi, persino colpirlo... ma non riesco comunque a odiarlo.

Faccio una smorfia e mi giro sul fianco.

Finalmente domani sarò libera di riabbracciare la mia famiglia, Quentin, il mio popolo, e di impedire che scoppi una guerra. Andrà tutto bene. Ora che il traguardo è vicino sembra una missione fin troppo semplice.

Chiudo gli occhi e torno sulla montagna fantasma, nel gelido inverno ormai alle porte. Non appena vedo le Sorelle Bianche, mi accorgo subito che c’è qualcosa di diverso.

Sono nervose, in posizione di difesa, controllano l’angolo dove si congiungono le prime due colonne bianche a formare una porta. Sono tutte armate di un sottile pugnale d’argento col manico d’osso. Le loro espressioni tese e inquiete non sono affatto un buon auspicio.

L’unica disarmata è Sorella Auress, la quale stringe forte il ciondolo che porta al collo nel pugno.

«Dov’è?», domanda una di loro, fissando con occhi impazienti lo spazio fra le colonne bianche. «Dovrebbe essere già qui».

«Sta arrivando», risponde Sorella Auress. «Lo _sento_ ».

Sorella Himelthel stringe le dita intorno al pugnale, sul viso un’espressione tirata. «E se non venisse? Il Solstizio d’Inverno scadrà a mezzanotte! Non possiamo più attendere».

Nel silenzio assoluto, gli occhi azzurri di Sorella Auress trovano il mio viso. Il suo sguardo riempie il mio campo visivo ed è disperato, allarmato.

«Trova le gemme e portale da me. _O il mondo intero cadrà e tu danzerai sulle sue ceneri!_ ».

Sento la terra mancarmi da sotto i piedi e il respiro accelerare. Sono terrorizzata perché ho la certezza, nel profondo della mia anima, che sta dicendo la verità.

All’improvviso scorgo dei frammenti d’immagini, come se il mio sogno si fosse d’un tratto spostato di centinaia di migliaia di chilometri verso un altro luogo, un’altra terra. Un drago distrugge un intero villaggio con il suo imperdonabile respiro di fuoco; centinaia di migliaia di morti giacciono ai piedi di una montagna dalla quale cola oro liquido come sangue; un occhio di fuoco scruta il cielo in attesa che giunga qualcuno o qualcosa; lame contro lame, uomini, nani ed elfi che lottano gli uni contro gli altri. Vedo Legolas e Tauriel a cavallo insieme, che infuriano nella tempesta.

E infine vedo Thranduil che combatte contro un esercito di orchi, ai margini della lontana città di Brea. Il mio cuore è come impazzito, mentre osservo impietrita e impotente il Signore degli Elfi maneggiare la spada con maestria, decapitando nemici su nemici, lottando per la propria vita e per il proprio esercito.

Quando viene buttato giù dal suo destriero, un magnifico cervo bianco, sento la mia voce, contro ogni buon senso, gridare il suo nome.

Mi risveglio di soprassalto nel buio della stanza. Scosto i capelli appiccicati al collo e mi tiro su, reggendomi sui gomiti. Premo una mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore, sentendolo battere forte contro la pelle. Ho il respiro affannato e mi tremano le gambe.

Che razza di sogno.

E poi, con un altro slancio impossibile del mio cuore ormai risonante nella camera silenziosa, mi rendo conto di un fatto estremamente rilevante: il buio non è affatto assoluto.

Una pixie incendia l’aria con il suo bagliore bianco-dorato, roteando su se stesso in modo pigro, come se fosse in attesa del mio risveglio da tempo. Quando la luce cattura il mio guardo, la pixie piroetta in volo verso la porta, infilandosi nel buco della serratura.

So che non posso semplicemente ignorarlo e tornare a dormire. Sorella Auress è stata chiara in proposito. Qualsiasi cosa stia per accadere, succederà stanotte, allo scadere del Solstizio d’Inverno.

Scendo dal letto misurando i miei movimenti. Apro la porta e mi affaccio nel corridoio. Non ci sono guardie a sorvegliare l’infermeria, questa notte.

Seguo la pixie su per i corridoi sospesi, lungo un percorso tortuoso. Ci inoltriamo in aree sempre più oscure e complesse, dove le cave si susseguono formando celle su celle, un organismo intricato, proprio come in un alveare. Ho la netta impressione che stiamo avanzando verso l’alto.

Sono convinta che non voglia condurmi in una trappola – o almeno lo spero – per cui non indugio sui miei passi.

I molteplici corridoi e le scale infinite continuano a confondere la mia percezione del tempo e dello spazio. Il mio senso dell’orientamento e persino il senso del tempo svaniscono, inghiottiti in una torbida nuvola di vapore alla luce incantata della luna che filtra soavemente nel regno. Come se mi trovassi ancora in un sogno, intrappolata a un livello talmente profondo dell’inconscio da non riuscire più a distinguere ciò che è reale da ciò che non lo è.

All’improvviso la pixie si ferma, fa un rapido scarto verso destra e scivola sotto l’arco di un’altra ala. Dondola in modo strano, quasi come se fosse ferito. Sollevando lo sguardo noto che l’arco di pietra è circondato da una fitta ragnatela di piante mai viste prima. Sono venate di rosso e bordate di nero, mentre il resto della foglia è color verde scuro. La pixie strilla e sfreccia via.

«Aspetta!».

Prima che me ne renda conto gli sto correndo dietro lungo una rampa di scale che conduce a una porta di liscio legno bianco con intarsi d’oro massiccio in fondo al corridoio. Deglutisco così forte che sento una fitta alla gola. Sono cosciente del fatto che è molto pericoloso quello che sto facendo… e sono altresì cosciente di non avere scelta.

Nel momento stesso in cui vedo la pixie barcollare per aria verso la serratura e aprire la porta dall’interno perché io possa entrare, so che non posso più tirarmi indietro.

Rimando la mia libertà di un altro giorno e abbraccio il mio destino.

La camera è luminosa, talmente tanto che per un secondo credo sia già sorta l’alba. Poi i miei occhi si abituano alla luce, e mi rendo conto che è soltanto un riflesso prodotto da dozzine di magnifici gioielli scintillanti, argento luccicante, monete d’oro e gemme, raccolti all’interno di meravigliose teche bordate d’oro.

È un luogo incantevole.

I gioielli non sono molti, ma quelli presenti sono graziosi, splendidi e talmente eleganti da apparire quasi surreali.

La stanza è pulita ma non profuma di bosco e fiori come il resto del regno. Sembra che sia disabitata da secoli, chiusa al mondo, eppure al centro di quel miraggio dorato sorge un piedistallo che sorregge uno scrigno con al suo interno le sette gemme bianche. Qualcuno è stato qui di recente, probabilmente il re.

Mi avvicino titubante. Sollevo una mano con esitazione, senza osare toccarle. Se qualcuno mi trovasse qui in questo momento… perderei la mia libertà, ogni cosa.

Eppure, malgrado i dubbi e il forte desiderio di tornare al sicuro nella mia stanza, sento le gemme _cantare_ per me… è strano e insieme spaventoso. La loro è una melodia antica e potente, ricca di nostalgia per il passato. Il mio viso si riflette in ogni sfaccettatura.

Un ronzio cristallino cattura la mia attenzione, dirottandola dal canto. La luce della pixie è diventata lattiginosa e opaca. Lentamente, la piccola creatura si accascia al suolo e il bagliore che l’animava poco prima si spegne. Rimane soltanto un minuscolo corpicino di forma umana, trasparente e con un soffice ciuffo di capelli bianchi sulla fronte.

Osservo la camera scintillante, cercando qualunque cosa possa aver inflitto un tale danno alla pixie senza che io me ne accorgessi. Un’arma nascosta? Si tratta di una trappola?

E poi capisco: quelle foglie poste all’ingresso devono essere velenose per loro.

Con un senso di dolore al petto per la perdita di quell’esserino fatato e perfetto, torno a guardare le gemme.

Pietre bellissime con un passato antico e ignoto… e indubbiamente il fulcro di questa storia. Ho bisogno di capire…

Un tonfo tonante mi scuote dal mio torpore. La porta si spalanca come per effetto di una potente folata di vento. Nella sala sfrecciano all’interno Thranduil, Legolas e quattro guardie con lance e archi sfoderati.

L’espressione del re è irriconoscibile: furiosa, un’implacabile sentenza di morte.

«Non è come sembra…», sussurro, e poi realizzo. «Mi avete fatta seguire!». So bene di non avere alcun diritto di sentirmi tradita, dato che mi hanno trovata con le mani nel sacco, eppure è così.

«Credevi veramente che ti avrei lasciata vagare per il mio regno senza un’adeguata sorveglianza?», replica Thranduil con un tono iroso e velenosamente beffardo. «Ed eccoci qui. Ho sempre sospettato che nascondessi qualcosa. Brami i mie tesori a tal punto da essere disposta a morire per essi?».

«Le pixie mi hanno condotto qui! Le vedo da quando sono a Woodland Realm!». Indico il corpo della povera creatura – non ho idea se i pixie siano buoni oppure cattivi, ma questa delicata creaturina, senza luce a illuminarla, appare così debole e indifesa.

Sia Thranduil che Legolas osservano la pixie con espressioni incredule e diffidenti.

«Ho fatto dei sogni molto strani su queste gemme… sogni incredibilmente vividi. Non bramo il vostro tesoro. Bramo risposte sul perché continuo a sognarle».

Mi restituisce un’espressione ostile. «E tu presumi che sia disposto a concederti il beneficio del dubbio sulla base di queste spregevoli menzogne? Non hai più scuse, è del tutto inutile continuare a mentire. Hai fatto irruzione qui proprio come la ladra che sei, sotto il naso delle mie guardie!».

Vengo sopraffatta dalla collera. Perché deve sempre mettere in discussione tutto quello che dico? Perché per una volta non può semplicemente _ascoltare_?

«Ne ho parlato con Tauriel», sbotto, prima di rendermi conto di quello che sto facendo. «Credete che se avesse dubitato delle mie parole avrebbe mantenuto il segreto? Con voi, con il suo re? Ammettetelo: siete vittorioso perché avete sempre sospettato di me e questo malinteso vi funge da prova definitiva!».

Legolas solleva gli occhi, sbigottito. «Tauriel è al corrente di tutto questo?». Dal suo tono contrito capisco che si sente tradito.

Il pensiero che Tauriel potrebbe cacciarsi nei guai per colpa mia mi fa rabbrividire. «No! Non è una traditrice! È stata tutta una mia idea! Non ha compreso la natura del mio problema tanto quanto non l’ho compreso io». Osservo le gemme con attenzione. «È tremendamente difficile da spiegare… interpretare qualcosa di così inafferrabile… Una leggenda ha sempre un fondo di verità. E se fosse vera e basta? Se fosse reale?».

Sbaglio, o le mie sopracciglia appaiono leggermente più appuntite nel riflesso, così come le orecchie?

Thranduil solleva gli occhi cangianti. Le mie parole confuse hanno acceso il suo interesse, un interesse che non può competere con la rabbia. «Le gemme bianche… perché sei così attratta da loro? Che cosa sei? Una ladra, dopotutto? Qualcuno ti ha persuasa a rubarle?».

«Non sono una ladra!». Non posso crederci, mi sto difendendo _di nuovo_ contro la stessa accusa infondata che mi aveva cacciato in quella situazione assurda!

Il suono delle gemme sferzate dalla corrente invisibile mi raggiunge con la delicatezza di una piuma dotata del dono del canto. Si appoggia sulla mia pelle, ricoprendomi interamente, avvolgendomi in un ardente abbraccio di luce e velluto. La loro voce è un coro armonioso e sublime. In mezzo alle tante pieghe deliziose, colgo la voce di Sorella Auress.

«Mi stanno chiamando. Non so perché e non so come, ma è così». Un sorriso si allarga lentamente sulle mie labbra. «Se solo voi poteste sentire! Mai ho udito prima d’ora delle voci tanto squisite e ammalianti. Nelle melodia riesco a intuire che cosa mormorano. È una lingua antica, piena di potere».

«Di cosa vai blaterando?», sbotta Legolas.

Il mio sorriso svanisce poco a poco, mentre sollevo lo sguardo su Thranduil. «Voi lo sapete, non è vero?».

Thranduil ricambia il mio sguardo per un intero minuto. Nel suo viso – espressivo per la prima volta – leggo incredulità, esitazione e un forte sconvolgimento interiore.

Approfitto di questo breve istante per dare libero sfogo a un comando che avrei voluto da tempo poter gridare con tutto il fiato che ho in corpo.

« _Ani lerya!_ ». _Lasciatemi andare!_

Con un movimento lesto e fulmineo Thranduil sfodera la spada e me la punta alla gola. Avverto il metallo freddo, liscio come l’acqua e più affilato di quanto possa esprimere a parole, pungermi la pelle. Indietreggiando per un riflesso automatico, mi appoggio al piedistallo d’oro e le mie mani sfiorano lo scrigno.

«Di cosa sta parlando?», lo interroga Legolas, mordace.

Thranduil non risponde. Si limita a fissarmi con fredda furia livida, prendendosi il suo tempo per far affondare lentamente la lama nella mia carne.

Sono terrorizzata, ma anche eccitata. Sto per ottenere le mie risposte, lo sento. In un modo o nell’altro, questa storia finirà stanotte.

«Non sono sempre state sette, vero?», mormoro quasi soprapensiero, e vedo i suoi occhi accendersi, infiammarsi. «Ecco perché volevate a tutti i costi le gemme. Il motivo per cui avete mosso guerra al mio popolo. Il motivo per cui avete sentito il bisogno di punirmi, malgrado sapeste che non ero stata io a commettere il furto».

Troppo sgomento per uccidermi all’istante, si limita a sollevare un po’ di più la spada.

«Sono importanti per voi… perché erano importanti per _lei_ ».

A quel punto Legolas realizza e spalanca gli occhi. C’è una sola risposta plausibile. Il suo sguardo guizza dal mio viso a quello del padre. « _Ada?_ ».

Thranduil è pietrificato, una bellissima statua ancorata al suolo.

D’un tratto un ronzio famigliare riempie l’aria. Mi guardo attorno, cercando di capire da dove provenga.

Thranduil solleva lo sguardo verso il soffitto. Legolas allunga una mano verso la faretra, l’espressione tesa. Le guardie stringono l’elsa delle spade, prendendo posizione intorno al re e al principe.

Il ronzio s’interrompe bruscamente, lasciando una bolla di silenzio assordante.

Dopodiché un’ondata di pixie incandescenti – centinaia, forse migliaia – si riversano nella camera scivolando fuori dalle crepe microscopiche nelle pareti ramose e nel soffitto. Immediatamente mi circondano, formando un bozzolo protettivo intorno a me.

Il loro calore corporeo è pungente, intenso, persino doloroso. Mi sento come avvolta dal sole, e non è affatto una sensazione piacevole.

Mentre premono tutte insieme contro il soffitto, come una gigantesca mano di fuoco bianco, e le prime pietre iniziano a cadere, odo un altro suono, ben più acuto e allarmante: impiego un istante di troppo per rendermi conto che è la mia voce. Sto urlando. Fitte roventi mi lasciano segni rossi sulla pelle, mentre le pixie esercitano pressione intorno alle mie membra fino a sfondare il soffitto.

Una freccia attraversa la bolla di luce che mi avvolge e trafigge due pixie, le quali piombano a terra con un tonfo triste e sordo.

Malgrado il comando di Thranduil, Legolas non opera un secondo tentativo.

Avverto un’improvvisa folata d’aria fresca alleviare appena un po’ l’impressione di bruciare viva dentro quel rogo di luce accecante; il loro calore mi soffoca, il loro fuoco mi consuma.

Contro ogni buona previsione o sciocca speranza, Thranduil si lancia in avanti e mi afferra per un braccio. Rinvengo, spalancando gli occhi e respirando una boccata rovente che mi ustiona la gola. Le pixie oppongono resistenza e tirano nella direzione opposta. Mi sento lacerare.

La mia mano scivola velocemente dalle sue lunghe dita.

L’ultima cosa che vedo, un istante prima che le pixie si sollevino in volo con me e lo scrigno, è lo sguardo cangiante di Thranduil.

Per ironia della sorte avversa, l’ultimo addio al mondo lo do’ alla persona che credo di odiare di più al mondo.


	12. L’incantesimo delle Sette Sorelle Bianche e l’Ottava

Devo aver perso i sensi, penso stordita, infastidita dalla sensazione di gelo contro il fianco e la guancia.

Sono sdraiata su un suolo duro e liscio come il ghiaccio, e non ho la minima idea di come sia finita qui. Le pixie sono riuscite a trasportare sia me che lo scrigno? E fin dove?

Apro gli occhi, lentamente.

Il panorama è desolato, scoraggiante. Scorgo vette lontane di montagne frastagliate, scure contro il manto stellato, e rari fiocchi di neve scossi dal vento impetuoso. Un vento che, per bizzarro che sia, non percepisco graffiarmi la pelle.

Più che capirlo, intuisco che mi trovo sul picco fantasma dei miei sogni. La differenza è che questa volta non sto sognando, i contorni sono assolutamente reali. Riconosco le quattro colonne bianche, due disposte a formare una sorta di porta sulla scoscesa di roccia, e l’altare di lucida pietra nera al centro esatto del picco innevato.

Nella conca vuota ora giacciono le gemme, il piccolo scrigno d’oro è stato gettato via con noncuranza in mezzo alla neve.

Sorprendentemente, l’aria è tepida e immobile. La barriera protettiva che avvolge questo luogo come un bozzolo deve mantenere il picco della montagna al caldo, protetto dalle intemperie che scuotono il resto del mondo. L’aria è inodore e i suoni sono sordi, ovattati. La barriera ci salvaguardia dal gelido inverno, ma ci isola anche.

Come nei miei sogni, il Picco Fantasma è imponente e irregolare, la cima bianca cosparsa di eterei rilessi blu. Le Sette Sorelle si trovano tutte lì, radunate intorno a una brace di luminose pietre nere. Sono bellissime, marmoree come statue. Indossano vesti iridescenti di un bianco acceso e i lunghi capelli si librano nel vento come il leggero manto piumato di un uccello. I loro occhi luminosi variano dall’argento, al verde e all’oro. Le orecchie appuntite e i lineamenti elfici non sminuiscono neanche un po’ l’immensa aura di potere che le circonda come una seconda pelle di pura energia lunare.

Il volo dev’essere durato un paio d’ore. Il cielo è ancora buio e l’orizzonte è tinto di nuvole viola scuro e rosso-arancio. Manca poco al sorgere dell’alba, forse un’ora. La porzione di cielo sopra di noi invece è scurissima, affollata di nuvole burrascose.

Mi sento un po’ intorpidita per il freddo, ma non sono ferita e tutto sommato sto bene.

Mi alzo in piedi. Mi gira un po’ la testa, ma dopo qualche minuto le vertigini spariscono.

Sorella Auress è la prima a presentarsi e a raggiungermi. I suoi capelli, tra il grigio e il biondo miele, raccolti sulla nuca, risplendono come una corona d’argento. Il viso giovane e al tempo stesso antico è attraversato da increspature eleganti intorno alla bocca sottile e agli occhi traslucidi. Il ciondolo che porta al collo sembra quasi brillare di luce propria.

« _Amatulyal!_ ».

Impiego un minuto per capire che mi ha appena parlato in Sindarin. Un altro minuto per ricordare il significato di quella parola: _Benvenuta!_

Disorientata, rispondo: « _Mi van me?_ ». Dove siamo?

Inclina il capo di mezzo centimetro. « _Pedig edhellen?_ » _._ Parli la mia lingua?

« _Law bedin edhellen_ ». No, non parlo la tua lingua.

Mi rivolge un sorriso neutrale, garbato. «Mi chiamo Auress. Benvenuta nella dimora delle Sette Sorelle Bianche. Prenditi il tuo tempo. Non c’è fretta».

Non so bene cosa fare, cosa dire. Finalmente sono qui. Ho così tante domande…

Come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, Sorella Auress sorride. «Si comincia sempre con una domanda e una risposta».

Invece che iniziare con una domanda, mi sfugge un’affermazione: «Thranduil mi troverà».

Il suo sguardo viene attraversato da un bagliore. Annuisce con un altro sorriso piatto. «Non ne dubito. Ma abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo prima che questo accada». Solleva le sopracciglia chiare. «Personalmente trovo più allarmante la tua convinzione che lui ti stia cercando. Ti fidi dell’uomo che ti ha messa in catene e separata dalla tua famiglia?». Suona tanto come un’accusa.

Non so nemmeno io perché l’ho detto. So solo che è così. Che mi troverà. «Non mi ha messa in catene. E sì, mi fido della sua cieca ossessione per quelle gemme bianche».

«Parole sagge». Congiunge le mani sottili e attende.

«Dove siamo?», domando, lanciando un’occhiata alla foresta che si snoda come la coda di un serpente giù a valle.

«Questo luogo viene chiamato in molti modi. È stato il fulcro della magia elfica per diversi secoli. Anche tra la tua gente ha un nome, non è così?».

Annuisco. «Picco Fantasma».

«Un nome inappropriato, poiché è visibilissimo a centinaia di chilometri di distanza».

«A Rohandor questa montagna è visibile solo alla luce della luna piena e dell’alba. Tra l’una e l’altra rimane completamente invisibile, nascosta dalla fitta coltre di nubi e di nebbia che avvolgono la sua cima».

Lancio un’occhiata alle altre Sorelle. Sono immobili, e mi accorgo che malgrado l’apparente indifferenza stanno prestando ascolto al nostro scambio di battute, come se lo stessero aspettando da tempo. Probabilmente è così.

«Perché sono qui?», incalzo.

Sorella Auress muove un leggero passo verso di me. «Prima di ogni cosa, ci tengo a dirti che provo un sincero rammarico nella consapevolezza di aver contribuito all’avverarsi delle tue disgrazie. Ma era giunto il tempo che ci incontrassimo. Il fato, Rellél di Thorneye, ti ha condotta qui questa notte».

«Non temere. Le tue gesta hanno una valida spiegazione, giovane fanciulla», prosegue.

«Non ho la minima idea di che cosa tu stia parlando», ribatto piccata.

Il suo sorriso si fa più dolce e comprensivo, come se stesse conversando con una bambina orgogliosa, che punta i piedi. Non sono abbastanza obiettiva per poter affermare se sia effettivamente così.

«Lascia che ti spieghi, allora». Fa un altro passo nella mia direzione. «Hai preso il posto di quel ragazzo assumendoti la colpa di un furto che non hai commesso. Un gesto virtuoso, fatto _con_ e _per_ amore. Come conseguenza, tale nobile gesto ti ha condotta a cospetto di Thranduil, Signore degli Elfi. Non saresti dovuta rimanere a lungo nel suo regno, era previsto un incontro lontano dalle sue terre; gli eventi sono mutati all’improvviso, senza alcun controllo. _Tu_ hai permesso loro di cambiare. Quindi, mi sono vista costretta a forzare un po’ la mano. Tramite alcuni incanti ho potuto far sì che soggiornassi nel suo regno il tempo necessario per schiarire il futuro. Ahimè, non avevo alcun sospetto sulle intenzioni di Thranduil. Non potevo sapere che ti avrebbe punita rinchiudendoti nelle sue prigioni».

«Però così è stato», replico con durezza.

Il suo viso si raffredda, perdendo qualsiasi espressione gentile. «Era necessario che trovassi le gemme», ribatte, altrettanto dura.

«Perché? E come avresti forzato la mano?».

«Conosci la leggenda che ci riguarda, Rellél figlia di Thorneye. Sai che cosa siamo in grado di fare. Predire il futuro ci consente di cambiare gli eventi. È bastato molto poco per concludere la faccenda a nostro favore. Certo, non mi aspettavo che scambiassi le pixie per delle allucinazioni né che ti rifiutassi di prestare loro ascolto. Il futuro è imprevedibile e il nostro potere è debole: non siamo in grado di anticipare ogni singolo avvenimento con assoluta precisione o chiarezza come in passato. E il tuo spirito ribelle è tutt’altro che scontato, mia cara».

Un colpo battuto contro la barriera di protezione mi fa vibrare le ossa sottopelle.

«Cos’è stato?», strillo.

Il suo sguardo è pacato, tranquillo. «I Giganti di Vento proteggono questo luogo, lo preservano dai pericoli che potrebbero disturbare il nostro riposo. A differenza dei fratelli di pietra sono del tutto innocui. Giusto un po’ bizzosi, irrequieti. Finché non costretti ad agire per difenderci, sono creature quasi amabili».

Vagamente, all’interno delle spirali di vento, riconosco i contorni di un volto informe.

«Sei tu che hai mandato il mezzo troll a uccidermi?».

Sorella Auress scuote la testa con disgusto. «Non sono io il tuo nemico. Il nemico lo troverai quando farai ritorno a Rohandor».

«Cosa vuoi dire? Tu sai chi è?».

Non risponde. Si limita a fissarmi con distacco, eterea e distante come una stella fredda.

Sospiro piano e profondamente. «Bene, rispondi almeno a questo: quale legame mi unisce a quelle gemme?».

«A questa domanda risponderò, mia cara. Permettimi però di cominciare dal principio».

A un suo cenno le altre Sorelle si radunano intorno all’altare, congiungono le mani e cominciano a cantilenare una dolce melodia cristallina a bassa voce.

«Nella Prima Era le guerre erano interminabili. Una scintilla si tramutava in fiamma con la stessa facilità con cui una foglia cade dall’albero. I morti erano innumerevoli, il costo di quelle vite semplicemente incalcolabile. Il dominio e il potere prevaricavano e opprimevano la naturale evoluzione di tutte le cose.

«Il regno degli elfi, a differenza di tutti gli altri, si asteneva dalle battaglie sanguinose che, come una malattia contagiosa, si propagavano per le terre di questo mondo, devastando la natura che veneravano e richiamando terribili catastrofi; l’orgoglio o l’onore non potevano essere reclamati in guerra. Tuttavia, anche fra la nostra gente i morti erano numerosi.

«Fu deciso che era giunto il momento di proteggere il nostro popolo in modo più efficace. Il re dell’epoca consultò la sua miglior guerriera, Omeedeh, la prima Sorella del nostro circolo, conosciuta anche con il titolo di Veggente. Ella infatti si vantava di possedere l’insolita dote di prevedere il futuro, e da tale “dote” traeva le sue straordinarie capacità in battaglia. Aveva acquisito questa abilità dopo aver lottato contro un’orda d’orchi proprio su questo monte. Nella frana provocata dalla caduta di due orchi spuntò in superficie, come una cometa sepolta nelle profondità del cuore gelido della montagna, una scintillante gemma bianca. Quando il suo sangue la bagnò, Omeedeh riuscì a vedere le mosse del suo nemico prima ancora che lui le compisse. In questo modo riuscì a sconfiggere gli orchi e a tornare trionfante dal nostro popolo.

«Il dono della preveggenza, da quel giorno in poi, è stato tramandato alle prime figlie nate dal grembo di Omeedeh. Io sono una sua diretta discendente. Grazie alla sua involontaria scoperta, nacquero le Sorelle Bianche».

Il mio respiro è una condensa bianca e opaca. Mi sono talmente immersa nel racconto da dimenticare completamente dove sono.

«Furono recuperate otto gemme da questa montagna, la montagna più alta nella Terra di Mezzo. Otto gemme, otto sorelle. Secondo alcune leggende, le gemme bianche sono stelle cadute dal cielo». Sorride, come se la trovasse una sciocchezza. «Di fatto, tutte le gemme bianche hanno una cosa in comune: il loro potere non è né malefico né benefico, assorbe e attira solo ciò che può incrementare la loro forza. Molti sono stati condotti alla pazzia a causa loro. Molti mortali hanno sperperato il loro potere utilizzandolo per i propri scopi, finendo consumati da esso. Noi non siamo diverse. Tuttavia, essendo creature immortali abbiamo potuto resistere più a lungo di chiunque altro al loro terribile incanto.

«Tramite un incantesimo fummo legate a loro per l’eternità. Per un po’ la pace regnò in Arda. Ma non era cosa destinata a durare». Il suo viso si macchia di un’ombra cupa e pesante mentre i ricordi le piombano addosso annientando la sua luce innata, accendendo l’oscurità intrappolata sotto. «Il nostro dono fu presto notato dai nostri nemici. Proteggemmo noi stesse e il nostro popolo al meglio delle nostre capacità, più a lungo che potemmo. Inutilmente. Ci astenevamo dalla guerra e veneravamo la pace, ma la pace non venerava noi. Qui, su questo picco, intorno all’altare di onice donateci da Erebor, creavamo le nostre visioni e le riportavamo a un messaggero. Questo era il nostro compito. Niente di più niente di meno.

«Quando l’ultima delle nostre sorelle diventò regina, perdemmo le nostre abilità e di conseguenza il nostro ruolo in questo mondo. L’incantesimo parlava chiaro: con otto di noi era cominciata, con otto di noi sarebbe dovuta finire per mantenere intatti i nostri poteri; le restanti discendenti di Omeedeh. In caso contrario, avremmo continuato a vedere sprazzi del futuro senza poter far nulla per impedire gli avvenimenti. Come sbirciare da una porta socchiusa senza scorgere null’altro che ombre e udire le urla».

Sembra terribile. Davvero terribile. Per un momento mi chiedo cosa proverei se sapessi che qualcosa di terribile è destinato ad accadere malgrado i miei affanni, con la consapevolezza che non posso fare assolutamente nulla per impedirlo.

Quando Rohandor e Mord-Een avevano minacciato di far scoppiare una guerra contro il popolo degli elfi, avevo fatto tutto il possibile per mettermi in mezzo e fermare la rivolta. So esattamente cosa si prova nel desiderare la pace e sentirsi impotenti di fronte alla guerra.

Un particolare sfuggito alla mia attenzione mi pizzica la mente, solleticandomi i polpastrelli. Corrugo la fronte. «Otto Sorelle, hai detto. Voi siete soltanto in sette. Dove si trova l’ottava?».

Il suo sorriso piatto e calmo svanisce, sostituito da una smorfia. «Ce ne erano otto, di noi. Non sette. Ma l’ottava ci tradì. Preferì l’amore al suo lignaggio, rifiutò la nostra causa. La leggenda non parla di lei poiché la sua gemma rimase inutilizzata per molto, molto tempo».

Tutto diventa chiaro man mano che le sue parole proseguono a tessere i ricordi di un passato sconosciuto. Riesco quasi a vederlo, come se stessi assistendo agli eventi da lei narrati in prima persona.

«La disgrazia incombeva su di noi». Il suo sospiro è pesante, pietra battuta dal vento, ferro avvolto dal fuoco e forgiato nell’acqua. «Anche senza l’aiuto dell’ottava, trovammo il modo di ancorare i nostri poteri agli spiriti gemelli, preservando le nostre forze. Resistemmo per secoli. Galadriel ci era favorevole. Tutto andava bene. Fino al giorno in cui scoprimmo che i nostri antichi nemici, mai dimentichi di noi, ci stavano dando la caccia con il più improbabile degli alleati: Sauron».

Al solo udire il nome di colui che nessuno nomina, mi sento trasalire e tremare.

«Il nostro potere, benché incompleto, era l’unica luce che impediva all’oscurità di prevalere. Sauron era vicino a essere sconfitto, e tuttavia _bramava_ , affamato e assetato nell’ombra dell’Unico. Eravamo un ostacolo, forse il primo che avrebbe condotto il mondo verso una catena di eventi che trovano fine a Mordor. Eravamo l’ostacolo che doveva essere estirpato!

«Dato che era quasi impossibile affrontarci quando eravamo insieme, riunite, ci attaccarono individualmente. Massacrarono i nostri spiriti gemelli. Li uccisero tutti». La sua voce si è fatta greve e fioca, profondamente disturbata. Piena di dolore. «Per punirci, per avvisarci che non erano lontani, deturparono Sorella Ineleth». Il mio sguardo corre automaticamente all’elfo con la cicatrice, accanto a Sorella Hilmelthel. Risplendono entrambe di pura luce diamantina. La sua bellezza, malgrado lo sfregio, è senza confronto.

«Ci privarono di gran parte del nostro potere. Eravamo dimenticate, abbandonate. Persino il grande Signore degli Elfi, Thranduil figlio di Oropher, ci abbandonò. _Codardo!_ ».

Sussulto.

«Galadriel fu l’unica disposta ad aiutarci. Disse che l’unico modo per assicurarci che Sauron non riuscisse a impadronirsi del nostro arcaico potere era… disfarcene. E così l’ottava ritornò a noi. 

«Nessuno nell’intera Arda aveva le giuste caratteristiche per diventare il suo spirito gemello. Galadriel, con l’aiuto degli Stregoni Blu, creò un incantesimo della vita e della morte – Gandalf il Grigio non era con noi. _Lui_ o _lei_ avrebbe dovuto completare il circolo degli spiriti gemelli, permettendoci di imprigionare il nostro potere, di annientarlo e di proteggerlo da Sauron. Dovevamo soltanto resistere e attendere. Il tempo sarebbe giunto.

«E qui, mia cara ragazza, entri in scena tu».

Non so dove guardare o cosa dire. Il mio passato, un passato che precede addirittura il mio concepimento, prende vita davanti ai miei occhi senza che io possa fare niente per impedirlo, o rinnegarlo. Per difendermi dalla sofferenza che so m’infliggerà.

Sono sicura di una cosa soltanto: non sarò mai più la stessa, dopo questa notte.

Sorella Auress prosegue, ignara o forse noncurante del mio turbamento. «Molto tempo fa, sì, eravamo in otto. Eravamo conosciute come Auress, Braernith, Orien, Ineleth, Himelthel, Esgalwathel, Silgwedh, e…».

Non c’era bisogno che finisse la frase. L’ultima sorella era stata la regina del popolo degli elfi.

«La moglie di Thranduil», termino al posto suo.

Annuisce gravemente. «Quando ella morì il nostro potere perì con lei. Le nostre previsioni cessarono e per conseguenza le guerre ripresero più violente e terribili che mai». Il suo sguardo, per un istante, si perde in lontananza. «Thranduil è sempre stato un conservatore. Preserva i confini delle sue terre ignorando il fato di tutte le altre. Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto tenderci la sua mano, quando solo poche di noi appartengono a Bosco Atro e la maggior parte proviene da Gran Burrone? Ci aveva abbandonate giustificandosi che la nostra inutilità era stata la nostra rovina, la nostra assenza di patria il nostro fardello, e la disgrazia che avevamo portato sul nostro popolo la nostra maledizione. Io sospetto che le sue ragioni fossero molto meno nobili e più egoistiche: non avrebbe tollerato che la sua amata si unisse a noi e al nostro fato avverso. Per cui ci escluse, ci obliò.

«Quando ella morì il suo odio nei nostri confronti crebbe a dismisura. Ci voltò le spalle. Ma noi non sapevamo… non avevamo idea di quale pericolo corresse. Saremmo accorse! Se fosse stata con noi, Gundabad sarebbe ormai un ricordo lontano! Se fossimo rimaste insieme, unite, il nostro potere sarebbe ristabilito e intatto!».

Scuoto la testa. «Non capisco. Cosa c’entra tutto questo con me?».

I suoi occhi d’acciaio liquido tornano a scrutarmi. «Un’altra clausola dell’Incantesimo Bianco ci imponeva l’esistenza di alcuni contrappesi. Non eravamo in grado di gestire una magia tanto grande, una magia che non riuscivamo neppure pienamente a comprendere. Solo il sangue di Omeedeh la Veggente era riuscito ad accendere la fiamma nascosta nelle sette gemme di questo sacro luogo, mai più un simile evento era accaduto. Alcuni ipotizzavano che fosse a causa delle sue discendenze, considerato che si era consacrata fin da giovane età alla Luna, nei tempi antichi considerata un simbolo femminile molto potente.

«I nostri antenati studiarono il potere delle gemme per decenni, ottenendo ahimè ben pochi risultati. Il sangue di Omeedeh unito alla luce stellare e lunare permetteva alla magia delle gemme di attivarsi e prosperare. Noi e poche altre “presunte” eredi di Omeedeh fummo messe alla prova. Molte non sopravvissero. Erano prove dure, persino crudeli. Noi otto le superammo tutte, una dopo l’altra, e ci unimmo al circolo. Io ero la prima dopo Omeedeh, la moglie di Thranduil fu l’ultima.

«I contrappesi sono delle creature rare, i nostri spiriti gemelli. Per spirito gemello s’intende quell’anima nata nel nostro stesso giorno, stesso mese e alla stessa ora, sotto la stessa volta celeste. Pochi li possiedono e quasi nessuno ne è a conoscenza. Impiegammo un tempo quasi infinito per trovarle. Ognuna di noi doveva prima adoperarsi per creare un proprio personale legame con le gemme bianche. Un legame inscindibile. Avevamo bisogno di ancorare i nostri spiriti alle nostre anime gemelle. Tutte noi ne avevamo una. Un elfo, un nano, un centauro, un mutaforma, un mago, persino un Ent… e, per finire, una mortale».

Batto le ciglia, mi sento frastornata.

Il suo sguardo trema di dolore. «Sono tutti morti, temo. L’unica sopravvissuta sei tu». Si tocca il ciondolo con le dita sottili.

Fisso il bagliore della collana con commozione. «Tu chi hai perso?».

Fa un sorriso triste, lacerato. «Mia figlia. Per una sfortunata coincidenza, o fato, nacque nello stesso istante in cui nacqui io, nello stesso giorno, nello stesso mese, sotto lo stesso allineamento stellare… All’inizio non volevo che mi seguisse in questa in questa vita. Ma lei era così coraggiosa, più di me, e profondamente devota alla nostra causa. Non appena l’incantesimo fu spezzato furono prese di mira dagli ultimi nemici e alleati di Sauron. Chiunque ci odiasse per aver tratto profitto dalle nostre previsioni, persino per aver fermato l’insorgere di una singola guerra, trovò la sua vendetta nella loro morte. Da quel giorno viviamo qui, intrappolate, costrette nel passato. Ma non per molto ancora». Rivolge uno sguardo significativo alle gemme.

«Non è possibile che sia io», dico con voce spezzata, turbata nel cuore e nella mente. «Sono nata migliaia di anni dopo la sua morte. Non posso essere io il suo spirito gemello».

«Il tuo è un caso molto particolare. Unico. Il legame fu stretto con la tua famiglia, i Thorneye. Sapevamo che solo tu avresti potuto farle da contrappeso, poiché avevamo predetto la tua nascita secoli prima che avvenisse. Queste gemme hanno un valore inestimabile anche per te, Rellél. Per i cuori avidi, il loro valore è solo e puramente esterno».

«Cosa vuoi dire? Cosa c’entra la mia famiglia?». Non riesco più a tenere a bada la tensione. Mi tremano le mani.

Solleva gli occhi scintillanti, d’un tratto aspri e austeri. Solenni. «I Thorneye erano famosi per stringere patti convenienti con chiunque avesse da garantire fama e prosperità alla loro casata. La loro reputazione di diplomatici, cacciatori di tesori e abili commercianti era nota in tutta Rohan, e non solo. Dopo la caduta del re di Rohan, amico intimo di Viscantìn Thorneye, i tuoi antenati trovarono rifugio tra le montagne che separano i confini di Rohan da quelli di Rhovanion. Parte del Vecchio Popolo li seguì, per devozione e fedeltà. Fu così che nacque Rohandor, una piccola cittadina che crebbe in fretta grazie all’agricoltura, così come è conosciuta oggi.

«Mi duole dire che tu, mia cara fanciulla, risultasti essere solo un altro patto in più per quella famiglia avvezza a vendere e a guadagnare tramite contratti infrangibili».

«Non capisco come», sussurro, la testa che mi gira.

«I tuoi genitori avrebbero fatto da contrappeso nell’attesa della tua venuta. Non era la stessa cosa ovviamente, il potere era così fragile, a malapena esistente… ma un’altra orribile guerra bussava alle nostre porte; non potevamo aspettare. La tua nascita è stata decisa e determinata da noi ancor prima della sconfitta di Sauron».

«Non ci credo... Non è possibile».

«Mi dispiace, bambina. Si fanno cose terribili e… imperdonabili… per le giuste ragioni».

E, inaspettatamente, lo capivo. Lo capivo davvero. Anche se questo stravolgeva tutto.

«Perché mai qualcuno mi vorrebbe morta?», domando in un sussurro flebile come il vento.

«Come ho detto, i Thorneye erano famosi per la loro abilità nel stringere patti convenienti. Avevano accumulato tesori sconosciuti a molti, erano dei formidabili cacciatori di reliquie. Avevano ancora troppo da ottenere e molto da dare in cambio. Viscantìn Thorneye era astuto e avido, una combinazione pericolosa. Trasse gran profitto da ogni vendita, e conquiste inestimabili da ogni singolo guadagno. La ricchezza della tua famiglia è leggendaria, e non necessariamente in positivo. Pochi dei Thorneye erano cuori puri e coraggiosi, poiché la maggior parte di loro preferiva _accumulare_ anziché _donare_. Solevano dire: “Un patto è un patto”».

Mi ritornò alla mente il motto di famiglia, quello inciso nella cornice del quadro raffigurante Viscantìn Thorneye: “Un patto è un patto, se lo infrangi per te è scacco matto”.

A malapena rendendomene conto, inizio a urlare. «La mia nascita non è stata decisa sulla base di questo! Sulla base di uno squallido patto! I miei genitori mi hanno voluta!».

«Mi rendo conto di quanto possa sembrarti insensibile…».

Sento gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. «Perché non avete annullato il patto dopo che l’incantesimo è stato spezzato?».

«Avevamo perso tutto, ogni cosa. Una sorella, i nostri contrappesi… una figlia». Le sue labbra sottili tremano. «Le gemme erano ancora intrise di magia e potevano risultare molto pericolose per i cuori corruttibili. Vedi, avevano la capacità di rendere le anime avide, inclini al desiderio di regnare sopra tutto, avare, gelose, ingorde e ossessionate dai tesori intrappolati nella terra. Erano gemelle di una stella più grande, nascosta nel cuore di un’antica montagna, un tesoro che mi auguro non verrà mai recuperato. Possedevano – possiedono – la sua stessa maledizione, una maledizione che non può sfiorare un cuore puro e saturo di belle speranze, felice. Ma persino tra la nostra gente ci sono cuori avidi. Non potevamo permettere che Thranduil le trovasse, anche se sono l’ultimo ricordo che gli resta di _lei_ ».

Scuoto la testa. «Non si arrenderà mai. Farà qualsiasi cosa per riaverle, qualsiasi».

«Potrà riaverle. Non appena avremo estirpato la maledizione che le impregna e annullato il loro potere». Lancia un’occhiata alle sue sorelle raccolte intorno all’altare di pietra nera, ancora intente a salmodiare in una lingua melodica e antica. «Temo che il nostro re non abbia ancora compreso qual è il vero tesoro in questo mondo». Si tocca il ciondolo. «Ma lo capirà. E forse quel giorno guarderà al mondo, e soprattutto al passato, con occhi diversi».

«Ma perché attirarmi qui? Solo per raccontarmi la vostra verità e consegnarvi le gemme?».

I suoi occhi luminosi saettano nella mia direzione. «La tua strada non è ancora completa, Roseshel di Thorneye. Il tuo cammino è irto di spine, di traditori nascosti nell’ombra. Perderai molto, ma sarai _libera_. Anche se al tuo cuore sarà negato ciò che più desidera».

«Non riesco a capire…».

Mi rivolge un sorriso materno. «Capirai». Suona tanto come una promessa.

C’è così tanto da assimilare, così tanto da accettare. Non sono sicura di poter sopportare questo… sovraccarico emozionale. Mi domando se il mio viso sia ancora la solita maschera facile da leggere, oppure un nuovo volto sagomato dallo sgomento e dalla sofferenza.

«Thranduil mi ucciderà», sussurro.

«No, non lo farà. Molti credono che Thranduil sia un uomo vanesio e senza amore, ma in realtà ha amato così tanto e profondamente da non riuscire più neppure ad avvicinarsi a quel sentimento. Non pronuncia mai il _suo nome_ ». Mi osserva. «Tuttavia non è uno stolto. Tu, in qualche modo, gliela ricordi. Non solo nell’aspetto», accarezza delicatamente i miei capelli neri, «ma anche nel cuore. Gli era devota, ma lo contraddiceva sempre».

Abbasso gli occhi e corrugo la fronte. «Poco fa… come mi hai chiamata?».

Sorride, senza rispondere. «Ti auguro buona fortuna, mia giovane e coraggiosa fanciulla. Se sopravviverai, la tua esistenza mortale non sarà stata sprecata, e di certo non sarà mai più la stessa».

Mi chiedo cosa voglia dire. Se sia una benedizione o una maledizione. Ma non ha importanza. Tanto lo scoprirò in ogni caso.

La cantilena delle Sorelle continua finché le gemme non sbiadiscono poco a poco, perdendo un po’ della loro aurea lucente. È un cambiamento appena percettibile, e tuttavia evidente: l’energia che le impregnava è svanita, sostituita dalle comuni caratteristiche che contraddistinguono le gemme preziose. Raccolte le une accanto alle altre, piccole e perfette, formano una sorta di collana all’interno della conca dell’altare.

Mentre le osservo, rapita e quasi ipnotizzata dal cambiamento magico appena avvenuto sotto i miei occhi, le gemme esplodono in un ultimo lampo di luce.

«È fatta», dice Auress con un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

Abbasso lentamente le mani, battendo le palpebre al riverbero plumbeo dell’alba ormai prossima.

In quell’istante udiamo il ruggito di qualcosa in volo. I Giganti di Vento muggiscono e sollevano i pugni invisibili, scatenando una raffica potente quanto un uragano. Cinque aquile giganti si avvicinano rapidamente al picco, schivando i colpi dei giganti con destrezza.

Thranduil siede a cavallo dell’aquila al centro, enorme e pallida come la prima neve d’inverno, dal piumaggio bianco, argenteo e dorato. Legolas, e Tauriel dietro di lui, cavalcano un’aquila scura. Sulle altre aquile brune, tre soldati per ognuna proteggono i lati, fendendo i soffi di vento tuonanti nel cielo rischiarato.

Atterranno con estrema grazia sul picco. Le aquile, assolto il loro compito, riprendono il volo verso l’orizzonte.

Io indietreggio verso Sorella Auress, rimanendo così incastrata tra una schiera e l’altra. Non conosco più il mio posto, o a chi dover mostrare un minimo di lealtà. Probabilmente a nessuno dei due. Solo a me stessa.

Provo un brivido improvviso. Allungo una mano e scopro che, mentre l’alba sorge, la barriera protettiva svanisce. Ecco perché le aquile ci sono passate sopra e attraverso senza problemi.

«Benvenuto, Thranduil figlio di Oropher», dice Sorella Auress con un tono liscio come il ghiaccio e altrettanto gelido. Le Sorelle si sono allineate lungo il ciglio della montagna alle sue spalle. «Dunque, questo è tuo figlio?». I suoi occhi traslucidi scivolano su Legolas. «È cresciuto».

Legolas socchiude le palpebre. «Ti conosco?».

«Ti ho visto aprire gli occhi al mondo, giovane principe».

Vedo la confusione scavare solchi profondi sulla fronte bianca e liscia di Legolas.

Thranduil è illeggibile. «Le gemme bianche… dove sono?».

Auress gli indica l’altare nero.

Lui segue la direzione del suo sguardo e si avvicina per esaminarle. I suoi occhi saettano sui contorni opachi e scintillanti, le sue labbra si contraggono. «C’è qualcosa di diverso… Cosa hai fatto?».

Il sorriso di Sorella Auress si amplia. «Non temere. Le abbiamo soltanto private dell’incantesimo che le governava. Che governava noi». Torna a fissarlo. «Come vedi, le nostre intenzioni sono pure come sempre».

Thranduil in armatura è ancora più imponente e minaccioso. Più maestoso e terrificante.

Le si avvicina, senza neppure riservarmi uno sguardo. «Le vostre _intenzioni_ hanno portato solo morte e disastri sul nostro popolo».

Sorella Auress sostiene il suo sguardo quasi con spavalderia. « _Naw_ », mormora soavemente. «Ero molto giovane quando tuo padre salì al trono. Conquistai con il tempo e difficoltà il privilegio di essere chiamata ‘amica’ da Oropher. Era un uomo poco saggio, senza perdono. Provai quasi sollievo quando tu lo detronizzasti. E ora ti guardo e vedo una sua copia, un uomo triste e congelato come il cuore di questa montagna! Oropher era impietoso e voltava le spalle a chiunque non portasse altro che problemi sul suo capo! Tu sei proprio come lui». Lo dice con disgusto.

Thranduil s’irrigidisce bruscamente. « _Áva quetë!_ ». _Fa’ silenzio!_

Con la coda dell’occhio vedo Tauriel farmi cenno di raggiungerla. Io balbetto qualche passo nella sua direzione, senza riuscire davvero a muovermi. Se mi allontanassi troppo sarei in grado di fermare la spada di Thranduil prima che trapassi il petto di Sorella Auress? O il pugnale di Sorella Auress prima che affondi nella gola di Thranduil?

Sorella Auress sorride placidamente. «Non rispondo agli ordini di un uomo che non è il mio re».

Thranduil aggiunge qualcosa in elfico che ha l’effetto di paralizzare Sorella Auress. Nutro il sospetto che abbia accennato alla morte di sua figlia, poiché lei gli risponde con estremo orrore lanciando un’occhiata sbieca a Legolas.

Auress ruggisce: «Abbiamo fatto un giuramento, molti secoli fa. Avremmo sempre protetto la nostra storia, le nostre tradizioni! Persino da _te_. Tua moglie aveva giurato con noi!».

Thranduil rimane in silenzio per un lungo istante, il volto acceso di furia livida e inespressiva. Dopodiché sfodera la spada con un movimento fluido come l’acqua.

«No!», urlo frapponendomi tra loro.

Thranduil solleva l’elsa un istante prima che questa si conficchi nel _mio_ petto. Il suo sguardo è intollerabile, insensibile. Tuttavia stupito. Non si aspettava che avessi il coraggio di mettermi in mezzo. Onestamente, non lo credevo possibile neppure io.

«Non potete farlo!», grido con tutto il fiato che ho in gola, osservando terrorizzata la lama scintillare a mezzo centimetro dal mio cuore.

«Posso. E lo farò».

«No! Non posso restare a guardare mentre…».

«Chiudi gli occhi, allora», m’interrompe gelidamente.

«Non c’è bisogno di tutto questo. Lasciatele andare, vi supplico. Tornerò indietro con voi, subirò qualsiasi punizione vorrete infliggermi… ma vi prego, fermate questa follia».

Sorella Auress scoppia a ridere – una risata tenue e garbata – alle mie spalle. «Non dirmi che non l’hai ancora capito! Lei è l’ _unica_. Il _suo_ fantasma. Puoi sentirlo, non è vero? _È memoria_ ».

« _Ego!_ », tuona lui sollevando la spada.

« _Nátyë necindo_ », replica Auress, dura e spietata.

«Basta!», rantolo.

«Avrei dovuto cancellare dal mondo la tua memoria secoli fa», dice Thranduil, lento e inesorabile.

«Non temere. Sarai accontentato».

«Cosa?», domando io voltandomi verso di lei, dando le spalle a Thranduil. Il suo tono mi ha messa in allarme.

Sorella Auress mi riserva uno sguardo triste, morbido come le nuvole. Mi accarezza con le nocche senza sfiorarmi. «Sei libera ora, Roseshel. _Sii_ libera».

Qualcosa nel mio grembo tira nella direzione opposta rispetto al cuore. Una lacerazione improvvisa che gronda sangue. Capisco molto prima di vederlo con i miei occhi, e tuttavia non riesco ad accettarlo.

Il suo volto s’indurisce. Lancia un grido imperioso e le Sorelle prontamente sfoderano i pugnali dalle cinture.

Le guardie, Legolas e Tauriel reagiscono di conseguenza.

Le Sorelle rivoltano i pugnali con un movimento rapido e preciso e se li conficcano nel petto. I loro corpi cadono a terra e il sangue inizia a scorrere.

Avverto l’elettricità sgomenta di Legolas, il dolore stupito di Tauriel, la fredda consapevolezza di Thranduil.

Sorella Auress mi risponde guardandomi negli occhi: «È tempo che raggiungiamo le persone amate. Non abbiamo più alcun posto in questo mondo».

«No, no! Non può finire così!». Avverto la disperazione fendere la mia voce. «Ora che so la verità… qual è il mio posto, se non con voi? Ho bisogno di capire ancora così tante cose!».

Sorella Auress indietreggia lentamente verso il ciglio della montagna. Io la seguo.

«Il tuo posto, mia dolce Roseshel, è con le persone che ami e che hai difeso fin’ora. Non avere paura di amare ciò che non puoi comprendere. Io ho visto intere ere cadere e innalzarsi alla luce dell’alba e del tramonto, antichi regni affondare nella sabbia e formare le fondamenta del mondo. Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato in tutti questi secoli è che le domande senza risposta sono il vero motivo che ci spinge a _continuare a cercare_. La vita non è fatta di certezze, di ‘visioni’ incise nella pietra. Possiamo scegliere. Dobbiamo solo avere il coraggio di _non_ credere nel destino».

«Auress…».

«Ricordatelo. Non c’è discriminazione laddove prospera una scelta».

Lentamente, con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso beato sulle labbra, si lascia cadere nel vuoto.

Senza fermarmi a riflettere, mi lancio verso di lei.

Thranduil mi afferra per la vita, trattenendomi. Il suo braccio stretto nell’armatura è più forte del mio dolore e della mia disperazione. Avverto il metallo del suo petto contro la mia schiena, mentre m’impedisce di seguire Sorella Auress in quel vuoto.

Non so per quanto tempo durano le mie urla, né per quanto tempo le mie lacrime continuano a cadere e a bagnarmi le guance. Mi rendo solo conto, dopo un po’, che ora è Legolas a tenermi lontana dal mio insano desiderio di raggiungere l’unico legame che avessi mai avuto con le mie vere e improbabili origini.

Thranduil si è allontanato in direzione dell’altare e delle gemme. Non gli riservo neppure uno sguardo mentre striscio fino al ciglio della montagna e guardo giù.

Non vedo il suo corpo, nessuno dei loro corpi.

Tauriel mi stringe per le spalle, invitandomi dolcemente a seguirla.

Con lei non sento la necessità di oppormi.

Le aquile vengono richiamate. I Giganti di Vento svaniscono con un sospiro alla luce dell’alba.

Percepisco lo sguardo di Thranduil pungermi la nuca, Legolas vicino a lui. Tauriel mi aiuta a salire sul dorso della sua aquila bruna. Le stringo le braccia intorno alla vita senza sentire o vedere null’altro intorno a me che un paesaggio desolato.

Ritorniamo in volo a Woodland Realm.

Se il dolore ad ogni battito d’ali lentamente sbiadisce, la sensazione che i miei guai non siano ancora finiti, invece, si diffonde come uno stormo di farfalle munite di spine nel mio stomaco.


	13. Libera

È ormai mattina inoltrata quando le aquile ci depositano sulla cima del regno infossato nella caverna, oltre Bosco Atro.

Sono sfinita e ho a malapena la forza di reggermi in piedi. Ma non voglio prolungare oltre la mia permanenza a Woodland Realm. Ho bisogno di tornare fra la mia gente, di schiarirmi le idee.

Tauriel mi stringe per le spalle, come se temesse di vedermi crollare da un momento all’altro. Chissà che aspetto ho. Orrendo, immagino.

Thranduil ci precede con andamento fiero e rigido. In mano stringe il raffinato sacco nero bordato d’oro nel quale riposano le gemme. Ignora noialtri e si dirige a passo spedito nella sala del trono.

«Mio signore», esclama Tauriel con urgenza. «È provata. Ha bisogno di risposare».

Vorrei protestare, ma non ci riesco. L’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è il fatto che la mia nascita è stata decisa tramite uno stupido patto. Niente di ciò che ho sempre creduto vero è reale. Mia madre non mi ha mai amata abbastanza, e ora finalmente so la ragione. La benevolenza di mio padre era forse senso di colpa? Fergus lo sapeva? Che cos’ero io se non un altro desiderio egoista, un altro premio per i Thorneye?

«Mio signore!».

«Padre», insiste Legolas in tono pacato, ma fermo.

Thranduil arresta il passo, visibilmente snervato. Il suo profilo algido è più pallido del solito, anche se immutato. «Un altro giorno. All’alba di domani, Rellél di Thorneye lascerà questo regno per non farvi più ritorno».

Non rimango affatto sorpresa dall’ostilità nella sua voce. E dalla sua implacabile sentenza. Sono troppo intontita per prestarci attenzione.

Tauriel mi accompagna nelle mie stanze.

Trascorro il pomeriggio e la lunga notte che segue nel letto, dormendo. Nei miei incubi confusi, angosciosi e troppo colorati, rivedo quanto è accaduto sulla montagna. In tutte le versioni mi viene rivelato che non sono niente di più che il risultato di un patto stretto fra gli elfi e la famiglia di Thorneye, che la mia esistenza non ha senso né valore. In tutte le versioni cerco un modo per salvare Sorella Auress, e fallisco ogni volta. In tutte le versioni mi vedo immobile sul ciglio del Picco Fantasma, accanto al Signore degli Elfi: Thranduil insegue le gemme, una mano affusolata tesa verso l’indistinta luce diamantina che splende davanti a noi, allontanandosi sempre di più. Lo richiamo indietro, inutilmente. Continua ad avanzare verso la luce incandescente, mentre io piombo nell’oscurità sottostante e mi risveglio di soprassalto.

A poche ore dal sorgere dell’alba rinuncio definitivamente all’idea di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi. Mi sono agitata per tutta la notte e ora mi sento più tesa e ansiosa che mai.

Però, almeno, ho deciso che non m’importa. Non m’importa se sono il risultato di un patto e non il miracolo che avevo sempre creduto di essere. Dopotutto, pensandola così non ero meno narcisista di Thranduil. E io detestavo profondamente il pensiero di avere qualcosa in comune con lui. Soprattutto perché detestavo la debolezza che si era insinuata nei miei sogni, una debolezza che lo riguardava.

Ho bisogno di sentire la verità enunciata dalla voce della mia famiglia. Devo capire chi sono, chi sono sempre stata a mia insaputa, e di venire a patti con chi sono oggi. Sorella Auress aveva detto che dopo quella notte sarei stata costretta ad affrontare il mio ultimo nemico. Colui o colei che aveva mandato il mezzo troll a uccidermi e che mi aveva incastrata con il furto della gemma.

Quindi dipendeva solo da me, e dalle mie future scelte.

A meno di mezz’ora dal sorgere dell’alba, comincio a prepararmi per tornare a casa. È tempo di fermare la guerra. Nessuna gemma da recuperare, nessuna premonizione. Solo io. Spero basterà.

Mi faccio un lungo bagno caldo, pulisco per bene i vestiti e li indosso come un gesto d’addio; sono per donne-elfo slanciate e flessuose, non per donne mortali magrissime e fiacche. Eppure non voglio separarmene. Intreccio i capelli come ha fatto Tauriel, aggiustando le ciocche dietro la testa.

Tauriel… so che devo salutarla, ma non ora, non penso di farcela adesso.

Non resto affatto sorpresa quando, aprendo la porta, vado quasi a sbattere contro una guardia che sosta nel corridoio.

Decido di approfittarne. Dopotutto, glielo devo. Se non mi avesse trattenuta mentre Sorella Auress si lasciava cadere nel vuoto, incosciente com’ero delle mie azioni, con tutta probabilità l’avrei seguita.

«Portami dal tuo re», dico.

Questa volta il nostro scambio (e addio definitivo) si tiene in una cava diversa, elegante e di un colore morbido, attraversata da sottili lame di luce dorata, accanto a una vasca d’acqua blu che sprofonda nel terreno.

«Nessuno lascia questo regno senza il consenso del re. Devo ritenermi fortunata». Non voglio fingere di essere qualcuno che non sono. Sono ribelle, sono curiosa, sono testarda… sono tante cose. E di certo non sono mai stata un’ammiratrice del Signore degli Elfi. «Oppure offesa?».

Lui si volta lentamente, concedendomi uno sguardo distante. Sì, _concedendomi_ , perché Thranduil sembra sempre sforzarsi di accordare una porzione del proprio tempo e della propria attenzione, e l’interlocutore, in questo caso io, finisce puntualmente per sentirsi fuori posto, a disagio.

Non questa volta. Questa volta sono preparata.

«Avete fretta di sbarazzarmi di me. La stessa fretta che ho io di permettervelo», aggiungo risoluta.

Il suo silenzio è eloquente.

«Sentivo tuttavia il bisogno di porvi le mie scuse. Sono viva, grazie a voi. Mi chiedo ancora per quale motivo mi avete salvata…».

«La tua gratitudine è malriposta».

Stringo le labbra. «Ovviamente».

Chiude gli occhi e rilascia un lento sospiro. «Sei esasperante».

Batto le palpebre. _Io_ sarei esasperante?

Thranduil continua a scrutare l’orizzonte lontano, al di là delle pareti porose che racchiudono la cava. «È tutto?», domanda con garbo.

«Credo di sì», rispondo, dondolando sui talloni. Dato che non ho nient’altro da aggiungere, ed evidentemente lui nemmeno, giro sui tacchi e faccio per tornare da dove sono venuta.

La sua voce pacata mi raggiunge come un impalpabile colpo di vento.

«Tramite le tue azioni sconsiderate mi hai condotto dalle gemme perdute. Ora sono al sicuro, in un luogo dove nessuno potrà mai trovarle».

Mi volto a guardarlo, sorpresa. Il fatto che ricambi il mio sguardo con cortesia, anziché con irritazione e il solito cipiglio freddo e beffardo, mi destabilizza. Improvvisamente non sento più il bisogno di stare così tanto sulla difensiva. Lentamente, la mia postura tesa si scioglie.

«Posso chiedere che cosa avete intenzione di farci?».

Attende un istante. «Domanderò ai nani di Erebor, maestri nell’arte di temprare gioielli, di forgiare in mio onore una collana – un gioiello in memoria del passato».

Annuisco, l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra. «Mi sembra una buona cosa».

I suoi occhi cangianti e i capelli setosi risplendono alla luce del sole nascente. «L’antico fardello che regnava da tempo sulle spalle del mio popolo si è finalmente dissolto». Solleva lo sguardo calmo e pigro sul mio viso. «Chissà per quale giocosa e letale beffa del fato, tutte le azioni sconsiderate e impulsive che hai compiuto hanno finito per risolversi in qualcosa di provvidenzialmente utile. Mi domando se sia un dono o una maledizione, il tuo».

«Le Sorelle Bianche non erano affatto una maledizione, Thranduil». Vedo i suoi occhi sgranarsi appena un po’ per lo stupore; riacquista istantaneamente la sua imperdibile compostezza. «Avevano buone intenzioni e il mezzo per agire in base a esse. Ciò che è accaduto… possiamo chiamarlo destino, oppure sfortuna. Ciò che è stato è stato, non ha più senso metterlo in discussione».

«Eppure eccoti qui, _Roseshel_. Viva e in perfetta salute», commenta. «Pochi eventi sono riusciti a sorprendermi nella mia lunga esistenza. La tua sopravvivenza rientra senza alcun dubbio fra questi».

Sollevo il mento. «Lo prendo come un complimento».

Si avvicina lentamente, misurando ogni passo, danzando sopraterra. «Sei sopravvissuta a un falso furto, alla prigionia nelle celle di Woodland Realm, al tentativo di assassinio di un mezzo troll, persino al rapimento di un branco di pixie… molti sventurati non possono vantare la tua stessa fortuna. Sei un elemento più unico che raro in questo mondo, Roseshel».

Arrossisco appena e abbasso lo sguardo. «Perché continuate a chiamarmi così? Non è il mio nome».

Il suo sguardo è denso come il miele, distaccato e distante come la luna. «Roseshel significa ‘il fiore che sboccia dal fango’. Sorella Auress doveva considerarlo più… adatto a te, suppongo».

Mi fisso la punta degli stivali. «Non avevo idea che il mio nome fosse elfico».

«Non lo è. Rellél è una parola, non un nome, in Sindarin».

Sollevo gli occhi di scatto. Il suo viso è liscio e imperscrutabile come al solito, eppure mi pare di scorgere un barlume di consapevolezza, o persino di compassione, nella piega delle sue labbra sottili.

«Per quale motivo i miei genitori avrebbero dovuto darmi questo nome? Loro sono umani… come… Che cosa sapete che io non so?». Glielo leggo negli occhi.

«Ti sei mai chiesta come ha potuto tuo padre averti?».

Aggrotto le sopracciglia. «No. Forse la maledizione era solo una favola raccontata per spiegare la sterilità della nostra famiglia. Quattro generazioni di Thorneye, e la cosa, per quanto ne so io, ha avuto inizio dal padre di mio padre, Itzlin Thorneye. Forse mia madre ha compensato il problema, in qualche modo».

Thranduil solleva lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte invisibile. «Nella mia esperienza, tutte le maledizioni hanno un punto di pressione. Una debolezza che, in alcuni casi, può essere usata da noi e per noi stessi».

«Che cosa intendete dire?».

Thranduil torna a scrutarmi, mite e ponderato. «La famiglia Thorneye era rovinata. Tuo padre, come suo padre prima di lui, aveva bisogno di un erede».

Annuisco. «Mio fratello».

«Sì».

«E me».

Thranduil rimane in silenzio, lasciandomi il tempo di arrivarci da sola.

In effetti Walther e Greta, per permettere alla stirpe dei Thorneye di sopravvivere – un tempo famosa e potente, la famiglia fondatrice di Rohandor – avevano bisogno di un erede _maschio_. Io ero il frutto del secondo patto, forse addirittura stretto sotto minaccia delle ripercussioni che avrebbero scatenato le Sorelle Bianche sulla nostra famiglia in caso di rifiuto. Non avevano alcun bisogno di un altro figlio, soprattutto non di una _figlia_.

Ecco spiegato perché mia madre mi aveva sempre trattata come se fossi un peso per lei. Ecco perché mio padre nutriva quella docile debolezza nei miei confronti: non era affetto, era senso di colpa.

I miei occhi bruciano. «I miei genitori mi hanno voluta!».

Thranduil non fa una piega davanti al mio strillo. «Sono sicuro che sia così».

_Bugiardo._

«Questa è pura follia!».

«Lo è davvero? Rifletti: un erede maschio era tutto ciò di cui tuo padre aveva bisogno. Perché un altro figlio? Perché una _figlia_?».

Scuoto la testa.

I sei fratelli di mio padre, anch’essi sterili, erano tutti morti, chi di malattia, chi di vecchiaia, chi in guerra. Lui era il più giovane, l’unico sopravvissuto, come suo padre prima di lui. Gli sarebbe servito un unico erede perché la sua stirpe non perisse con lui. Era una malattia. I Thorneye, condannati fin da Viscantìn all’estinzione, facevano tutto il possibile per sopravvivere, per permettere a un’altra generazione di portare onore, ricchezza e memoria alla nostra casata.

Scuoto un’altra volta la testa. «Volete insinuare che… io ero il prezzo? La condizione posta? Il _punto di pressione_?».

Thranduil annuisce una volta sola, inesorabile. «Ne sono certo».

«Le Sorelle Bianche non l’avrebbero mai fatto!».

Nei suoi occhi colgo una scintilla di gelida irritazione. «Stringere un patto con tuo padre per avere in cambio uno spirito gemello e completare così il cerchio eterno? Per fermare guerre e morte? Sapevano che la tua nascita avrebbe posto fine al loro maleficio, Rellél l’Ultima Spina. Dovevano soltanto persuadere un uomo terrorizzato all’idea di scomparire da questo mondo senza lasciare né traccia né memoria ad avere un’altra erede. Quanto pensi possa essere stato difficile?».

Com’è che diceva sempre mia madre? _È facile convincere un uomo a lasciarsi affogare se è già sprofondato nel fango fino al collo._

«Io non sono un errore! Non posso esserlo…».

Thranduil soffoca un sospiro. Questa volta però non perdo la calma, poiché nel suo sguardo indulgente c’è una gentilezza autentica che non gli ho mai visto prima d’ora.

«No. Non sei un errore. Non lo sei per tuo padre, per tua madre o per la tua famiglia».

«Rellél l’Ultima Spina…».

Thranduil sorride: un sorriso cauto, appena accennato. «Conosci la storia del tuo avo, Viscantìn Thorneye. Nella battaglia contro un branco d’orchi giunti da Mordor conficcò nell’occhio del nemico una spina velenosa tratta dal…», pronunciò un nome in elfico che aveva il suono di foglie lacerate dal vento. «Erano spine grosse quanto spade; questa pianta è famosa tra il mio popolo, poiché in epoche antiche e oscure infestava gran parte di Bosco Atro. Il suo veleno era lento, implacabile e senza antidoto». Volta lo sguardo. «Era conosciuta per la sua straordinaria resistenza: ogni spina strappata via lasciava subito il posto a un’altra. Se bruciata, ma non ridotta in cenere fino alle sue radici profonde, ricresceva più rigogliosa e letale di prima. Ormai è stata portata all’estinzione».

Il suo sguardo saetta sul mio viso. «Non voglio questo titolo», replico duramente.

«Non sono io a chiamarti così», ribatte lui.

Oh. Giusto. Tra gli elfi ormai sono conosciuta come Roseshel. Inoltre, _Rellél l’Ultima Spina_ sembra quasi un epiteto ironico, un modo dispregiativo di apostrofare l’ultima erede di una casata in rovina.

Allora, chi mi chiamava così? E perché?

«Quando tornerai a Rohandor fermerai la guerra in atto». Questa non è una domanda.

«Sì», rispondo.

«Eppure sai cosa troverai ad attenderti».

Mi accorgo improvvisamente che ha accorciato la distanza tra noi. Non di molto, tuttavia quel poco è sufficiente a farmi rabbrividire. Avverto il suo respiro tiepido e dolce sulla guancia e poi sulle labbra. Lo trovo fin troppo intimo, per cui giro la testa.

«Sì», ripeto.

Ci separa almeno un metro di distanza, eppure non è mai stato così vicino. È strano. E piacevole.

«Qualcuno ti vuole morta, Roseshel», afferma, e io trasalisco. «E non hai la minima idea di chi si tratti. È rischioso tornare indietro sapendo che all’interno di una folla di sorrisi e mani tese ad accoglierti si nasconde un coltello».

Rabbrividisco. «Non ho scelta. Rohandor è casa mia. Se il pericolo è stato capace di seguirmi fin qui, mi seguirà ovunque. Non posso scappare per sempre».

«Qual è il tuo piano, dunque? Domandare? Accusare senza prove?». Ora sembra quasi volermi schernire.

«No. Chiunque sia il responsabile di tutto questo non si aspetta che io che faccia ritorno. Si aspetta una guerra, e attraverso la guerra il modo di riprendersi le gemme. Non ho bisogno di un piano».

Il suo sguardo è accompagnato dall’accenno di un altro piccolo sorriso sulle labbra marmoree: un sorriso divertito solo in parte. «Perché non hai nessun piano, è così?».

Serro il mio sguardo per non lasciar trapelare nulla, tranne forse l’irritazione. «Mi state giudicando, perché? Perché voglio fare la cosa giusta anziché chiudere gli occhi e rifiutarmi di combattere? Io non sono così!».

«Quindi, dopotutto, non hai imparato niente!», ruggisce sprezzante. «Tale è la cecità di un cuore ferito, mi chiedo? Continui ad agire in base a esso, Roseshel, e continui a fallire. Qualcuno ti vuole morta ed è chiaro che non si fermerà davanti a niente pur di raggiungere il suo scopo. A costui non interessano solo le gemme: brama anche la tua fine».

Deglutisco e stringo i pugni.

«Questo non è sufficiente a farti comprendere che necessiti di agire in base a una strategia ben più valida e precisa, anziché continuare a vagare con le mani tese nel buio?».

Mi tremano le labbra, per cui mi sforzo di tenerle unite, piatte, mentre gli rispondo: « _Boe i 'waen_ ».

Se è sorpreso, non lo dà a vedere.

Chino il capo in un gesto eloquente e rispettoso. «Vi ringrazio per la vostra infinita indulgenza, Signore degli Elfi».

Thranduil rimane in silenzio.

Gli volto la schiena con un palpito in più nel petto, un senso di nostalgia che mi ferisce quasi quanto mi ferisce la nostalgia di Rohandor.

Le sue parole mi raggiungono mentre mi sto ormai incamminando verso il ponte che mi ha condotta fin qui.

« _Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon_ ».

Rimango immobile, pietrificata contro la mia volontà, per un minuto eterno. Non conosco l’esatto significato delle sue parole, ma il senso mi è chiaro.

Sento un calore nuovo scorrermi nelle vene, dritto nel cuore, un calore diverso da quello che m’incendia tutte le volte che sono vicina a Quentin Beck. È l’ammirazione per una stella lontana e irraggiungibile, il suo dolore, la sua stessa presenza che suscita devozione. Non credevo di poter provare qualcosa di simile per qualcuno, tantomeno per il re freddo e vanesio di un’altra razza, eppure eccomi qui, consumata dalle lacrime che mi sforzo in ogni modo di reprimere.

Non mi volto e continuo a camminare finché le lacrime sfuggite al mio controllo non mi si asciugano sulle guance.

A udienza conclusa, raggiungo Tauriel con rinnovata speranza e tristezza. Il cielo è sgombro di nuvole, azzurro e luminoso. L’inverno alle porte non è ancora riuscito a spazzare via gli ultimi fiori primaverili dagli alberi, né a cancellare dall’aria il dolce elisir di Woodland Realm.

Tauriel è impegnata a spazzolare il muso di un bellissimo cavallo dal manto liscio, corto e bruno, già provvisto di sella e briglie.

«Bellissimo», sussurro, accarezzando con le dita il lungo muso soffice.

Tauriel fa un sorriso. «Il suo nome è Sûlroch. È veloce come il vento. Ti condurrà a Rohandor in meno di mezza giornata». Mi porge le briglie e io le afferro con mano sicura.

«Devo ringraziarti, Tauriel. Per tutto. Mi sei stata amica per tutto questo tempo… credo che i pregiudizi abbiano annebbiato per lungo tempo i cuori di entrambi i nostri popoli».

«È una vera fortuna che non siamo rimaste vittime della loro infermità, allora», ricambia.

Un sorriso di risposta si fa strada sulle mie labbra. «Già, una vera fortuna».

Mentre monto in sella, Tauriel si accosta e sussurra per non essere udita dalle guardie appostate all’ingresso.

«Non sei abbandonata a te stessa, Rellél. Al momento giusto saprai cosa fare. E se sarai in dubbio, ricorda questo: uno stesso errore non sarà commesso due volte».

Aggrotto la fronte. Prima che possa chiederle spiegazioni, Tauriel si volta e ordina alle guardie di chiudere le porte del regno.

Sono fuori. Sono libera.

Prima di inoltrarmi nella foresta con Sûlroch, lancio un’ultima occhiata a Woodland Realm. Le gigantesche porte azzurre si stanno lentamente sigillando alle mie spalle, tra il ponte, il fiume e Bosco Atro. Davanti a me, il sentiero sicuro battuto dagli elfi silvani è ormai l’unica strada percorribile.

Come un lampo vengo risucchiata e inghiottita dal fogliame fitto e rigoglioso.


	14. Non ci sarà nessuna guerra

Le ore nella foresta paiono infinite. Albero dopo albero, ruscello dopo ruscello, il verde scorre fulmineo mentre sfreccio con Sûlroch attraverso il fogliame fitto e rigoglioso. Tauriel non ha esagerato: questo cavallo è veloce, e conosce il sentiero sicuro battuto dagli elfi silvani.

Ogni galoppo mi rimbomba nelle ossa. Mi sento estatica, terrorizzata, triste… sono un autentico miscuglio di emozioni confuse. A differenza dei miei pensieri chiari e lucidi, i miei sentimenti sono incomprensibili e contrastanti.

Mi secca ammetterlo ma Thranduil ha ragione: sono troppo emotiva, tendo a seguire l’impulso del momento anziché usare la testa. Non sono una guerriera né una regina, non conosco le strategie di battaglia né la diplomazia militare. Sono soltanto una ragazza semplice cresciuta in una gabbia fatta di convenienza e doveri, che non ha mai desiderato altro che trovare la propria strada e spiccare il volo.

Ho sempre pensato che la miglior difesa sia l’attacco, ma forse, a volte, bisogna riflettere e aspettare che la soluzione si mostri da sé senza rincorrerla, anziché puntare i piedi alla cieca e proseguire caparbiamente. La tenacia può trasformarsi facilmente in testardaggine, e la testardaggine può tramutarsi in orgoglio; e quando mai l’orgoglio ha fatto bene a qualcuno? L’umiltà è la qualità di gran lunga più sottovalutata, anche se la più ammirata, passo a passo con l’onore.

Non nego di sentirmi osservata nel cuore nero e spaventoso di Bosco Atro. Ogni tanto mi pare di cogliere con la coda dell’occhio un’ombra scivolare fuori dai cespugli e guizzare via. Quasi sicuramente si tratta di magia, un incanto oscuro che grava su questa foresta. Nell’aria c’è uno strano sentore dolciastro, un aroma colloso che mi fa sentire la testa leggera. Fortuna che ogni movimento di Sûlroch permette all’aria pulita, priva di quel tanfo nocivo, di entrarmi nei polmoni e schiarirmi la mente. La sensazione di essere osservata probabilmente è solo un effetto collaterale dei lunghi mesi trascorsi a Woodland Realm, dov’ero tenuta costantemente sotto sorveglianza.

O forse, più semplicemente, Tauriel è qui intorno da qualche parte. Una parte di me spera che sia così, anche se so che è impossibile.

Non sono ancora sicura se quello che sto facendo sia giusto né tantomeno sensato. Non si tratta soltanto di impedire che scoppi una guerra tra gli Elfi e gli Uomini, ma anche di scovare il mio assassino e attirarlo allo scoperto.

Da sola avevo saputo tenere testa al Re degli Elfi, a una lunga prigionia penosa nelle celle del suo regno impenetrabile, e sempre da sola avevo affrontato le Sorelle Bianche e l’inconcepibile verità sulla mia nascita, sul perché _esistevo_. Per un po’ avevo vissuto in compagnia di una vera leggenda, e forse non avrei mai smesso di farvi parte essendo il suo ultimo retaggio. La sua unica memoria.

Non c’è niente che io non possa fare. Purché sia coraggiosa.

Purché sia intrepida.

Alcune ore dopo riesco finalmente a intravedere sprazzi di luce al di là della schiera di alberi fitti e neri che filtra attraverso i rami contorti, aprendosi un varco nell’ingresso di Bosco Atro. Non dovrei impiegare più di altre tre o quattro ore a cavallo di Sûlroch per raggiungere Rohandor.

Sento il mio viso illuminarsi.

Non cavalco da moltissimi anni per cui mi sento un po’ indolenzita. Il viaggio prosegue lesto, tranquillo fra meravigliose e vaste praterie, ciuffi di boschi lungo la strada, e qualche casetta che spunta tra i fiori colorati e l’erba di un bel verde acceso. Le nuvole bianche offuscheranno il sole entro il pomeriggio, coprendolo di una patina grigia tipica di Rohandor, la città che vive e respira sotto le nuvole.

Ad un certo punto scorgo con la coda dell’occhio una figura informe lontano chilometri dal sentiero invisibile su cui mi sta scortando Sûlroch. Sembrerebbe un orso, se non fosse molto più grosso di qualunque orso bruno abbia mai visto e completamente nero. Anche lui si è accorto di me. Solleva il muso enorme e mi studia con attenzione, vigile.

Dopo due interminabili minuti di silenzio, benché sia cosciente del fatto che Sûlroch riuscirebbe a sfuggirgli senza problemi se mai partisse all’attacco, quella creatura maestosa e micidiale si gira e prosegue per la sua strada.

Sorrido, mi pare un giusto saluto.

Le successive ore di viaggio non fanno che aumentare la mia agitazione. Il mio sorriso nervoso e largo come non mai prima d’ora si spegne non appena ritrovo i confini di Rohandor.

Com’è ridotta la mia pacifica cittadina?

Le strade sono affollate, piene di armi, alcune molto grosse e costose, reperite sicuramente dal regno vicino. La confusione regna sovrana, urla acute e rabbiose saturano l’aria così come l’odore di metallo bruciato e il puzzo di sudore. La città si è trasformata in un covo di fuoco e ferro. Persino le donne partecipano alla rivolta!

Fanno sul serio.

Proseguo con Sûlroch inoltrandomi nella folla rumorosa. Nessuno mi nota, nessuno solleva lo sguardo. Sono troppo impegnati a forgiare spade, spostare palle di ferro grosse quanto la testa di un orco e a maneggiare in modo imprudente delle rozze lame.

Non possono competere con gli elfi per destrezza, abilità e numero, ma possono _ferirli_. Possono effettuare un’offensiva inefficace ma brutale, quel tanto da autodistruggersi nell’atto portando con sé più vittime possibili. E per cosa, poi?

Sono esterrefatta. Dove sono i carri con le verdure? Dove sono i pescatori? Dove sono finite le donne che s’incamminano verso i campi? Dove fono finiti i bambini felici e spensierati che si rincorrono per le strade?

Mi muovo tra la gente, inosservata. Si scostano tutti al mio passaggio senza neppure guardarmi. Non mi aspetto di essere riconosciuta da tutti, è un villaggio grande, però qualcuno dovrebbe ricordare il mio viso, no? Dopotutto, non stanno muovendo guerra proprio a causa mia?

Da lontano, nell’antica terra conquistata dal Duca Viscantìn di Thorneye, fedele amico del re defunto di Rohandor, riesco a scorgere la mia casa. È vecchia, imponente e massiccia proprio come la ricordavo. La nebbia polverosa che si alza da terra mi rende però difficile cogliere altro.

Smonto da Sûlroch accarezzandogli il muso. Il mio sguardo guizza da un lato all’altro della strada intasata, cercando un volto famigliare.

E come per magia, odo in mezzo al chiasso insopportabile la voce nitida e profonda di Quentin.

«Portate i carri a est! Le armi sono pronte? Consegnatele all’esercito che sosta a ovest. In fretta!».

Essendo circondata da gente che mi marca stretta senza neppure guardarmi in viso, non posso correre incontro al miraggio della sua voce e devo spostarmi a passi piccoli e maldestri. Non appena riconosco i suoi capelli neri, resi bluastri dalla polvere che si solleva da terra, il mio cuore manca un battito. Ogni tassello va al posto giusto. Non mi ero resa conto di quanto mi fosse mancato finché non ho sentito il mio respiro spezzarsi.

«Svelti! Presto! L’esercito a nord è ben munito? Bisogna portare queste spade al gruppo che pattuglia la zona a sud. L’ovest e l’est sono già stati armati».

I suoi occhi blu, come al rallentatore, trovano i miei. La sua espressione è pallida e sconvolta come quella di chi ha appena visto un fantasma.

Ma io non sono un fantasma. Sono reale.

La folla si accorge dell’improvvisa immobilità del suo leader e s’immobilizza a sua volta, lasciando finalmente sgombro il passaggio. Mi faccio largo in mezzo agli ultimi e mi butto fra le sue braccia, nello stesso momento in cui lui allarga le sue per accogliermi.

Rimane vitreo per un istante, troppo turbato per parlare.

«Sono qui», mormoro per rassicurarlo, premendomi forte contro di lui. «Sono qui, Quentin».

Dopo un infinito minuto di silenzio straziante, Quentin stringe le mani intorno al mio corpo, con disperazione. Mi fa male, ma non m’importa. Le sue dita sprofondano nelle mie costole, stringendomi come se volesse farmi diventare parte di sé, per non rischiare di perdermi mai più.

Non mi accorgo subito che c’è qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui la mia pelle si rapporta alla sua, nel modo in cui il mio cuore risponde alla sua vicinanza, e quando lo faccio, tutto sommato non resto sorpresa. Mi allontano goffamente, e lui mi lascia andare con uno sguardo sgomento e confuso.

«Pensavo… credevo che tu…», farfuglia trasognato, incredulo.

«Va tutto bene. Io sto bene», ripeto con decisione.

«Come… come hai fatto a scappare?».

«È una lunga storia. Ti basti sapere che Re Thranduil mi ha lasciata andare».

«Cosa? Perché?».

Inarco un sopracciglio. «Devo prenderla come un’offesa?».

Diventa tutto rosso, riempiendosi di chiazze vivaci sul collo e sulle orecchie. «Certo che no! È solo che… be’… eravamo tutti convinti di averti persa».

«La mia famiglia è qui? Galen e Azure?».

Annuisce convulsamente. «Sì, sì. Sono nella vecchia stalla di Belva, insieme ai vecchi e ai bambini».

«Andiamo, devo vederli».

Prima che possa guizzare via, Quentin mi afferra per un braccio. Lo fisso sorpresa. Il suo sguardo è serio e cupo sotto le folte sopracciglia aggrottate. «Non sono stato io a rubare la gemma, Rellél. Era nella mia giacca, ma… non sono stato io, _lo giuro_. Galen e Azure mi hanno creduto, persino Fergus mi ha creduto. Ma i tuoi genitori e tutti gli altri…».

Gli stringo la mano. «Spiegheremo loro ogni cosa, promesso. Ho sempre saputo che non eri stato tu».

I suoi occhi blu scuro, profondi e tenebrosi come il cuore di un zaffiro, si arrossano. «Volevo prendermi la colpa per salvarti. Lo volevo con tutto me stesso, Rellél. Mio padre però me lo ha impedito. È riuscito a convincermi, a convincere tutta Rohandor che ormai dovevi essere stata giustiziata per il tuo crimine e che non c’erano speranze di vederti tornare da noi. Ma io sapevo che non potevi essere stata tu a rubare quella gemma, e quando a notte fonda sono sgattaiolato fuori dal villaggio e ho sellato il cavallo per venirti a cercare, un Galen distrutto dal dolore mi ha rincorso e dissuaso dal proposito, dicendo che in questo modo avrebbero perso anche me, e che se non avevamo potuto salvarti, ti avremmo vendicata. Sono stato uno stupido. Avrei dovuto venire a cercarti lo stesso, avrei…».

La sua disperazione mi provoca un dolore quasi fisico. Gli prendo il viso fra le mani, facendo in modo che mi guardi negli occhi. «Ti saresti smarrito, Quentin! Non saresti uscito vivo da Bosco Atro. Galen ha fatto la cosa giusta, e anche tu. Coraggio, dobbiamo fermare questa guerra!».

Scuote la testa. «Rohandor ha accolto i sopravvissuti di Mord-Een e il regno di Rohan ci ha concesso il suo aiuto. Abbiamo un esercito con noi. Persino la famiglia di nani di Titus è venuta ad assisterci».

_Oh no!_ La situazione è ben peggiore di quanto avessi immaginato. «Loro conoscono la via per Woodland Realm…».

«Sì. Uno di loro, il più anziano, è stato prigioniero del Re degli Elfi per anni. Una volta tornato in libertà – non so come, lui non l’ha detto – è stato così furbo da seguire il sentiero battuto dagli elfi silvani. Ricorda la via, ed è disposto a guidarci».

Rabbrividisco. «Questa guerra non può esserci, Quentin. Siamo in netta minoranza!».

Uno strano sorriso si fa largo sulle sue labbra carnose. «No, non lo siamo».

Mi ritraggo. «Che vuoi dire?».

«In molti provano rancore verso la fredda indifferenza del Re degli Elfi alle richieste d’aiuto e di alleanza. La maggior parte di loro si è unita a noi. Possiamo fronteggiarli».

«Guardami, sono viva e illesa! Non avete più alcun pretesto per andare in guerra contro gli elfi! Che senso ha rischiare centinaia di vite senza una valida ragione? Di popoli scontenti ce ne saranno sempre, di re insensibili questo mondo è pieno… Ma noi, noi gente comune, noi senza corona, possiamo cambiare le cose!».

Ora riesco a comprendere il peso che dovevano aver portato le Sorelle Bianche. Salvare vite, diffondere il messaggio di pace e prosperità in un mondo ottuso governato da faide e pericoli… come riuscire nell’impresa di farsi sentire quando ci si rivolge all’eco?

Qualcosa nel mio sguardo lo dissuade dal portare avanti la discussione. Mi stringe mano.

«Vieni, ti porto dalla tua famiglia», dice.

Annuisco.

Lo seguo per la folla, lanciando un’occhiata al cavallo. Bruca da un carro, è tranquillo, non devo preoccuparmi per lui. Seguo Quentin lontano dal chiasso fino ai margini della città, nella vecchia stalla di Belva.

All’interno ci sono così tante persone, in maggioranza donne, vecchi e bambini, come a Mord-Een. Individuo subito Galen e Azure, seduti ai margini per lasciare spazio a coloro che sono deboli di gambe e hanno bisogno di stendersi. I capelli di Azure sono ricci e raccolti come sempre, ma disordinati e pieni di polvere. Galen indossa degli abiti sporchi di terra e bruciati, come se avesse passato l’intera giornata nelle fucine (inutilizzate fino a oggi).

Quando Azure solleva lo sguardo e incontra il mio, spalanca la bocca e i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime. Balza in piedi urlando il mio nome, attirando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti, corre verso di me e mi stringe tra le braccia. Galen la segue, il suo mento trema appena un po’.

«Lo sapevo, lo sapevo…», mormora Azure nei miei capelli.

Il suo profumo fruttato, dolce e famigliare, mi punge le palpebre. Affondo il viso nell’incavo morbido del suo collo, singhiozzando.

Galen mi afferra saldamente per le spalle, appoggiando il mento folto di barba non fatta sulla mia fronte. Galen, l’uomo che non piange mai e che non si lascia mai andare, sta gioendo con lacrime sincere del mio ritorno.

Fergus è più alto di come lo ricordavo e più pallido. Mi viene incontro, un sorriso forzato sulle labbra. Lo abbraccio intensamente.

Mia madre è computa come sempre, ma ha gli occhi rossi e il viso scarno provato. Guarda i miei capelli sciolti e fa per dire qualcosa, quando mio padre la allontana per stringermi a sé.

«La mia bambina, la mia bambina…», ripete a bassa voce, come una ninna nanna.

«Sto bene, padre», rispondo, sentendomi solo un po’ a disagio nel suo abbraccio.

Mi discosta per guardarmi in viso. «Come hai fatto a scappare, piccola mia? Nessuno lascia Woodland Realm senza il consenso del re».

Sospiro. «È una lunga storia».

Mio padre adocchia Quentin, il quale gli rivolge uno sguardo d’intesa. «Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo», dice.

Mio padre mi obbliga a sedermi con lui, mamma e Fergus, Galen e Azure, poiché è giunto il momento per loro, come per me, della verità. Quentin, non sentendosi ancora dell’umore giusto per unirsi a noi e alla comunità presente, rimane in piedi, a distanza d’orecchio.

Racconto loro di come ho mentito, assumendomi la colpa per un furto che né io né Quentin abbiamo commesso; racconto di come mi sono ritrovata prigioniera degli elfi, dimorando per intere settimane nelle loro prigioni, trattenuta contro la mia volontà. Lascio per ultime le parti che coinvolgono il mezzo troll e le Sorelle Bianche, concentrandomi invece sul punto più urgente: la guerra in atto.

Azure m’interrompe. «Non capisco. Vuoi dire che qualcuno voleva incastrarti?».

Scuoto la testa. «Non so se volevano incastrare proprio _me_ », dico lanciando un’occhiata a Quentin. «Però volevano la gemma; è preziosa per il re oltre ogni misura. Il colpevole non aveva previsto l’intervento degli elfi così presto dopo aver commesso il furto – probabilmente sperava che impiegassero più tempo per accorgersene e altrettanto tempo per giungere a delle conclusioni – né che io mi assumessi la colpa. La guerra è solo un diversivo, una spiacevole conseguenza che dobbiamo tutti impegnarci a fermare subito».

Galen intreccia le mani con fare nervoso. «Gli uomini sono pronti a partire, Rellél. Hanno sfruttato – abbiamo sfruttato – i mesi della tua assenza per armarci e programmare. Non si tireranno indietro, non ora che abbiamo l’appoggio di Rohan».

«Invece lo faranno. Dirò loro che Re Thranduil non ha nemici qui e li persuaderò a risparmiare vite, vite di coloro che amano, anziché sprecarle senza ragione in una guerra che comunque non possono vincere. Ascolteranno. Sono pescatori, allevatori, braccianti, non soldati».

Galen annuisce, ma non sembra convinto.

Lancio uno sguardo affettuoso a Quentin. «Avete sbagliato a incolparlo. È innocente almeno quanto me».

Gli sguardi di tutti guizzano su Quentin, alcuni colpevoli, altri sorridenti, come Galen e Azure, i quali non hanno mai messo in discussione la sua innocenza.

«Ti chiedo scusa, ragazzo mio», dice mio padre amareggiato, mortificato. «Non ho saputo vedere. Perdonami».

Quentin annuisce una volta.

Batto le palpebre e rivolgo gli occhi a terra. È giunto il momento di affrontare l’argomento di maggiore importanza. «È successo qualcos’altro durante la mia permanenza», meglio evitare la parola ‘prigionia’ d’ora in avanti, «a Woodland Realm».

Avverto i loro sguardi premermi sulla pelle come tocchi roventi.

«Ho incontrato le Sette Sorelle Bianche», affermo.

Mormorii si spandono per la stalla, alcuni bassi e diffidenti, altri acuti e increduli.

«So che può sembrare inverosimile, falso e stravagante, ma vi giuro che non sto mentendo, esattamente come non ho mentito sul fatto di aver rubato io la gemma, anche se molti di voi non avranno creduto neppure a quello».

Azure mi stringe la mano.

«Sappiamo tutti che le leggende hanno sempre un fondo di verità. Non intendo parlare di ciò che accadde più di quanto sia necessario, poiché da parte mia non sarebbe rispettoso né giusto. Vi basti sapere che erano reali, e che la mia nascita è parte del motivo per cui ci troviamo quest’oggi ai margini di una guerra». Non guardo i miei genitori né Fergus mentre proseguo a parlare. «Ora comprendo il valore delle gemme recuperate dagli elfi sotto le radici di Mord-Een. Non li giustifico per ciò che fecero, ma posso dire di non provare più rabbia nei loro confronti. Quelle gemme non sono solo magnifiche e preziose, sono _magiche_. E la loro magia è legata per destino a Thorneye».

Mio padre ha lo sguardo vacuo. Questa volta mi rivolgo direttamente a lui.

«Tu lo sapevi, non è vero, padre?».

Solleva gli occhi su di me. Mia madre lo fissa con sbigottimento e orrore.

«La maledizione che grava su Thorneye…», dico, e non m’importa che ci stiano guardando tutti. «La sterilità che ha gravato sui tuoi fratelli per quasi settant’anni… come è possibile che tu non ne sia affetto?».

Mia madre spalanca gli occhi. «Rellél!», strilla.

La ignoro, avvicinandomi a mio padre e imprigionandolo con il mio sguardo deciso. «Questa storia gira tutta intorno alle maledizioni, ai patti che la nostra famiglia ha stretto in passato per ottenere dei favori».

Walther si porta una mano alla fronte, coprendosi, sudato e tremante.

Gli stringo la mano, gesto che pare stupirlo, perché mi fissa allucinato, come se mi vedesse per la prima volta.

«Liberati la coscienza, padre, e abbi fede nel nostro amore e nella nostra comprensione».

Mio padre guarda me, poi Fergus e infine mia madre. Sprofonda nella sedia, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. «I contratti di Itzlin, è così che vengono chiamati i patti stipulati dai Thorneye».

Mi siedo senza lasciargli la mano. Ha bisogno di questo contatto, della promessa del mio perdono incondizionato, per rivelare finalmente ciò che si è tenuto dentro per tutta la vita.

«Circa cent’anni fa mio padre, l’unico erede sopravvissuto del Duca di Thorneye, scoprì che una grave malattia pesava sulle spalle del primo Thorneye. Viscantìn, Voremhor e Vitaly erano figli di semplici contadini, nati Dix. Sia Voremhor che Vitaly erano sterili, e perirono senza eredi nella battaglia che uccise il nostro re e che costrinse Viscantìn a trovare rifugio qui, tra le montagne. Viscantìn scappò alla maledizione di famiglia, sposò una duchessa ed ebbe cinque figli. La loro storia è leggenda, ma temo di non poterla narrare qui, in questa sede. Di fatto, perirono tutti durante una grande impresa sconosciuta a molti, tranne il quartogenito, Itzlin.

«Ormai rimasto l’unico superstite di una dinastia un tempo potente, sterile come i fratelli e bisognoso di eredi per rafforzare la natura bellica di un piccolo regno abbandonato a se stesso, Itzlin Thorneye si ritrovò a venire a patti con i peccati del padre e a stringere un accordo con uno dei maghi più oscuri della Terra di Mezzo».

Trasalgo, e non sono l’unica. Vedo Quentin fremere, Azure abbassare gli occhi e Galen stringere i pugni.

Mio padre avvampa di rabbia e vergogna. «I Thorneye erano famosi per possedere tesori risalenti addirittura alla Prima Era. Eravamo dei formidabili cacciatori di oggetti rari, possedevamo una sorta di ‘fiuto’ per gli articoli magici. Mio nonno, il Duca, per farsi strada nel regno, aveva cominciato ad avviare delle spedizioni private, lontano dagli occhi del re, dove i morti erano innumerevoli, in modo che i tesori da lui conquistati e in seguito trasferiti qui, in questo regno, rimanessero solo e soltanto suoi, di suo personale dominio. Per fare ciò, entrò in affari con uno dei commercianti più ricchi e influenti di questo villaggio, che a sua volta aveva occupato un incarico di certo rilievo a servizio del re passato. Sigor Beck».

Quentin sussulta come se mio padre lo avesse appena colpito. Sono stupita anch’io. Il nonno di Quentin sapeva di questa storia? Ormai è morto da molto tempo… Aveva svelato il suo segreto al padre di Quentin? Seregor sapeva?

«Mio padre era un uomo molto intelligente e astuto, poco gentile e terrorizzato al pensiero di perdere memoria in questo mondo perché privo di eredi a cui tramandare il nostro passato, le nostre origini. Un regno era già caduto, tante dolorose perdite erano già avvenute, non era disposto a perdere altro. Prima di mia madre ebbe molte mogli, e ogni volta che ognuna di loro falliva nel compito di dargli un erede, lui le scacciava».

Che cosa orribile. All’improvviso mi trovo a odiare la parte di me, del mio sangue, che appartiene a Thorneye.

Mio padre mi legge nel pensiero e fa una smorfia aspra, mesta. «Thorneye non è stata costruita sui bei ricordi o su giusti propositi. Poche famiglie lo sono».

«Ad ogni modo, Iztlin capì presto che il problema non era delle sue mogli, ma suo. Disperato, deciso a tutto pur di far sopravvivere il nostro nome, si recò da… _lui._ Egli offrì a mio padre degli eredi in cambio di alcuni tesori conservati nelle nostre segrete, tesori che gli occorrevano per chissà quale terribile scopo. Mio padre accettò senza riserve, ma il prezzo fu che la sua maledizione ricadde sui suoi figli».

«La nostra famiglia è praticamente estinta», sussurra mio padre con occhi gonfi e rossi. «Quando sposai vostra madre decisi di mia spontanea volontà di stringere un altro patto, con un mago buono questa volta, che avrebbe potuto liberarmi da questo fardello, e liberare la donna che amavo dal peso della colpa dei miei padri. Non c’è fine a questa maledizione! Trovai conforto negli Stregoni Blu, non una, ma ben due volte». Mi guarda. «Non avevo tesori da offrire loro, ma il mio cuore onesto e la mia disperazione sincera li persuasero a darmi una mano. La prima volta, nacque Fergus». Lancia un’occhiata a mio fratello, il quale ha lo sguardo fisso, vitreo, davanti a sé.

Mia madre tiene gli occhi bassi e trema, piena di vergogna, imbarazzo e umiliazione. Per un momento provo un senso di pietà per lei. Non è colpa sua se questa maledizione esiste, e non è colpa del suo intenso desiderio di diventare madre e di essere uguale a tutte le altre donne del villaggio se oggi ci troviamo qui, ad affrontare questo momento.

«Eravamo soddisfatti e felici, finalmente. Io ero libero dal peso della maledizione! Credetemi quando vi dico che essa era infida e crudele, non mi lasciava riposare di notte, mi privava del bisogno di cibo e di acqua, rendendomi schiavo di turbinosi pensieri ossessivi, incubi e spaventosi terrori diurni… mi stava facendo ammalare. Quando riuscii a liberarmene non potei fare a meno di gioirne e festeggiare».

Galen ha le labbra contratte dal disappunto. Non ha mai approvato l’uso della magia. Cerca di essere comprensivo, lo vedo dal modo in cui stringe e rilassa i pugni, tentando di imporsi l’autocontrollo. «E Relle, allora?».

Per un istante penso che mi veda con occhi diversi – che tutti mi vedano con occhi diversi – invece quando incrocio il suo sguardo vi trovo solo amore e lealtà.

Mio padre tira un sospiro affaticato. «Non avevamo bisogno di nient’altro per vivere felici e contenti. Sei anni dopo la nascita di Fergus si presentarono alla nostra porta gli Stregoni Blu in compagnia di un elfo di nome Galadriel, e di sette donne-elfo bellissime, luminose come la luna ed eteree come un sogno. Questa volta erano gli Stregoni Blu ad avere bisogno del mio aiuto, e io in tutto cuore non me la sentii di rifiutare. Soprattutto non dopo che mi dissero che cosa domandavano». Allunga una mano verso il mio viso, senza sfiorarmi. «Avremmo dovuto ospitare e crescere lo spirito gemello di una di loro per il futuro, senza nessuna garanzia che mai sarebbero tornate a Thorneye per reclamare ciò che era loro. Potevo rifiutare, credo, ma quando mi dissero che la creatura sarebbe stata sana e fertile… persi la testa, la maledizione tornò a pungermi lo spirito. All’epoca non capivo per quale motivo occorresse alla Sette Sorelle Bianche una creatura generata dal sangue dei Thorneye… ma due figli, alla mia età, erano una benedizione. Il prezzo – perché c’è sempre, un prezzo – fu la disgrazia della nostra famiglia. Possediamo solo questa proprietà e la terra dei nostri padri per un accordo che stipulò mio padre con il sindaco: sette generazioni avrebbero potuto ospitare queste terre, senza condizioni. Non abbiamo null’altro che noi stessi, ormai».

Non mi sono neanche resa conto di aver ritratto la mano dalla sua tempo prima che finisse di raccontare, è stato un gesto del tutto viscerale e involontario. Malgrado la rabbia e il dolore, sono molto meno sconvolta di Fergus. Mia madre sapeva, ha sempre saputo, ma ignorava molte cose, o forse, semplicemente, non aveva voluto credere nel potere della maledizione.

«Così siamo il frutto di una maledizione e di un patto», dice Fergus lentamente, a occhi chiusi, la mascella contratta e pulsante.

Mio padre solleva lo sguardo liquido su di lui e scuote la testa. «Io non sono come mio padre e mio nonno. Non vi ho mai considerato nel modo in cui loro hanno sempre considerato i loro figli, come dei _premi_ , degli oggetti conquistati tramite una firma. Io e vostra madre vi abbiamo sempre amati. Siete figli _nostri_ ».

«Quanto sei cieco, vecchio!». L’astio e il rancore di Fergus mi fanno sussultare. È sempre stato così diplomatico e benevolo, e anche se posso comprendere il suo risentimento, provo comunque una punta di irritazione nei suoi confronti. «Sei davvero così fedele alle tue sciocche ragioni da non riuscire a vedere che la tua bontà, la tua presunta umanità travestita da ego, hanno portato solo veleno su di noi?».

«Fergus…».

Mio fratello è livido e non gli presta attenzione. «Noi non siamo vostri figli! Non lo siamo mai stati, seppur sangue del vostro sangue! Io sono il frutto di un patto e Rellél il frutto di _una condizione_ di un patto! Non siamo mai stati una famiglia!».

Mia madre grida di dolore coprendosi il viso smunto.

Mio padre si raddrizza sulla sedia, fissando mio fratello con severità. «Stai esagerando».

Fergus trema di rabbia, gli occhi sono irriconoscibili.

Quentin cerca di riprendere la situazione in mano, riparando lo squarcio che si è creato tra mio padre e mio fratello.

«La gemma, la causa dei problemi di Rohandor…», mi guarda, «hai detto che hai intenzione di fermare la guerra. Come? E dove si trova la gemma ora?».

«Quelle gemme appartengono al Re degli Elfi», rispondo asciutta.

Ci sono alcuni sopravvissuti di Mord-Een fra i presenti, li riconosco dalle vesti logore, dalle espressioni smarrite e dagli sguardi fragili e insicuri. I cittadini di Rohandor vantano anni di duro lavoro e di esperienza nei campi agricoli, non si piegherebbero mai di fronte a una disgrazia, per quanto terribile e nefasta, piuttosto si spezzerebbero. Perciò mi rivolgo ai mordeeniani sopravvissuti. «Mi dispiace. So quanto erano importanti per voi. Costituivano il valore della vostra storia, del passato del vostro regno. Lo capisco. Ma capisco anche che in questo mondo dobbiamo condividere più di quanto pretendiamo di poter reclamare come ‘nostro’. Avete un futuro davanti a voi, e questa volta lo costruirete su ricordi migliori e su qualcosa di autenticamente e unicamente vostro».

Quentin è d’accordo con me. Non sorride, ma china il capo mostrandomi solidarietà.

Fergus mi sta fissando, e non in modo gentile. È furioso. «Hai lasciato che il Re degli Elfi prendesse le gemme?», sibila con sdegno.

«Non appartengono a noi, Fergus».

«Perché non ci mostri che cosa nascondi nelle tasche, Relle cara?», mormora una voce satinata dall’oscurità.

Gli sguardi di tutti saettano verso il fondo della stalla.

Seregor Beck, immobile nel suo completo verde sporco di terra, ha lo sguardo basso e un sorriso lascivo sulle labbra sottili. La testa calva luccica come la giacca iridescente.

«Come, prego?».

Seregor solleva i brillanti occhi verde-azzurro – gli stessi occhi di Quentin, solo più torbidi – su di me. «Così tante belle parole… Sei una valida e profonda ispirazione per tutti noi, Relle. Eppure, mentre eri china su tuo padre, ho potuto cogliere un bagliore famigliare provenire dalla tasca destra della tua così originale… veste».

Ignoro i loro sguardi curiosi, dovuti alla fattura elfica di ciò che indosso. «Che cosa stai insinuando?». E mentre glielo domando, capisco che quell’uomo così ben educato e ben vestito non mi è mai piaciuto. È sempre stato un individuo fosco, equivoco. Disonesto quanto i suoi antenati.

Quentin fissa il padre confuso, forse turbato.

Seregor allarga le braccia, i grossi anelli d’oro sudici di polvere scintillano alla luce del sole che filtra dalle crepe nel soffitto. «Hai trascorso molto tempo nel regno del Signore degli Elfi, mia cara. Più di tre mesi! È possibile, forse, che tu abbia sviluppato una… simpatia… nei confronti del re e della sua gente?».

Mio padre scatta in piedi, così come Galen. «Sei impazzito, Seregor? Cosa diamine stai cercando di insinuare?».

Gli occhi di Seregor sono privi di luce e profondità. «Io non insinuo niente, mio vecchio amico. Dico solo che tua figlia non ci ha detto tutto del tempo trascorso a Bosco Atro. Ammettiamolo, le circostanze sono sospette!». Ora si sta rivolgendo a tutti, come il grande oratore che sa essere. «Tutti la credevamo perduta, giusto? Ma con nostra _grande_ gioia rispunta dopo mesi di assenza, scudo eretto a impedire una guerra, per affrontare i drammi di famiglia – perdonate la crudità del mio tono… Ci convince delle sue buone intenzioni e poi si rifiuta di mostrare il contenuto delle tasche, cosa che non mi sembra così ardua. È un atteggiamento sospettoso di per sé!».

Balzo in piedi, incollerita. «Mi stai accusando di mentire?».

Quentin è dritto e rigido. Fissa il padre rabbuiato. «Padre…».

Seregor si rivolge a lui. «I tuoi sentimenti per questa ragazza annebbiano il tuo giudizio, figlio mio». Torna a guardare me, animoso. «Mostrarci cosa nascondi nelle tasche e prova a tutti che mi sbaglio, _eroina_ ».

Serro la mascella, scossa dalla rabbia. Infilo una mano nella tasca destra. Le mie unghie scontrano una superficie liscia inconfondibile. Incredula, travolta da migliaia di punture fredde in tutto il corpo, sento le mie dita chiudersi intorno a una piccola pietra dura. La tiro fuori quasi come se la mano che la stringe non fosse attaccata al mio braccio.

Quentin fa un balzo indietro, come se gli avessi conficcato un pugnale nella schiena.

_Non è così. Non l’ho presa io. Non so come sia finita nella mia tasca!_

Rimango muta, gli occhi fissi sulla gemma.

Improvvisamente una lama mi punge la gola. Fergus mi stringe per la vita, allontanandomi dagli altri, indietreggiando verso la porta della stalla.

«Fergus, che cosa stai…?», biascico, un tremito invisibile che mi percorre le membra.

Seregor mi sfila la gemma dalle mani. «Bene, bene. Questa è mia, grazie».


End file.
